Allergic To Love
by Mrs. Tickle Tehe
Summary: "Admit it. You both want to be here. You're sick of being treated the way you are in your world, and you want a change. You're in denial. In Wonderland, everyone will accept you. Everyone will love you. That's what you both wished for, right?" "Nope. Sorry, incubus pirate dude, but we never said that." "Yeah, and I'm allergic to love and pretty much any kind of affection."
1. Chapter 1 Games Have Rules

**Okay, so... This is my first HnKnA fanfic, so go easy on me. I have read the manga, but I have not played the games, because I don't speak Japanese, and why would I play a game I don't understand? So yeah, If the characters are ooc, please inform me on what I'm doing wrong so I can fix it. **

**Well, first I should explain that I have sort of based the personality's of these two oc's off of my personalities. I can either be an antisocial otaku, that pretty much avoids... well everything, but I'm usually hyper, loud, obnoxious, and I also enjoy fashion, separately from my anime and manga obsession. So, I guess I split my personality into two, but don't worry. I promise this won't be a marry sue, because they aren't **_**entirely**_** based off me, really.**

**I should also mention that stories like these tend to not have a story line, which might happen in this story as well. So give me ideas for where you want my character's to go next, or what you want them to do. I'm still pondering whether or not to have a poll for who they should end up with, but I'll decide later, when they've gotten to know all the character's.**

**Well, I apologize for my rant. Here's the chapter!**

* * *

Once upon a time-

Wait, no that's lame. Okay, let's start over...

It was a very bland day for a young lady named Phoebe Murano. Well... Everyday for her was bland.

Yes, what a perfect way to begin our tale!

"Come on! Get out of your room! Now!" Her friend, the much more energetic one, Piper, banged her fists on her friend's bedroom door.

"... No." She simply replied as she continued to press buttons on her 3DS. The new Pokémon game had come out, why would she want to go out and walk on the hot a sticky weather when she could stay in her room all day and kick butt on a virtual console? She could think of many reasons not to go outside.

"You're gonna get fat getting no exercise like that! I bet you'd hiss at the sun if I opened your curtains!" She bellowed and continued to knock at random moments. "Are you even listening?"

"... Not really." She laughed and closed the DS console, deciding to pick up her HnKnA manga and read that instead. She wasn't having very much luck with her game. Damn poison type gym leader.

"All right. That's it, I'm coming in! I'm gonna ram the door down!" The girl grunted and pointed a finger at the door disapprovingly, as if talking to her friend face to face. Piper slipped off her spiky heels, before backing up and staring down the door. "I-I'm not kidding! I'm really gonna ram this door down!" She shouted and gulped at the wooden door.

"Sure you are..." Phoebe smirked and awaited for some sort of loud bang against her door, but it never came.

"Okay, fine. I'm not gonna ram the door down..."

"You do know the door's unlocked, right?" She murmured as she kept most of her focus on her book.

"Um... I KNEW THAT." Piper bellowed and slammed opened the bedroom door of Phoebe's black and blue colored room.

"Sure you did." She smirked.

"Jeez, you're such a um... What's that word you taught me?" Piper asked.

"Hikikomori?" Phoebe suggested as she raised her eyes form her book for only a second.

"Yeah, that thing..." She mumbled as she peered over the side of her bed to catch a glimpse of the manga her friend was so interested in. "Whatcha reading?" She asked, sitting beside her friend on the bed.

"Alice in the Country of Hearts." Phoebe replied.

"Oh... What's it about?" Piper asked as she read the words on the page. It was weird. Over and over again, the sentence "Games have rules." and a few other things were printed all over the page along with a picture of a pocket watch with some characters speaking at the bottom. The words seemed so... eerie, to Piper, at least.

"It's about a girl named Alice Liddell. She's jealous of her sister, Lenora, who's beautiful. Her mother died, she's ignored by her father, and her other younger sister hates her-" she was going to explain further until her friend rolled her eyes and interrupted.

"Jeez, what a downer!" Piper bellowed. "Can't ya read something more... Happy?"

She sighed at her friend's impatient personality. "I wasn't finished." She grumbled. "You see, a handsome man with rabbit ears named Peter White randomly kidnaps her and throws her down a hole-"

"Still a downer." Piper retorted.

Phoebe growled. "I _still _wasn't finished! Jeez... Anyways, the hole is actually a place called Wonderland, and there are many attractive men there, also one woman named Vivaldi, and they all fall in love with her." Phoebe didn't feel like explaining the whole clocks for heats, territories, medicine of hearts, roles and faceless things. If she even tried to explain it to her, it would just go through one ear and out the other.

"Oh!" Piper exclaimed happily. "So, it's like Alice in Wonderland, only all the characters are, er, sexy, and they love some insecure chick?" Piper dumbed it down enough for herself

"Well yeah, pretty much." She replied with a shrug.

"Damn, what if everyone loved us!?" Piper mused. "That'd just be the best thing evar!"

"No it wouldn't! It'd suck!" She scowled.

"Then why the hell are you reading it?" She smirked and pocked her friend in the cheek.

Phoebe swatted away her hand in annoyance, and went red at the question. Piper had a point. No one would desire to read about a girl loved by everyone, and not secretly wish the same for them self.

"Heh, gotcha there, didn't I?" Piper grinned in triumph.

But, Phoebe was too flustered to reply. She never thought that way before, but it was true. She was the girl who wished that people would notice her, although she did nothing to get noticed. _I wish I was more confident._

Piper's mind seemed to have drifted to another planet as she laid her back down on the bed, placing her hands behind her head comfortably. Those words seemed to had really got her wondering. She shut her eyes, and fell into a very light sleep. Almost barely asleep at all.

•

_"Hey, did you know?"_

_"Every game has its rules."_

_"And those rules are cemented from the very beginning."_

_"But you already know this, right?"_

•

Her eyes snapped open, and she jolted from her position.

"You okay?" Phoebe raised a brow at her friend, wondering why the bed had shook so abruptly.

"Erm yeah... Fine..." She mumbled. _What was that?_ She wondered. Sure, those were the words from the manga, so it sort of makes sense that she dreamt about it because it happened recently, but still... Nothing about that voice sounded dreamlike.

* * *

Nightmare had been staring at the two girls through the portal in his dream realm for a while with Peter White, who bitterly kept his eyes averted from the two girls.

"The energetic one is absolutely enticing, wouldn't you think?" He mused as he gazed at the long haired ravenette through the hole. "I think we should bring her. She even said she wished to be loved by everyone." He grinned.

Peter shrugged. He swore he'd never feel the same way about another woman in his life. Ever since _she _left.

He loved her, but she didn't return any of his affection. No. Instead, she left to her world. She even married the man who broke her heart. Blood's lookalike. The disgusting man was the reason why she was so sad, and the reason why she came to Wonderland in the first place, yet she runs off with him.

"You're not even looking!" Nightmare whined. "I'm trying to do you a favor, you know? I'm helping you get over Alice."

Anger was set ablaze within Peter. _How dare this ignorant man attempt to make me forget Alice! She is the only one I'll ever lov-_

He had glanced at the vision in front of him, only to see how this so called "Piper" girl could ever compare to Alice.

Although, instead of noticing the raven-haired girl that the incubus gushed over, he noticed the one on the bed with her legs crossed, contently reading a book.

She was absolutely breathtaking.

Her long and curly, platinum blonde hair reached her waist, with bangs covering her forehead. She was so small and petite. Her skin was very pale, seeming as though the sun would harm her greatly. Her silvery blue eyes twinkled while she giggled from something amusing she was reading, her pink lips curling into a smile as she pushed up her black thick-rimed glasses to the bridge of her nose with her index finger.

The incubus could hear every word running through the white rabbit's mind.

"What was that about never loving again?" Nightmare sneered.

Peter hadn't even noticed the man's teasing. He was so captivated by the girl.

Nightmare shrugged. "I was only going to ask for you to retrieve the raven haired girl, but the one with the silver eyes is lovely as well." He placed a hand on his chin in thought. Two Foreigners? Can Wonderland really handle that many? They were barely able to stand one, without going completely mad.

"What's her name?!" Peter frantically asked, not ripping his gaze from the girl.

"Phoebe Murano." Nightmare replied.

Peter smiled. "Phoebe... What a lovely name." He said dreamily.

"Yes..." The incubus agreed. "Now take them here, to Wonderland."

"How will I bring them both?" Peter raised an eyebrow. Foreigners never just _agree _to go with him, and they never follow them like they're supposed to, so naturally the alternative is bringing them by force. You couldn't just... carry two foreigners.

"You're right..." Nightmare began to think again. He's doing this for Peter, because of his misery from losing Alice. It's only fair to help another role holder in the same way, right? Someone who needs happiness...

"I know just the role holder to help."

* * *

"Come on, get your lazy bum up, and let's go do something!" Piper exclaimed loudly as she stood from the bed.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I honestly would *cough* lies *cough*, but I'm not dressed." She smiled at her friend in hopes that she could use it as an excuse to not have to leave her house.

"Then get dressed, duh." Piper remarked. "I'll be in the living room waiting." She left the room with her black heels clicking against the hard wood floor as she walked off.

Phoebe sighed and solemnly made her way to her closet. Her friend had such cute clothes. Her outfit for today was to die for. It was lovely royal blue, spaghetti strap dress that stopped mid thigh, with a black bow on the chest. She accessorized it perfectly with lace tights, and black heeled ankle boot with spikes all over the toe. Of course, it being fall, the outfit wouldn't be complete without a studded black leather jacket.

Piper usually always made all of her clothes, and was worshiped at school for it, but Phoebe preferred comfort over looks. She didn't look unattractive, but she was a bit insecure about the clothes she wore. She never thought girly or glamorous clothes suited her.

After sulking about what her average closet could be, she settled for an Adventure Time T-shirt. The shirt consisted of a big pink bow with all of the characters from the gender bended episode sitting on it. As for the bottoms she wore...

A _skirt._

What a dreaded piece of clothing. Giving boys the easy opportunity to see your unmentionables. She groaned, but convinced herself to wear such a cute, black ruffled skirt if her friend was dressed so nice today. She felt much more comfortable in a pair of black converse then she did in flats or heels, so they sufficed.

Her hair was unruly, and she didn't feel like dealing with it now, so she just brushed it into a ponytail with a plain black ribbon.

She grabbed a black and white striped cardigan for the cold fall winds, and her bag filled with all of the things she needed to survive (3DS, every Nintendo game cartridge she owns, her cellphone, headphones, iPod, and chargers for every one of these items.)

"Great! You're ready, let's go!" Piper said as she stood from the couch to examine her friend before leaving. "Cute skirt." She commented.

Phoebe smiled, having approval from her friend who has such good taste made her happy. "Thank you."

Without another word, Piper grabbed her wrist and went strait to the door.

"Erm... Where are we going?" Phoebe asked uncomfortably.

"Eh, I dunno. The mall?" Piper suggested.

Ugh. The mall has _people_. "Uh, what about Barns and Nobles... Or GameStop?" Phoebe mumbled.

"No way, that's lame." She laughed.

Phoebe frowned and growled at the situation she was in. She hated the mall. So many _clothing_ stores.

* * *

(One hour later)

"Oh, come on! The Macy's perfume department wasn't _that _bad." Piper laughed at her friend grumbling and muttering incoherent curses under her breath.

"Are you kidding? Six people grabbed my wrists and sprayed perfume on me! I SMELL like the Macy's perfume department!" She bellowed and took a deep breath before continuing. "... Can we just go into Barns and Nobles?" She mumbled.

Piper groaned._ Damn. Doesn't she have enough manga? Then again, I kinda made her miserable today..._"Fine, but I'm going into Hot Topic while you're there." She sighed.

"Thank you!" She smiled and ran off to the direction of the large book store.

* * *

"What does this foreigner look like again?" Boris asked.

Peter groaned. The cat had already asked the same question three times. "I'll tell you again, germ. She has long strait black hair, and green eyes. She's wearing a blue and black dress. The other foreigner is blonde with blue eyes." He growled.

Boris scowled at the rabbit for calling him a germ, and turned his attention to the large building that read Barns and Noble. _Foreigners have such weird names for things, _he thought.

"Now, go look for the other foreigner." Peter said arrogantly before walking into the store.

Boris rolled his eyes and continued to search for the foreigner. Black hair and green eyes, _anyone _could look like that!

One particular store he passed by caught his eye. Hot Topic? Yet another weird name, but still, the inside looked so cool! He wondered if they had guns there.

He grinned hopefully and entered the store, no longer getting any weird glances for his outlandish attire. Instead, people admired such a hardcore and punk outfit, at least here they did.

There were interesting piercings he wished he could buy, but obviously couldn't, seeing as though he was penniless. He sighed, still wondering if there were weapons sold here. Maybe someone could direct him to where they were.

* * *

Piper's pov:

"Hey, you know if guns are sold here?"

I turned around and looked at the person as if they had three heads. Da fuck kinda question is that? Not only was his question completely weird, but his outfit was so outlandish, but cool nonetheless. He had on practically half a shirt with zippers on it that showed his stomach, and a piercing with three triangle tattoos above it. He wore one long fingerless black glove with of purple buckles on them, and a short fingerless black glove on the other hand. He had lots of gold rings, and many other gold piercings, including some sort of long chain connected to a purple collar on his shirt. He wore the weirdest pants, er... Skirt? Or was is a kilt? He had purple striped socks. The purple boa was a little much, but I loved it.

I couldn't help but take full notice of his hair being pink. It was weird, it didn't even look like it was died, it looked natural! Who has yellow eyes? They look too real to be contacts, and... are those cat ears with piercings? And a tail!?

"Um... Naw, ain't no guns here, man." I mumbled. His boa... His ears and tail, where they real!? They all look so soft...

He grinned wildly after studying my features.

"Would your name happen to be Piper?" He asked his grin getting wider.

"Um, yeah, how'd you know?" I said suspiciously.

His grin got even wider, Jesus Christ that's a huge smile!

He unexpectedly grabbed my hand and pulled on my arm lightly. "Come with me." He said.

I felt blood rise to my cheeks. This, admittedly, incredibly hot guy randomly asks me to go _somewhere_ with him. Where the hell is _somewhere_? He's cute, but suspicious...

"What? Go Where? A-and why?" I asked incredulously.

"Eh, I don't really know how to explain, and I kinda don't wanna." He grinned down at me and continued to try to pull me in the other direction.

I scowled. Attractive or not, I'm not going anywhere with someone I just met. "No! Let go of me!" I slapped his hand away.

To this he pulled his hand back in shock. "Look, dude. I don't know you." I grunted in frustration before attempting to walk off.

But he would have none of that.

He smirked and sighed. "Sorry, but you made me do this."

"Do wha-!" I was abruptly lifted off my feet, turned on my stomach and thrown over his shoulder. "Hey, put me down!" I bellowed, but it was no use, my screaming was muffled from the damn pink boa.

"What was that? Sorry, I can't here you." He sneered, as his tail swished behind him friskily, while walking out of the store, and miraculously no one noticed that he had a screaming girl over his shoulder.

"Kidnapping! This is illegal! Let me go, you creep!" I pounded my fists on his back and flailed my limbs in attempts to wriggle out of his grip.

"No can do."

I groaned and felt my face heat up. Oh my god, where are his hands touching!? He kept a firm grip on my thighs, and his hands were just close enough to my unmentionables for me to slap him.

"D-don't put your hands there, perv!" I brought up my heel and kicked his hand harshly.

"Ow! You're lucky you're cute, 'cause you're really mean." The cat grumbled.

"Oh, forgive me for not being a ray of sunshine, WHILE BEING KIDNAPPED!" I screeched as I noticed the grass underneath me, since the ground was all I could see from this angle. "Where are you taking me!?" I demanded.

"Some place fun~." he replied.

"Not funny! Tell me exactly where you're taking me or, I will kick your-" I began to scream as he jumped into a huge, gapping hole. "You're fuckin' crazyyyyy!"

* * *

Barns and Nobles. Ah, paradise~. The mini Starbucks in the corner of the store, where people read stacks of magazines that they won't buy, the back of the store, with CDs and DVDs is empty and deserted. The art book section has the best charcoal pencils, and sketchbooks, as well as guide books for learning how to draw specific things. Then when you wait in line to buy, you're tempted buy the irrelevant knickknacks and indulging chocolate bars.

And my happy place: the manga section.

So many to choose from! I just love that I live in a town where there are few anime fans, because that way I'm able to sit in the middle of the floor with a book, and I can laugh as hard as I want while reading Lucky Star, Hetalia, and K-ON! because no one will hear me or come here. I rarely ever buy any manga, other than the HnKnA series and a few others. So that's why I spend so much time here, reading entire manga series in hours, rather than having to buy them.

It's great, because I enjoy the relaxing quite...

"NO, IT'S MINE!"

"NO, MINE!"

Aw flip, I jinxed it. I sat crisscross with my back against the book case reading Bloody Kiss (a very underrated manga). I scrunched up my nose in annoyance from the noise as I raised my head and looked back and forth for the origin of the ruckus.

"Give it to me! It's mine!" A little girl screamed. I turned to see the little girl red in the face, glaring daggers at a boy her age, holding a white stuffed animal. I couldn't tell what it was, though. They were too far away.

The boy stuck out his tongue to the little girl, while he hugged the toy harder. Jeez, the stuffing's going to pop out of that thing. "No, I found it first." He hissed.

"There you two are!" Another voice yelled. It was a woman. She walked up to the two rambunctious children and snatched the stuffed toy from the boy's hands. "I'm not buying this after you two ran off like that!" She scolded.

The two children immediately burst into complaining tears, the whining was unbearably loud, and got louder as the woman placed the stuffed animal on a random nearby shelf.

"Let's go." She said sternly, grabbing both of there hands before storming away.

I sighed, now that that's over... I was about to continue reading until I decided to glance up at the toy that those kids had been fighting over, just because of curiosity.

It was an adorable and unbelievably realistic white rabbit with a red waistcoat, rounds glasses, and a pocket watch.

My eyes widened. I-is it... No.

A Peter White plushy! I shut my book and stuffed it randomly onto a shelf, and began to search for HnKnA volume one so I could find his rabbit form and compare just how similar they were.

***Thud***

I turned around towards where the sound came from, and when I did the Peter White plushy was gone with two books open and on the floor as if something had knocked them off.

"But...?" I was utterly confused. If someone came and picked it up, I would have noticed immediately. It made no sense. Toys don't just walk off on their own... Unless it wasn't a toy? Naw, that's dumb, it wasn't a real rabbit...

Someone had to have just taken it swiftly. What a lucky bastard they were. I grumbled at the loss of such a cute thing. Peter White was my third favorite next to Pierce Villars, and Grey Ringmarch. I wish Alice were nicer to him, I mean, he was truly hoping that bringing her to Wonderland would make her happy, but even though he loved her she still was so mean! Maybe he was clingy, but... I wouldn't mind that...

I sighed as I leaned my head back on the book case, erasing my previous thought about a Peter fantasy. How lame. My eyes were becoming so droopy, and I yawned over and over, making my eyes moist. I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night playing Pokémon, but it was just so fun!

I hugged my legs to my chest, and rested my chin on my knees. It's not like anyone comes to this part of the store, anyways. One little nap won't hurt...

•

_"Hey," a whisper started._

_"Did you know?"_

_"Every game has its rules."_

_"And those rules are cemented from the very beginning."_

_"But you already know this, right?"_

•

My eyes fluttered open. Weird, how long was I out? It only felt like seconds... I shrugged and yawned as I raised my head and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Ahem!" I heard someone clear their throat forcefully, and I turned my attention to them.

"Huh?" I responded curiously as I glanced around, my gaze eventually landing on the Peter White rabbit form plushy from earlier on the floor a few feet away from me, only now it was standing... and smiling... and blinking.

"You're supposed to chase me." And apparently now it's talking.

Okay, I must be high or something. This can't be a dream. Everything around me is way too real. For me, it's easy to distinguish dream from reality.

But still... Rabbit's don't talk! It must be some sort of hallucination. Maybe if I try to fall back asleep I'll wake up, and I won't be imagining such weird things. I shut my eyes, and rest my chin on my knees again.

"Hey!" I heard the rabbit say, but I ignored it. "You're supposed to follow me!" He whined.

I scrunched my face up in frustration and opened one eye, glaring at the rabbit that had moved even closer to me. Ugh, why would I be having hallucinations? That was a stupid assumption. Maybe this dream is just really vivid?

Still glaring at the scowling rabbit, I think... _You can't feel in a dream, and... I can't help but notice how soft his fur looks..._

My features soften, and I move my head a bit, leaning my cheek into my knee, staring at him blankly with my head cocked. I raise my hand near his chubby bunny cheek. His eyes dart over to my approaching hand, and his nose twitches and his ears flinch in response. His scowl turns to curiosity, wondering why my hand is reached out to him.

Bringing it further, I brush my fingers against his white fur. It feels like velvet. I smile as I gently rub my thumb on his cheek.

"You're so soft~." I giggle sweetly.

His eyes widen in surprise, as if he wasn't expecting my kindness. Then I just... snapped. I pulled my other arm closer, and pick him up from under his stubby little arms. He slightly struggles as he's airborne for a second, while I place him in my lap and hug him close to my chest.

"Hehe, so cute!" I squealed.

Whoa.

Wait.

Pause.

What the hell.

I could feel him... The actual fur... And he talked to me... And you can't feel in dreams... And he talked!

_HE TALKED._

My eyes snapped open, and I feel as if I've been struck by lightning. Before I had a chance to pull away from the rabbit, he speaks.

"Phoebe, my dear~!" He says cheerfully, and struggles a bit in my embrace. I can tell he wants to be put down, so I did. I really needed to get down to the bottom of this, and find out why a flipping rabbit is talking to me, but I let him speak first as I place him on the floor.

He beams at me, looking as if he was the happiest man in the- er, rabbit in the world.

Then, suddenly, in a flash and small puff of smoke the rabbit that I had assumed to be a Peter White plushy, magically transformed before my eyes.

His appearance changed drastically. He was now a human. A man with snow-white hair and rabbit ears, beautiful red eyes, the same round glasses, and red waistcoat with a large pocket watch on a chain.

Okay, I've seen really good cosplay before, but this is just ridiculous.

I blink and start stuttering incoherently, "Y-you! ...Y-you're!" I bellowed and pointed at him with my jaw dropped in shock and even horror. This is insane! I'm insane! "B-but you...! And you're...! And why?!-" I flailed my arms in complete and utter confusion, until _assumed _to be Peter kneels down and places a white gloved finger to my lips, silencing my blabbering.

"Please, relax, my dear. Peter White is here~." He smiled at me, and my face went from ivory to brick red in a matter of seconds. And he even rhymed! "I would love to stay in your arms forever, but we must be leaving, however." He pulled his hand away from my lips, and reached for my hands, pulling me up and helping me to my feet.

"W-wait! Uh, w-where are we- I-I mean, where are you t-taking me!?" I blurted as my face became even more flustered, and my heart was beating a mile a minute.

He just continued to smile, as if I wasn't terrifyingly confused, which I was. Completely disregarding my question, he brought himself close to me in an awkward hug and lifted me up. I was thrown over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"H-hey wait w-what're you doing! Put me down!" I screamed and struggled in his arms.

"Please don't scream in my ear." He replied somewhat smugly.

"No! Leave me alone; put me down n-now!" I whined.

"I'll put you down when we get there." He replied perkily.

I struggled to get free from his grip and even tried to hit and kick him, but nothing worked. And what I find amazing is the fact that no one gave a shit about a screaming girl being carried away forcefully by a man with rabbit ears. People are so careless!

After staring at the ground for a while, I eventually saw grass. So this freaky cosplayer is taking me to the woods or something?

"W-where're you taking me!?" I screamed.

"That hole." He replied.

"WHAT!?" I bellowed.

Either this is a freak with amazing cosplay that is convinced that I'm Alice, and the rabbit plushy thing never happened or this is really Peter White, and he's really taking me to Wonderland. Or I'm crazy.

So when are we gonna jump down this hole, because I need to know so I can start praying before I die.

"Ahhhh!" Right on cue, I began screaming. "I don't wanna die!"

"My dear, I would never let you die." Peter yelled as we fell.

"You're crazy!" I continued to screamed as my lungs started run out of air and my throat started to grow sore.

I began to wonder if the hole could get any deeper, until there was finally a blinding white light. I shut my eyes and anticipated the awaiting death before blacking out.

* * *

**Well, there you go! Sorry for the beginning being so irrelevant. I just wanted to introduce the characters in a way that explained their personality, which also explains why I didn't do 1st person pov until later. Oh, and I didn't think to mention the disclaimer in the beginning, so I'll just do it now.**

**I don't own J/C/HnKnA. Everything but my oc's belongs to QuinnRose.**

**So, please review! I won't update until I get a decent amount of reviews! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 Witchcraft and Kiss Rape

**Disclaimer: I do not own J/C/HnKnA. Quinrose does. All I own are my oc's and story line. (I wish I owned Boris! TTATT)**

**Enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

Piper's pov:

Sunlight irritated my slumber from behind my eyelids, to which I moaned in complaint. Man, I really gotta get curtains for my room.

Wait...

Wasn't I at the mall? With Phoebe? ... I was in HotTopic, and then... There was that hot dude with cat ears.

...Nah, that must've just been a dream. I bet I'm still in bed! And I probably never even went to Phoebe's house yet! I bet that's what happened.

I was gradually waking myself up mentally as the thoughts and questions raced through my head. I began to hear muffled voices in the background.

"Brother, I think I saw the lady twitch!" Said a boy.

"Me, too, brother!" Another voice agreed.

"Shhhh! You're gonna wake her up!" Said a third voice.

"But Boris, don't you wanna wake her up?" The first voice whispered.

"Yeah, so we can play with her?" Said the second.

"Well, yeah... But she'll be mad if we wake her up." He replied.

Am I still dreaming? None of these voices sound familiar...

"I know! How 'bout I play some music to wake her?" Another voice I hadn't heard yet said.

"NO, NO, N-"

***SCREECH!* *EEEK!***

A sound similar to a cat in a dishwasher throbbed throughout my eardrums, along with a horribly tone-deaf singing voice. I shrieked as my eyes cracked open, and I slapped my hands over my ears.

"Please, Gowland! Make it stop!" The first two boys screamed.

"Old man! Stop playing! You're killing her!" The third screeched.

I groaned in irritation before screaming, "**DEAR GOD, PLEASE SHUT THE F*CK UP!**"

The violin stifled one last terrible note before stopping instantaneously along with the horrid singing.

I removed my hands from my ears, first noticing my surroundings to be a bland and simple bedroom with blindingly bright neon yellow walls. I glared dangerously at all the unfamiliar faces in the room.

The man holding the violin that caused my eardrum's so much pain had long red hair in a braid with glasses, stubble on his chin, a flashy yellow coat with blue shapes all over it, and bizarre horses on his belt. All together, he was a handsome looking, older man in an atrocious outfit.

The other two boys were twins with raven hair, one with blue eyes and the other with bizarre red eyes. They had on some sort of uniforms with hats that matched accordingly to their eye color. They looked around 12 to 14, and were absolutely adorable.

The third man in the room was... _Him_.

I gasped as my eyes widened. "You!" I said menacingly as I pointed a finger at him. "Where am I!? Where'd you take me!?" I demanded as jolted up into a sitting position on the bed. I regretted that mistake instantly, as my head began to throb. Either because of falling down a hole or the terrible attempt at music, I couldn't tell.

He just grinned widely, which only added to my irritation. "You're in Wonderland." Was his reply.

I just frowned and raised an eyebrow. You've gotta be fucking kidding me, right? I mean, Wonderland? _Really_!? "Cut the shit, and be serious! Where am I!?" I growled.

"He just told you, lady!" Said the boy in the blue uniform.

"Yeah, he just told you! You're in Wonderland!" Said the one in red.

I shook my head and squinted my eyes as I wondered if there was a limit of how stupid people could be. These people are a perfect example.

Realizing I would never receive any answers to my questions I sighed and glared back at the cat boy. "Take me home." I spat.

"Okay, lady! You can go home!" The boy in blue said, stepping in front of my view of the cat.

"Yeah, you can go home. Only if you drink this." The red little boy smiled and dug in his pockets and pulled out a blue vial full of red liquid. He handed it to me, but I only shoved his hand away.

"If you think I'm dumb enough to drink some suspicious liquid given to me by strangers that kidnapped me, then you've got another thing coming." I said darkly.

"Aw, lady, don't call it kidnapping!" The blue one frowned.

"Yeah, think of it as more like... Surprise adoption!" Said the red one.

They both beamed at me, which was absolutely flipping adorable. "Now you're our new onee-chan!" They said in unison.

Onee-chan? Isn't that Japanese or something? "O-onee-chan!?" I said incredulously. "What the hell is that?!" I screamed.

"It's Japanese for big sis!" They chirped.

My eyes narrowed as frustration began to build within me, almost at the brim of my tolerance meter. I seethed as I threw the bed sheets off me and stood on the ground with my fists balled at my sides.

"Oh, onee-chan looks mad..." said the twins.

"Your face is really red, are you feeling okay?" asked the cat.

"Maybe I should play her another-"

"NO! She should drink the Medicine of Hearts!" the twins complained.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed so loudly everyone in the room cringed, and even I was left with a ringing in my ears. I turned to the cat boy and answered his question with rage, "The reason my face is red should be obvious to you. I'm angry that I'm surrounded by lunatics, and I just wanna go home!" I bellowed and turned to the man with the braided hair and violin. "Don't ever play that or any or any other instrument, _or_ sing _ever_ again!" I turned to the twins who paled as my piercing glare landed on them. "And you two! I am _not_ your onee-chan, or big sister or... WHATEVER!" I snatched the vial from the the red one's hand and clutched it in my fingers so hard my knuckles turned white. "AND I AM _NOT_ DRINKING THIS STUPID VIAL!" I bellowed before I brought my arm behind my shoulder, and then swung it down forcefully, throwing the glass vial to the ground.

It shattered into millions of pieces with a loud piercing noise as it hit the floor. The red liquid splattered everywhere, staining the floor with little drops. I still stared at the ground with a scowl as I spoke, "Now... Take me ho-" I gasped.

The shards of the glass... were flouting around, and placing them self in the same spots again, and the red liquid was being lifted from off the floor and back into the vial as it repaired itself. It's like the shattering from seconds ago was taped and was being played in reverse. When it was all repaired, it stayed in the same spot on the floor, then rolled towards my foot.

I blinked and looked at the four people in the room completely mortified and confused. Should I scream...? Yeah, I think I should scream.

"**WITCHCRAFT!**" I bellowed and ran out of the room. To where? I have no fucking idea.

* * *

Phoebe's pov:

**(Author's note: Piper went down the hole first, and then Boris took her from the clock tower to the amusement park while she was unconscious. So by the time Phoebe and Peter jump down the hole, Piper and Boris would have left the clock tower. So yeah, I also had Phoebe wake up from blacking out a lot sooner than Piper. Just thought I'd clear that up.)**

I'm not dead? Was it a dream? ... Weird, I could've sworn that the last thing I remember happening before blacking out was falling down a really deep hole... And before that, there was the whole Peter White plushy in Barns and Nobles thing... Then he turned into Peter White!

That had to be a dream. Maybe I'm still in Barns and Nobles taking a nap. It was all just a dream... Why am I... Disappointed?

"Phoebe!" Someone desperately called out my name.

My brows narrowed as I shut my eyes tighter while moaning and ignoring the frantic voice.

"Phoebe! Please wake up!"

I whimpered as I forced myself to crack my eyes open. I became aware that I was lying on a stone floor, obviously outside, since the sun was burning my eyes.

"Phoebe!" I flinched from the unexpected voice.

The silhouette of someone's head hovered over me blocking the sun's ray. Are those rabbit ears?

"You're awake!" They placed both of their gloved hands on the side of my cheeks.

I had to shut my eyes tightly to focus my blurry vision. My sinuses throbbed and I brought a hand to my face to rub my eyes from underneath my glasses. While keeping my eyes shut, I pushed my weight off of the floor and sat up.

I moaned a whiny questions to whoever was there. "Ungh... What... h-happened?"

They grabbed my cheeks again, and frantically replied, "Oh, Phoebe, my dear! I carried you down the hole, and you blacked out as soon as you entered Wonderland! Are you okay? Any bruises? Do you have a concussion?!" the man bellowed.

I whimpered as another wave of pain washed over me. _Hole...? Wonderland?! ... _**_My dear_**_!?_ _No, oh no, no, no!_ I forced myself to open my eyes, although I was very light sensitive at the moment. I gasped as my chest began to feel tight.

There he was. Peter White. Red waistcoat, giant pocket watch, rabbit ears and all. The real deal... I wanted to ask if this was a dream, but he'll just reply and say that it is if I believe it is! Just like he never told Alice that this was real... Wait, is Alice here? Am I... the foreigner?! Oh my God! No! I don't want this!

I pushed his gloved hands from my face and backed up against a wall while still sitting in the floor. He cocked his head curiously. "What's wrong, Phoebe?" He asked.

"T-take me home!" I tried to scream it, but my voice cracked and it sounded like a pathetic whimper. "N-Now!"

He walked over to me and crouched down in front of me. _Just like with Alice_, I thought. "I can't, but..." He trailed off as he put a hand in his pocket and pulled it a blue vial... _The_ vial. From the manga. "Here. Drink this." He smiled.

I rarely get random moments of confidence, but right now was one of those rare moments. I narrowed me eyes and smirked smugly. "Ha! I know what that is, and I am _not_ drinking it!" I said triumphantly.

Peter's eyes narrowed quizzically from behind his glasses. "How could you know what this is?" He asked.

My eyes widened. No! Wouldn't it be bad if they knew about the manga, the games, and the movie and stuff? This is considered a _game_. _Their_ game... Wouldn't that just... ruin everything or... I don't know, cause a glitch or something? I want to go home immediately, but I don't want to damage Wonderland, either... I'll just pretend I don't know anything. "Uh! Um... I-it's a s-suspicious liquid! I-it could be drugged o-or poisoned! I-I'm not drinking it!" I shouted and slapped my hands over my lips for protection from... kiss rape. I am not going to let him force me to drink that stuff by kissing me!

Peter's features curled into a reassuring smile before he spoke, "I would never poison or drug you, Phoebe! I love you!"

... I'm done.

I. am. done.

I. AM. SO. DONE.

I scowled and removed my hands from my face, to ball them up into fists and hold them against my chest. "You don't love me! You don't even know me! I am _not_ drinking that vial! Now _take. me. home_." I screamed.

He seemed to respond with nothing but silence. Not that he seemed at a loss for words, but he seemed to not be paying any attention at all. Instead, he seemed deep in thought. "Ah!" He exclaimed as if he had an idea or had remembered something important. "I had forgotten." He said as he popped the top of the vial with his thumb. The the glass heart shaped cork landed on the stone floor with a *plink!*

"The game would be boring if it was easy." He said to himself, yet still looked at me in the eyes. He brought the vial to his lips and tipped his head back until the liquid was all gone from the small container.

I gasped as he placed his hand under my chin and pulled me close to him. I had no time to react, until he had already pressed his lips against mine. My mouth, still agape from my gasp made it easy for him to let the liquid pour into my mouth. I had to swallow or I'd choke! My face was so red, and my eyes were sealed closed as I gulped the Medicine of Hearts.

I can't believe my first kiss is with...! With...! Peter White!

Peter White... the character I've been obsessed with for... how long? I don't know, but way too long. But it's only happening because he's making me drink the vial! But... he said he loved me... And he was telling the truth when he said he loved Alice... Where is she anyways!?

Surprisingly, when the liquid was gone, he still kept his lips against mine, and he had relaxed his muscles, not as forceful as he was before. He had closed his eyes, too. My hands trembled as I absentmindedly raised them to cup his cheeks. I think I'm... enjoying this.

_What am I doing!?_ I mentally screamed at myself. I breathed in through my nose with a gasp as my eyes cracked open. My muscles stiffened, and I pushed my hands harder against his face. I shoved all his weight off of me, grabbed his wrist that was softly placed under my chin and pushed him away.

He looked down at me and blinked in confusion as to why I had ceased the kiss, before he started smiling giddily. "You kissed me back! You must _really_ love me!" He chirped.

I brought my hand back behind my head as far as it could go, then swung it forward. The sound of my palm slapping against his cheek was almost ear piercing, and it left my hand red and stinging. Peter's face jerked back from the impact, and he glanced up at me with hurt and confused eyes.

"G..." I tried to form a sentence as a lump grew in my throat and tears hot tears formed in the corners of my eyes. "G-get away from me!" I cried. I pushed him more and shoved him to the side.

I let the tears roll down my cheeks as I stood from the ground and started to run towards the door. The liquid blurred my vision, and I had no idea where I was going or if I was even at the clock tower or not. I had no idea about anything. The only thing I knew for certain, was that I wanted to get away from Peter.

My legs grew tired from running down the stairs, until I finally made my way to what seemed like the bottom floor. I blinked a bit to get a clear image of the room, immediately making my way to the front door as I rubbed my eyes.

I was so busy crying that I even blocked out the sound of an angry man yelling at me. "What are you doing here?! Who are you?!" the man bellowed.

I turned around and saw Julius Monrey. Normally, I'd be ecstatic about seeing one of my favorite characters from the series, but I was emotionally unstable form the fact that I was just rape kissed, and I had to play some damn game with bishonen men to fill a vial and only _then_ can I go home go home! I didn't wish for this!

I trembled as I stared at the man. _He's tall and extremely intimidating_, I thought as more tears spilled from my eyes.

I sniffled and bellowed out my reply, "I-I was just leaving!" I sobbed.

I turned back around and as I approached the door, it swung open from someone else on the other side. I didn't have time to move out of the way, and the door conked me right in the forehead.

"Ow!" I shouted and shut my eyes, while I held my head that was already developing a welt. The pain I had experienced earlier from falling down the hole was still faintly there, but was now 10 times more painful.

I began to stagger and lose my balance as my vision became spotted with inky blackness. The last thing I heard before blacking out was the sound of Julius' voice in a scolding and angry tone.

**"ACE!"**

* * *

**Haha! I am pretty proud of this chapter, to be honest! Yay, some love for Peter...! Well, sort of, if you don't count Phoebe slapping him. XD Anyways, thank you SO much for the reviews from:**

**KD (The best HnknA fic you have **_**ever**_** read?! *Hyperventilating* And I'm I'm a genius!? Oh dear God, BLESS YOUR SOUL! Your review almost made my cry tears of joy! ^-^ OMG YOU DESERVE A HUG *hugs* Thank you!)**

**Reaper. death(Yay, It's well written! Hehe, that makes me happy!)**

**DCreed (Yay! Thank you... I love it when people say "chiz" hehe...)**

**Hope Diamond (Ya really like Boris?! Oh, thank you so much! I was so worried about him being ooc!)**

**austraiantatious (Yay! I'm so happy the summery grabbed your attention! Summaries are always so hard! I'm glad that this one works!)**

**And thank you for the follows and favorites as well!**

**I'm in such a great mood that I might continue to write! But for now this is all that will be in this chapter! If you want more, then please review, favorite, follow, all that jazz! ^-^**

**I might take ideas on what you want my oc's to do next, too. So give me ideas if you have them! Bye, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 I Hate People

**Hello! I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I did! I wonder how long I'll be eating leftover turkey, though...**

**Well, I'm not gonna ramble, so here is your chapter, and... I own nothing~!**

* * *

Piper's pov:

I ran from the lunatics until my throat felt like sandpaper, and my legs felt like they were going to give out any second. It's sad that I've only just now left the building, and I'm already exhausted.

Hey, it's hard to run in heals! Plus, I'm not the most athletic person...

My breathing hitched as I became aware of my surroundings.

There's... Theme park music? And... Screams? I glanced to the sound of the screams, and in the distance was a huge roller coaster! To the left of me were spinning teacups! And in front of me was a lit up merry-go-round. I gaped at the giant Ferris wheel from my right, and the food court looks amazing. There's a huge haunted house, and water rides! I even see a sign with an arrow that points to a pool!

_This place is heaven~!_

"Onee-chan!"

"Pretty lady!"

_Happy feeling's gone._

I turned around, and there they were. The adorable twins, the hot cat dude, and the old man with the violin.

"Oh no! You get away from me, ya creeps!" I pointed a trembling finger at them.

"We're not going to hurt you, onee-chan." The twins chorused.

Their adorableness, it's so... hard... not to... give in! "Oh... S-so cute..." I whimpered to myself.

"Onee-chan thinks we're cute?" They said in unison. "Onee-chan must love us!"

"Come on, onee-chan! Let's go play!" Said the blue one, grabbing my left wrist.

"Yeah, let's play a game!" Said the red one grabbing the other.

"Hey, why do you get to play with her? I wanna show her around the park!" She cat complained.

"What if she wants to listen to my music instead!?" Bellowed the violin man.

"NO! SHUT UP!" I screamed at them both, yanking my wrists from their hands. I glared at them, and their eyes began to water with tears, giving them an innocent and sad appearance. "W-wait, wait! Don't cry!"

I sighed deeply. "Look, you're adorable, but I'm not your onee-chan... Okay?" I turned to the cat boy. "Now, you." I said dangerously, as I approached him invading most of his space. "You'd better explain to me what's going on, or I'm seriously going to injure you."

He just grinned widely. "I told you. You're in Wonderland, and you need to drink this." He said as he pulled the vial from his pocket.

I groaned and glances down at the vial in his hands. "If I drink this will you explain to me what's going on, and who you are?" I asked as I pulled the vial from his soft grip on it.

"Yes." He smiled smugly and nodded.

"Fine." I said curtly before popping the top of the glass container and chugging it down.

It just tasted like water, despite the red color. I was hoping for cherry, but oh well...

"Now," I began curtly. "Tell me what's going on or-"

"Are the amusement park role holders bothering you, young lady?" A suave and silky voice interrupted my sentence.

I swiftly turned around, and my dark green eyes met with electric green orbs along with extremely handsome features and a charming smile. Okay, cat boy was attractive, but this guy's just... godly! He had raven shoulder length hair that seemed unkempt, although under a fancy, decorated top hat. He had a white suit with gold lining and different colored card symbols, black pants and shoes, and white gloves. A very clean and polished appearance, but I could do without the cane, and he doesn't seem crippled.

Beside him was an adorable curly haired ginger with bazaar violet eyes. He wore a long black trench coat with blue buttons, a large plaid purple scarf, turquoise pants, and brown boots. Around his waist and over his shoulder like a satchel, was a yellow belt with a gun attached to it. I don't know which part I should be more freaked out about, the gun or the fact that he has flipping brown rabbit ears on his head!?

"Oh no, it's boss and the cheeky hare!" the twins whispered to each other discretely then hid behind me, as if I was a human shield. I turned around and scowled at their terrified faces, and I also noticed a worried look on the cat boy as he kept his gaze on the violin man, who seemed to be seething with anger.

I turned to the top hatted man again and crossing my arms irritably, I replied, "Yes!" Although I have no idea what he meant by "role holders", I still answered the question truthfully.

The raven haired man seemed to smirk smugly before opening his mouth to speak again, but before he got the chance, the man beside him began to rant furiously towards the twins. "You little shits! You were supposed to be doing your job!" he yelled at the young boys.

"Shut up, stupid cheeky rabbit! We were on break!" Yelled the boy in blue.

"Yeah, stupid hare! We were spending time with onee-chan!" Said the red one.

The cat butted in and mentioned, "She's the new foreigner." he said grinning.

"Ah, so that's why this young lady has a face." said the man with the hat quizzically keeping a surveying eye on me.

"I am not a rabbi- Wait, there's a new foreigner?" the rabbit eared man questioned to himself as he glanced at me.

"Get off my territory, Dupre!" the man with the violin snarled at the top hat man.

I sighed as my head began to throb even more then it had earlier. I was so confused, and the fighting going on around me wasn't helping either.

The man who was addressed as 'Dupre' sneered, "My original purpose for visiting your park today, _Marry_, was to discus territory issues, but frankly, _Marry_, I'm now more intrigued by the lovely new foreigner." I felt my face heat up from the compliment as I starred at my feet. "I will leave your park, _Marry_. Just let the foreigner come with me." He seemed to put extreme emphasize on 'Marry', which I'm guessing was his name... Pfft, that's a girls name... Like Marian Moseby!

I glanced at "Marry" to see his reaction, and he just gazed at the ground with a blank expression, until he eventually cracked a crooked and very menacing grin. "Because of you, Dupre, everyone in Wonderland knows my name..." he said with his psychotic grin still present upon his features. He raised his head and turned his violin around in his hand. At first I was expecting him to just swing at him with the violin, but instead it began to glow, and it transformed into a large, brown rifle. "You're going to pay!"

Okay, apparently wherever I am is a place that straight up screws all logic.

They make me drink some red liquid in a vial for no reason, seeing as though that stuff has taken no affect on me. I'm called onee-chan by some adorable twins, and I'm not even related to them in any way! I'm pretty sure the rabbit and cat ears on these dudes are real... I'm called the foreigner, I mean what's with that?! And why would they wonder why I didn't have a face!? _Everyone _has a face! Then the violin changing into a deadly weapon? Well, isn't that just icing on the, fucked up cake?

I gazed at nothing in particular as Dupre and Marry began to shoot at each other, along with the twins and the rabbit guy and a few people with flashy, gaudy outfits with no faces... Wait! Why don't they have faces?! That's just... so wrong...

I saw Dupre's lips move, and I think whatever he said was ordered towards the rabbit eared guy. He gave a curt nod towards him and began to walk closer to me, while still facing the people shooting at him.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry, but I have to obey Blood's orders." He frowned a bit before wrapping his arm around my waist and throwing me over his shoulder, as if I weighed nothing at all.

"Hey! I've had enough of being carried away by force in one day! Put me down!" I screamed and flailed around as he began to run from the gun shooting scene, as well as the twins and the Dupre guy. He ignored my screaming as he continued to run.

I'm being kidnapped twice in one day. I'm beginning to feel like Phoebe, because now I hate people.

* * *

Phoebe's pov:

What de ja vu... Waking up with a throbbing head, finding it nearly impossible to open your eyes. You're wondering where you are and what the last thing you remember before blacking out was. Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired of this feeling. I swear, when I'm able to open my eyes, if I see a Julius Monray or Ace, I am going to flip a table!

I moaned and whimpered, although I seemed to have been able to open my eyes a lot quicker than the first time.  
Above me was a stone ceiling. Ugh, not my room. I groaned. What happened? I remember Peter kissing me, then I slapped him and ran away. All the way down the stairs... Then I saw Julius, and he yelled at me... Then I reached for the door, and...

_Ace._

Wow! I'm surprised he was even able to make it to the clock tower. He usually always ends up at the hatter mansion. But, no! It's just my luck that he had to arrive at the exact moment I reach out for the door knob and have the door bash me in the head!

I sighed as I realized how blurry my vision was, and I reached for my eyes and noticed my glasses weren't there. Instead, I had a wet dish rag on my forehead. I sat up in the bed and glanced around for my glasses, but I can't find them if I can't see!

I perked up from the sound of the door creaking open and a few footsteps clicking against the floor.

"Oh hey, you're awake!" I heard someone say cheerfully. I assumed it was Ace, from the peppy tone and the red blob that resembled his coat in the doorway. "I'm sorry I hit you with the door." he apologized as I heard his footsteps approach me.

I felt my face heat up. I was extremely nervous about having to pretend to not know everyone already. Ace is an assassin, shouldn't he easily be able to tell if I'm lying? "U-um, it's fine..." I tried to look up at him in the eyes, but all I saw was his brown hair in a messy blob. "D-do you know where my glasses are?" I asked shakily.

"Oh, right here." I heard him step towards the bedside table, and I saw him pick up something black. He stepped forward and leaned down, his gloved hands brushed against my cheeks as he carefully slid them on my face.

I blinked a few times to see Ace at a very... close rage of my face, smiling cheekily with his hands still holding my glasses. Blood rose to my cheeks as I squeaked out a barely audible, "Th-thank you."

He removed his hands and continued to smile like an idiot. It was frustrating in the manga, and even now. Oh dear God, if he so much as lays a hand on my chest to hear my heart beat, I'll kill him.

"Say, you're a foreigner, right?" he asked.

"... Yes?" I said it as if it was a question, then caught myself. I forgot, I'm not supposed to know these things! "I-I mean, I think I am... That's what Peter called me." I added calmly.

"Well, It seems Peter has finally gotten over Alice! Maybe he'll start killing less heart soldiers!" Ace mused, probably hopeful about the possibility of less clocks to collect. "Oh, I forgot. I'm Ace, the Knight of Hearts." he introduced himself proudly.

I smiled at him, probably because I enjoyed the feeling of already knowing who he was. "I'm Phoebe." I smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you, Phoebe." He said happily. Wow, he is really cheerful. Then again, it's all an act, right? He actually hates his role, and pretends to be happy all the time.

"Well, I have to go, but you should come down with me so you can meet Julius." he smiled, and I agreed with a nod.

Jeez, I hate stairs, and there are so many! I began to pant as we made our way to a hallway that looks familiar, probably because I walked through here when I tried to leave earlier.

As we walked through the hall, a door opened, and a man with a long black trench coat and short navy blue hair walked out holding stacks of papers. I couldn't see his face at first because of the door in the way, but he yelled scoldingly, "You can't talk to the foreigners until you finish your paper work!"

"But Graaaaaaayyy, I hate paperwork!" They wined.

"I don't care."

I felt anticipation grow within me as the man closed the door and turned around. His piercing yellow eyes landed on me, and I blushed as I felt my stomach feel all fuzzy. Gray Ringmarc has always been my second favorite of the characters. Although, now that this is real, I realize that I shouldn't play favorites. But... he's gorgeous.

"Hello Mr. Lizard!" Ace chirped.

Gray sighed exasperatedly. "Ace, I've told you before. My name is Gray." He seemed disgusted with Ace's presence until he turned his attention towards me again, his features curled into a warm smile. "You must be Piper." He said.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Piper? My best friend, Piper? Why would he... call me that? "No... My name is Phoebe..." I mumbled.

"Oh, sorry! I mistook you for the other foreigner."

"There's another foreigner?" Ace questioned.

My eyes widened in realization. "P-Piper's here?" I stuttered out.

"Yes." Gray said with a smile. "My boss, Lord Nightmare, informed me that you and her are friends." He frowned before continuing. "I'm sure you are very confused right now, and you probably would like to see your friend, but Nightmare will explain everything... as soon as he's finished with his paperwork... which could take a while, I'm afraid..."

"Hey, how about I take you to the Heart Castle while you wait?" I glanced up at Ace and his forever present smile. "Maybe your friend's there." He suggested.

I raised my eyebrows at him. We'll just end up at the Hatter Mansion, and I'll probably become a scythe kabob by the bloody Twins, or shot bye Elliot... Or sexually harassed by Blood. "Are you sure you know how to get there...?" I questioned while looking away from his gaze and to the wall beside me. I decided to act nonchalant, so that it would seem as though I was just coincidentally knowing about them...

Ace bellowed an amused laugh. "Of course, I know my way! I told you, I'm a knight. I have amazing navigation skills!" he grinned and gave me a thumbs up.

"Um..." I sighed and hesitated. That stupid grin of his is so persuasive! Maybe I won't get killed if I just tell them I'm a foreigner... And maybe Piper's at the mansion instead. "Okay..." I gave in.

He grinned even wider, a smile big enough it almost surpassed Boris'. "Great! We'll introduce you to Julius then head to the castle!" he said cheerfully. I sighed but agreed with a nod.

"Well, good luck..." Gray said wearily. "I'd... take you there myself, but as you can see, I have lots of work to do." he said gesturing towards the stacks of papers in his arms.

I blushed and smiled at him awkwardly. I felt Ace's gloved hand grasp mine unexpectedly. "Come on!" He said ignoring Gray.

He pulled me foreword, and I began to trudge behind him huffing in frustration from his abruptness. I turned back around and waved at Gray with another crooked smile. "Bye, Gray..." I murmured.

I heard him reply with a simple "goodbye", as we entered the room at the end of the hall.

"Julius~." Ace said in a singsong voice.

"What is it, Ace?" He grumbled while hunching over a table fixing a clock. "I'm very busy..."

"The girl I bashed in the head with the door is awake." How can he still manage to smile like that when talking about how he's the reason I fainted?

"Oh..." Julius glanced up from his work for a second and stared at me.

"Um..." My heart began to beat faster. He's Julius Monray, a very serious and reclusive character... A workaholic, hikikomori, incredibly handsome... I have just now realized that I have absolutely no social skills whatsoever.

"Go on, Julius doesn't bite~" Ace whispered to me, "Hehe, she's shy." He said to Julius while pointing to me and snickering.

I blushed and gripped the hem of my skirt nervously fiddling with the ruffled fabric. I took a step forward and looked him in the eyes as he seemed to glare at me irritably.

"I-I'm Phoebe..." My heart was pounding against my chest. "A-and you must be Julius. It's nice to meet you..." I said shakily.

He put his tools down and stood I front of me. Jesus Christ, he is tall! Almost two and a half feet taller. It doesn't help that I'm so short.

"Why were you in my tower?" He questioned curtly.

My heart sank to the pit of my stomach as I frowned.

"Aw, Julie~." Ace teased. "Don't be so cold to the new foreigner." He said.

"New foreigner?!" He said incredulously, still keeping his gaze on me.

I nodded slightly. "Yes... I'm sorry that I was in your tower, I had just... arrived here first. And I was trying to get away from Peter White..." I grimaced.

"I see..." He said sheepishly before sighing in frustration. He grumbled and trailed off as he turned around to pick up something from his desk. In one hand he handed me the small vial that once held the Medicine of Hearts, and in the other he held my black Abercrombie bag. "These must be yours..." He muttered.

I gasped and smiled as I took the items from his hands. "Yes, thank you!" I chirped.

He gave a curt nod as I searched through my purse to see if anything was missing. My cellphone was there with a full battery, as well as the charger for it, and my iPod. I had all my Nintendo game cartridges, some Chapstick, my wallet, and...

"Um... Thank you for giving me my bag, but... I think something's missing from it..." I said meekly.

Julius picked up another item from his desk and held it out to me. The black, shiny plastic wasn't damaged, but the fact that it wasn't in my bag worries me. "Is this it?" He asked. "It wasn't in the bag. It must've fallen out..."

I nodded and took it from his hands nervously. "Yes, that's it." I said wearily as I opened the limited addition 3DS with the Zelda triforce on the front. I gasped as my stomach began to coil. My throat grew tight, and my breathing had stopped.

The bottom screen was completely shattered from behind the plastic touch screen. It must've fallen on the concrete while open.

"What's that?" Ace asked interestedly.

"I-it's my 3DS... B-but..." Tears welled up in my eyes. Call me immature or silly for crying over a broken game console, but I spent six months saving up for this babysitting the little trolls across the street, and for what!? "Now it's broken!" Tears fell from my eyes as I sniffled.

"Aw, don't cry! Maybe we can fix it." Ace placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, although he continued to grin.

"N-no, it can't be fixed... Y-you'd need stuff from m-my world to fix it..." I said in between hiccups.

"You're crying over some sort of game?" Julius said cruelly.

I sniffled and raised my head to scowl at him. "Ever think that maybe it's important to me?" I shouted at him and practically slammed the console on the table. I've always been patient with difficult people. I deal with Piper's insensitivity all the time, because she's my best friend. But certain things hurt. I guess I have a tendency to be sensitive, but I respond with anger rather than sulking.

"Like the clocks you fix, this is of importance to me!"

Julius' eyes widened at my yelling, and his face seemed to go a bit red. I was also a bit embarrassed of myself for yelling, but I was too angry and frustrated to admit it.

"Hey, how'd you know Julius fixed clocks?" Ace asked with a phony grin and a suspicious glint in his eyes.

Oh, shit. I've really gotta watch what I say here. "Um... I-it was obvious! His clothes incorporate clocks, a-and they're all over his desk, a-along with a bunch of tools!" I huffed and gestured to his desk.

They both stared at me with blank expressions, just like people at school that don't like me would glare at me. 'What a dork' they would say, or 'Hey look, it's the weeaboo'. Girls shouldn't play video games, or read manga, or watch anime. They're not supposed to scream at people and overreact about being teased or interrogated. No. You're either accepted for being pretty, having nice clothes, and treating others like shit, or you choose to like what you like, and still take all the teasing, bullying, and ridicule. And do you stand up for yourself? No. It makes things worse. So you should keep your mouth shut.

I felt my stomach coil again, and my lip quivered. I huffed and lightly pushed Ace out of the way, and I left the room.

Surprisingly, I was easily able to find the way out of the tower without getting lost. That would've been terrible. Then again, how could I embarrass myself more then I already have?

* * *

3rd person pov:

The blonde stormed from the room with red cheeks and tears welling up in her eyes again. The two men wondered why she had left so abruptly. She looked so... broken, somehow. And it was as though she wasn't crying about the broken game console anymore, but something more personal.

They also couldn't help but be a bit suspicious either. She's either very observant and catches on easily, or knows more than she should...

"Julius?" Ace spoke up, and Julius glanced at him in response. "Do you think that foreigner knows something... Something she shouldn't?" He said with a smile, yet a psychotic glint in his eyes.

"... I'm not sure..." Julius sat in his chair with a blank expression.

"Hehe~..." Ace chuckled. "Well, either way, I'm going to keep an eye on her..."

Julius sighed and removed his glasses from his face, pinching his sinuses. A new foreigner was stressful, especially one that seems to cry a lot.

"Do what you want, Ace." He grumbled.

"Okay~." he chirped and began to walk out of the room, but spoke to Julius over his shoulder before shutting the door. "Oh, and the next time you see her, you might want to apologize for being so insensitive."

Ace sighed and continued with a smug smile. "But, that's up to you... Bye Julie~!" He said before shutting the door.

Julius just scowled at the door. "Damn knight..." He said under his breath. Ace had a point, though...

Glancing at the broken clocks, he picked up his tools and hunched over the desk to continue working. Although, his elbow was leaning against something at the edge of the table, making it very difficult to work.

He looked at the object and felt a ping of guilt in his chest. It was the electronic game... thing that the foreigner had cried over.

Looking at the item with the odd three yellow triangles on it made him think back on her words.

_**"Like the clocks you fix, this game is of importance to me!"**_

Her shaky voice echoed in his head and his face scrunched up in frustration at a certain thought.

_No, it's none of my business... It's her possession, so it's her problem... It shouldn't be any of my concern..._

His eyes expanded at how cruel that had sounded. This could be his way of apologizing...

Does he even have the materials for it? There's very thin glass in some of his storage that he uses for fixing clocks. But work would pile up... Maybe if he gradually fixes it every time he doesn't have work, it will eventually be fixed...

Why go to so much trouble for a girl he's just met, though? Well, it was the same with Alice, too.

* * *

**I wonder what Julius is up to? Hehe, okay but seriously, it should be pretty obvious to you. I hope that no one was ooc, Gray's personality stressed me a bit. I know he likes cute things, and that he is jealous of Julius' and Alice's relationship, and that he treats Nightmare like child. So I guess I'll add some of that stuff later. I've got some cute stuff planned for Nightmare and everyone from the hatter mansion. Oh, and I know that Phoebe seems to be a cry baby, but she just wants to go home and get the game over with. Plus her most prized possession is damaged beyond repair. You'd cry, too.**

** Anyways, thank so much for the favorites and follows. As well as reviews from:**

**Reaper. death (That review made me laugh so hard! XD My mom thought I was dying!)**

**Stupidcrazyfantasticme XD (Wah! Thank you very much!)**

**BlackFire22 (Hehe, Phoebe's purse is almost the same as mine. It's literally how I survive. XD Oh, and thank you very much for the descriptions of Peter and Boris! They were very helpful. I didn't even know half of those things! ^-^)**

**Well, if you want, you can review on which characters you'd like my oc's to be with and what you want them to do next. I will not choose now, or anytime soon who they will end up with, but it will give me ideas for some cute fluffy moments along the way.**

**Please review, favorite, follow and yeah... Well, gotta go to the movies, because my friends are harassing me to get out of the house (Just like Phoebe) Bye Bye~!**

**Wait! Before I go I'd like to mention that the word count for this story is now OVER NINE THOUSAND! Hugs to whoever gets the reference~.**


	4. Chapter 4 Preventing Love

**Nope... Just nope. Sorry... writing without people to read what you've written just isn't an enjoyable pastime. I mean, it's been five days, and there's only been one review. Meh... Okay, It's not your guys' fault, I'm just impatient. But don't worry for those who want this story to continue. Even if this story never got any feedback, I'd still continue to write. I'd go mad having to keep all these ideas in my head without writing them down!**

**Enough of my irrelevant rambles and complaints.**

**I do not own J/C/HnKnA. If I did, they'd be in English, and I would've put Julius in Clover... I also do not own the manga My Fanatic Rabbit, which is a side story focusing on Elliot, _which_ I used ideas from. :P**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

Piper's pov:

It had been maybe... Twenty minutes? Thirty? Aw, it doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm beginning to get light headed from my head being carried upside down over the rabbit guy's shoulder. They had begun walking instead of running at some point, and I had stopped struggling in his grip eventually. It's pathetic, really. I'm literally _letting _them kidnap me, but... I'm just so tired!

"Please, put me down...!" I begged.

"Can't. Not until Blood say's it's okay to put you down." The rabbit man grumbled.

"Come on man, please! The blood is rushing to my head! It's throbbing!" I whined.

"Nope." He replied curtly.

"I bet the chicken blonde bunny is just a pervert!" The boy in blue shouted.

"Yeah, he just doesn't wanna put down onee-chan! Pervy cheeky hare!" Said his red twin.

"Shut the hell up! I am _not _a bunny!" He shouted at the twin's who stuck their tough out at him childishly.

I snorted with laughter and poked Elliot in the back. "Pfft. Yes you are. Ya got bunny ears."

Unlike before when he shouted, his response was a whiney protest, as if he had his pride damaged. "No I'm not! I'm a dog! My ears are just long!"

Ugh, I hate this place. Everyone's stupid. I huffed and limply dangled from his grip. Oh, this is making me sick.

"Ugh... I'm feeling nauseous! Put me down! I promise I won't run off, really!" I bellowed and started to pound my fists on his back.

"Blood..." The rabbit man turned to his boss, Blood, as I have learned his really name was. He made a pleading expression, not wanting a me to puke on him.

"You may put her down... But don't let her run off." He answered.

"Hostile much?" I huffed as the rabbit man finally lifted me off his shoulder. Oh, sweet ground! I can walk now! But wait... The grass a few miles away was a lush green, and the heat there was unbearable! Now there's a cool breeze and yellow grass. I'm surrounded by colorful leaves of yellow, brown, red and orange. It was a beautiful sight to take in. You don't get these kind of colors in New York during fall. Just a nasty brown color, due to the pollution in the air.

Blood arrogantly interrupted me from my wondering thoughts. "I saved you from the amusement park role holders. You should be thanking me." He said with a smug smirk on his extremely handsome face.

I rolled my eyes as I ran my fingers through my unruly hair. It had become a tangled mess while I was being carried so uncomfortably. "Fine. Thank you." I huffed irritably. "And may I learn all your names? I know yours is Blood, correct?"

"Yes, Blood Dupre, and you're welcome." He answered.

"My name's Elliot." The rabbit man smiled at me.

Finally! I'm learning the twins' names! It's been bothering me, since I've been followed around by them since I arrived here.

"I'm Dee." The one with blue eyes said.

"I'm Dum." Said the one with red.

... It's taken me this long to realize Alice in Wonderland likeness of this place. The cat dude is like the Cheshire Cat... There's Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum... Blood is the Mad Hatter, and Elliot is... the March Hare! I'm not sure what the old man with the violin would be, though... Duchess, maybe?

I smiled at them all. They weren't really as scary as the cat and the old man. I felt a bit more comfortable with these... admittedly hot men and adorable twins. Although they were the second people to kidnap me today, I'm sure that having to listen to the old man's terrible music and hanging around the pervy cat would've been much worse.

"Well, I'm Piper." My smile disappeared as I realized, I needed to figure out how to get home and just why I'm here in the first place.

"Despite you guys kidnapping me, It's nice to meet you all, and you're not annoying like the old dude and the cat... but..." I sighed. "I'm very confused about where I am and what's going on. I'd really like to get home soon. My friend is probably worried about me..." I trailed off and wondered if Phoebe was still in Barns and Nobles or if she had headed to HotTopic to look for me. Damn, she's probably still reading manga! And if she has left Barns and Nobles, she probably went to GameStop!

I huffed at the thought of her playing Pokémon or reading her _Alice In Wonderland _manga.

Wait a minute...

_**"So, it's like Alice in Wonderland, only all the characters are, er, sexy, and they love some insecure chick?"**_

I was about to wonder further about the topic until Blood spoke up. "We shall explain everything to you over tea." he said.

Tea? He can't be serious. I mean, grown men having a tea party? I would've burst out laughing if it wasn't for the intimidating weapons on them. "Um, okay." I said monotonously.

* * *

Phoebe's pov:

Jeez, I'm pathetic. Finding a dead tree far enough away from the clock tower to sit under, while wiping away tears, trying to pull myself together, but the tears just keep falling. I won't stand a chance in this world if I continue to be such a crybaby. Even if everyone here does eventually love me... Bleh. To make matters worse, I'm freezing! I must've come here during April season, because there's snow everywhere! It's even snowing flurries right now.

Ugh, I don't wanna be here at all! Why did I listen to Piper? I could be playing Pokemon Black 2 on my _perfect condition _3DS, if I had just stayed home!

But it doesn't make sense. I didn't wish for this, so why am I here? Alice _technically _didn't wish for this world either, but she did fall in love with Blood Dupre towards the end of the manga, and he resembled her ex. So, that was probably her wish to have a man like him again. She was so sick of her life... Her sister, overshadowing her with her beauty and grace, her younger sister hating her, her father ignoring her, her mother being dead...

Could I be here because I'm sick of my life, too? I'm made fun of a lot, and I only have one friend...

But certainly didn't want a bunch of bishonen men falling all over me! Maybe them being my friends and them accepting me for who I am, like Piper, would be nice, but... I don't see myself being loved, or even falling in love.

I mean, I'm socially awkward, reclusive, and antisocial. Hell, I don't even like people! I'm not even pretty... Who would want someone with pasty skin, and bizarre silver eyes covered by geeky glasses? I can never smile pretty, because it always comes out crooked. I'm awkward. My expectation in life is to be invisible, and I'm good at it! Compliments and affection makes me uncomfortable, and I never respond appropriately to them.

It's as if I'm allergic to love.

I'm not going to fall in love here, with anyone. I'll... I'll do what Alice couldn't! I _won't _fall in love. I'll just make friends that won't judge me. Just like I've always wanted. I'll be myself around everyone!

I couldn't help but smile to myself about my newfound confidence and foolproof plan. I sniffled a bit and wiped the leftover tears on my eyes. I'm rarely able to give myself pep talks, so the fact that I could now made me cheerful enough to keep the grin plastered on my face.

I wonder what I should do now? I guess going to the Hatter Mansion, like I had planned, was out of the question. I don't think I'll be finding Ace anytime soon. He could get himself lost in a paper bag.

***Rustle***

"Hm?" I hummed in curiosity of the sound coming from the bushes.

I stood up and wiped off the snow from the back of my skirt. As I cautiously approached the bush, anticipation rose in me in wonder of who or what I would find, but before I could reach for the leaves, they pulled apart and someone popped out abruptly.

I gasped as Ace blinked at me curiously, then I sighed in relief. "Oh, Ace, it's only you..." I murmured.

He grinned, and it seemed different from before. It was a bit enigmatic, and sort of psychotic... "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." he said.

"Um, I-it's fine..." I looked up at him and grinned in excitement. "So, Heart Castle, huh?" Or in this case Hatter Mansion.

"Oh, yeah." his face changed to realization, then back to his usual smiling self. I wonder what that psychotic expression from earlier was about. Well, I'm just relived that I wasn't interrogated about why I ran off crying.

* * *

Piper's pov:

"Okay... let me get this straight..." I breathed in and exhaled a huge sigh before continuing, "I'm in a place called Wonderland, and the specific place I'm in is called the Country of Hearts. There are five different territories; the Hatter Mansion, the Castle of Hearts, the Amusement Park, the Clock Tower, and the Circus. Usually, time here is random, but because it's April season, the seasons change instead, and it's a different season for every territory... Is that right?" I asked.

"Yes..." Blood answered as he sipped his tea.

"Oh, Blood, what about the power struggle? I don't think we mentioned that." said Elliot through a mouthful of carrot cake.

"Ah, yes. There is a three-way power struggle with the Hatter Mansion, the Castle of Hearts, and the Amusement Park. I suggest not getting involved, though." He said.

"Kay... So, how do I get home?"

Blood pulled his cup from his lips and used that suave smile again. Dang, what is it with this place and attractive men? "You can't." He simply replied.

My facial expression went from calm and neutral to crunched up with irritation. "What do you mean I can't? Why not?" I growled.

"Well, you can't go alone. That is the rule of the game that you, as an outsider, participate in." he said almost smugly.

"Game?" I said curiously. "Game... **_every_** _**game has its rules**_..." I whispered to myself. Was that weird dream I had a warning that all of this would happen?

"Onee-chan could have gone home, but then she drank the vial." said Dee with a smile.

"Wait, you're saying that the vial that the damn cat gave me is the reason why I can't go home!?" I shouted as my nails dug into my palms from under the table.

Dee and Dum hummed a "yes" in confirmation. "His name is Boris!" said Dum.

"He's our friend!" Dee chirped.

"Do you still have the vial in your possession?" asked Blood.

I rolled my eyes and dug in my jacket pocket and clutched the vial. I pulled it out and grumbled as I stared at it, "Well, yeah, but I don't see how that helps... Wait..." I squinted at the vial, and it had filled up with the smallest amount of liquid about a centimeter. "I could've sworn this was completely empty." I gaped.

"Because you interacted with us, it filled up. When it's full, you may return home." said Blood monotonously, seeming to be bored now.

"So... I just have to hang out you guys, and it will gradually fill?" I asked hopefully.

"Not just us." Elliot spoke up with another mouthful of carrot cake. "Everyone in Wonderland... Except for Joker!" he blurted.

Blood narrowed him eyes a bit, and the twins scowled. "Who's Joker?" I asked.

Elliot breathed in, and looked like he was about to explain a mouthful, "He's-"

"The foreigner doesn't need to know such things, Elliot." said Blood sternly.

Normally I'd be nosey and ask, but it seemed that this 'Joker' guy was a sour subject. The air became a bit awkward as I furiously began to ponder for another subject.

"Um... So what do you do exactly... for a living, I mean?" I asked awkwardly sipping on my tea.

Blood smiled charmingly, again. "I am a mafia boss."

M-mafia boss? "Pfft... Ahahahaha! That's rich! But, no seriously, what do you do?" I wiped a tear from my eyes from laughing so hard. Everyone at the table stared at me with incredulous expressions, as if I was an idiot.

"Young lady, I wasn't trying to amuse you." he said irritably.

"... Wait, you were serious?" I croaked.

Blood nodded calmly, but it was obvious that I had struck a nerve. Elliot added in defensively, "Blood is no.1 in the mafia! Why would you not believe that?!"

My heart beat sped up in fear. I've just insulted the mafia! Jeez, what is wrong with me? I can't take anything seriously. "I'm s-sorry... Y-you guys just didn't seem, um, d-dangerous, because... you're all s-so nice!" I blurted as stared down at my half empty cup holding it with trembling hands.

"That's quite alright. It was a misunderstanding." Blood gave me that same smile of his. The one that doesn't particularly look happy, but not upset, either. More smug than anything else.

"Y-you mean, y-you're not mad at me?" I asked nervously. Blood's mouth opened to speak, but I paid it no regard, as I bellowed, "Are you gonna kill me!?"

Everyone at the table blinked, and then something I wasn't expecting happened. Blood started chuckling amusedly, almost mockingly.

I blushed as I began to feel ignorant for assuming that I'd be killed. If they wanted me dead, they'd have killed me on sight. "You certainly are an amusing outsider. I wouldn't kill you if you were interesting. I hate being bored, you see." Blood sneered.

I looked up at him hopefully and grinned as relief washed over me.

"In fact, I would be most happy for you, the outsider, to stay at the mansion." he said.

"Really? You'd let me, a complete stranger, stay at your mansion?" I said incredulously.

"I insist. Perhaps with you around, things won't be so boring." he said thoughtfully.

"Wow, thank you! But... I have one request."

"And that might be?" Blood asked.

I sighed and said a bit gruffly, "If I'm going to stay here, I should at least have to work..." Personally, it was painful to utter those words. I may not be the most polite or etiquette person, but I work for the things I'm given. I can't just freeload! My mother taught me better than that. "I don't need any special treatment, so whatever work you've got, I'll do it."

"I see..." Blood trailed off as he pulled his cup away from his lips. He glanced at a faceless maid (which, I was informed about that people with unimportant jobs, or roles, don't have faces, unlike "role holders".) and motions her to his side. "Let the outsider have your gun, you will be supplied with a replacement." He told her.

She nodded at him obediently and turned to me placing the hand gun in my palms.

"Make yourself useful with this." Blood said nonchalantly as he went back to sipping his tea.

I gasped at the deadly weapon in my hands and began to shake from the eerie feeling of holding it. Just the thought of shooting a weapon that could kill someone was enough to make me nauseous. "Wah! W-wait! I-I didn't mean th-this kind of job! I don't wanna wield a gun!" I cried.

"I thought you said you didn't need special treatment." Blood brushed me off.

Elliot looked at me curiously as he tilted his head. "You don't know how to use it?" he asked.

"N-no! I-I've never even touched one! C-can't I just do something else?!" I continued to tremble cowardly.

Elliot chuckled and ignored my pleas as he stood from his chair. He approached me from behind and placed his hands on mine, forcing me to hold it correctly. "Don't worry. It's hard, but you'll get used to it. I'll teach you." he chirped.

My cheeks must be as red the roses in this garden. Really, bunny man!? Just casually invading my personal space... It doesn't help that he's adorable! I whimpered as Elliot continued to adjust my aim with his head close to my shoulder.

"Hey! Stupid chicken bunny! How come you get to spend time with onee-chan!?" Dee shouted.

"She doesn't wanna play with stupid blonde bunnies!" Dum retorted.

"I'm not a bunny! I'm a dog! I don't even like carrots!" he let go of the gun, and I had placed it on the table as I sighed. At first their bickering was amusing and blissfully ignorant, but it's gotten old.

"... Elliot, everything on your plate consists of carrots." I said bluntly.

"No! Those are carrot dishes! I don't eat actual carrots! That's disgusting!"

"Of all the stupid..." I muttered to myself.

I glanced at Blood to see him scowling in irritation to himself before sighing, "I believe it's time to end our tea party." He stood from his chair and turned to Elliot and the twins. "Elliot, you have work to do, and the gatekeepers should be getting back to work. I also have business to attend to myself. Excuse me." he said before walking off.

Is it just me, or was that a _major_ mood swing? First he's all hospitable and generous, then he's got this irritable and arrogant mood to him. He's really hot, but he seems eerie and a bit hostile. Plus the flirtatious and flattering compliments make me _beyond _uncomfortable.

"Onee-chan, come with us!" said Dee.

Dum agreed with his brother and nodded vigorously. "Yeah, you can watch us guard the gate!"

"Um..." Hang out with violent children who handle scythes, or learn how to shoot a gun... "O-okay..."

"Yay!" they both cheered as they grabbed my arms and started to pull me forwards.

I glanced at a sulking Elliot behind me, and I felt a twinge of guilt in my stomach. "Hey, wait a second." I said to the twins.

"What is it, onee-chan?" they asked.

"Uh, I forgot my gun! You guys go on ahead. I'll ketch up with you later." I smiled at them sweetly, and they nodded in agreement as they continued along.

I made my way to the table and picked up my gun, pocketing it in my jacket.

I turned to a still sulking Elliot and grinned at him. "Hey, Elliot?" He looked up at me with a blank stare and confusion as to why I was grinning. "Erm... I was pretty harsh on the twins when I first met them so, I'm sorry to, er... blow you off like that." He seemed to not change in facial expressions at all, but I bet he was wondering why'd I'd tell him things that made him feel worse. "But hey, next time you're not busy, I'd be happy to have you teach me to use a gun." I gave him a cheeky and hopeful smile.

His eyes widened as if he had never known kindness before, and his lips curled into a radiant smile. "You're so kind, Piper! Of course I'll teach you!" he chirped.

I giggled and compared his reaction to that thing that Phoebe taught me. Yandere, I think. Someone gentle and sweet.

"Thank you. Well, I'm going to go ketch up with the twins. I'll make sure they don't slack off." I bid him a goodbye, receiving one in return.

Making my way to the gate, by going around the mansion, I realized how similar this place was to one of Phoebe's mangas. It's too bad she wasn't here. She would've loved this place!

"I-I'm not a spy, I swear!" I heard someone plea.

That sounded just like... Phoebe!

* * *

Phoebe's pov: (This is a bit earlier, before you hear her screaming.)

As me and Ace make our way to where he _thinks _the Heart Castle is, I could tell that the weather was warming up slightly, and I noticed all the trees' leaves were in colorful piles on the ground. Defiantly close to the Hatter Mansion.

"Hey, I think we're almost there~!" Ace said cheerfully.

"I highly doubt that..." I mumbled under my breath.

Ugh, I saw it coming! I knew we were going to end up at the Hatter Mansion, but I still wasn't ready for it. It's just frustrating how the castle is easily spotted past some trees to our left, yet he goes in the exact opposite direction.

With the Hatter Mansion now in view, I grumbled irritably to the knight. "Ace... this is obviously not a castle. Are you sure you went the right way?" I said exasperatedly.

"Huh... That's weird. I was sure we were going the right way, but we ended up at the Hatter Mansion." Ace looked puzzled as he gazed at the giant building.

I face palmed and groaned loudly. "Ace!" I said accusingly.

"Hehe, sorry!" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Hey, knight, what're you doing here?" I turned around and gaped at the the Bloody Twins. They were absolutely adorable, but the scythes and bloodlust in their eyes spoiled it.

"This is Hatter territory. Are you lost again?" asked Dee... or was the blue one Dum? I can never remember.

"Haha, kind of." Ace answered sheepishly. Jeez, I can't tell if he's just laid back or irresponsible.

"Who's the lady?" the twins asked in unison.

"Is she a guest or a spy?" Dum, I think, held up his scythe towards me.

My heart sped up as the sharp weapon was held close to my chest. I answered franticly, "Wha-? I-I'm not a-"

"She's pretty, but if she's a spy it doesn't matter, right brother?" said Dee.

Dum nodded at Dee humming an agreement. "We still have to kill her." They chorused then turned to me. "But don't worry!" They smiled innocently as they raised their scythes higher into the air. "We'll be nice and make it fast and painless!"

I cry in dangerous situations as a last resort, and I was ready to burst into tears. "I-I'm not a spy, I swear!"

"Dee, Dum!" I heard someone scream angrily. I would've guessed Elliot, but it sounded feminine, and not to mention _very _familiar.

The twins froze and turned their heads towards the one approaching. "Onee-chan!" they chorused. I stopped trembling and opened my eyes and tried to look past the twins to see who had stopped them.

"You're just in time to see us do our job!" Dee chirped.

"Yeah, we stop the bad guys from going past the gate!" Dum said cheerfully.

"Well, don't kill _her_!" she walked around and pointed at me. "She's my friend!"

I gasped, and my expression was both relieved and ecstatic. "Piper!" I bellowed and threw myself at her in a glomping hug, causing her to stumble backwards a bit.

"Hehe. That's right. I live." she snickered and returned the embrace as the twins stared at us, obviously confused beyond belief.

Letting go of the hug, Ace spoke up, "So this is your friend? Piper?" he asked pointing to Piper with his usual grin.

I smiled as I nodded in response. "Yeah." I turned to Piper and gestured at Ace. "Piper, this is Ace. He led me here... unintentionally."

Piper grinned at him. "Nice to meet you, Ace. Thanks for getting my friend here safely."

"You're onee-chan's friend?" the twins asked cautiously.

I faced them and just nodded in response, still afraid of them from their earlier attempts to kill me.

"And you're an outsider?" They asked further.

I nodded again, and avoided their gazes, leading me to be completely unaware that I would be glomped a second later.

"I'm Dee!" Dee wrapped his arms around my waist and cuddled me, while Dum was latched onto my arm snuggling his cheek into the sleeve of my sweater.

"I'm Dum!" Dum said gleefully.

"M-my name's Phoebe." I said a bit flustered from the unexpected affection.

"Yay! Now we have two onee-chans!" The twins said gleefully.

They were... so cute! I've never really liked kids, but these guys were easy to forgive. Almost way too easy. Like being put under a spell to convince me that they're angels or something. I have to keep in mind how violent they can be.

I giggled as I patted their heads in a modest response to their affection.

"The twins seem to really like you." Piper said.

"Yeah, I guess they-" I stopped myself as the sky turned from blue and partly cloudy to a black canvas with white twinkling lights dotted everywhere. "Oh." I said. I really wasn't expecting that, but then I remembered the random time changes they have here.

"Looks like I should go set up camp~." Ace chirped.

Piper gave him a funny look. "Camp? Why would you set up camp when you could just get a spare room here at the mansion?" She asked.

Ace grinned at her. If he tries to listen to her heart, I'll be pissed then, too. "Hehe, I'm a role holder at the Castle of Hearts, the Hatter Mansion's enemy territory. I don't think Blood would want me here. Plus, camping is much more fun~." Piper's never been a fan of nature, which is something we have in common. To Ace's reply, she knits her brows together unconvinced.

"Er, okay whatever floats your boat." She shrugged and then turned to me. "We should go talk to Blood about letting you stay here for the night." She said excitedly.

"Alright..." I said nervously.

After telling Ace goodnight and telling the twins as well, Piper and I found a faceless maid to take us to Blood's room. I was a bit surprised that she wasn't the least bit phased by the presence of someone without a face, and how bizarre it is. I assumed she had Wonderland explained to her already. Although later, I should tell her about the manga. I'm sure no one's informed her about clocks for hearts, or how people are replaced, so that makes everyone here under the impression that life is of no worth.

I'm not sure if I want to be the one to tell her that everyone will eventually love her. Hopefully, someone else will tell her about that, so that I don't have to.

I sighed to myself to release some of the stress that's been weighed on my shoulders, as Piper and I followed the maid through the halls. Piper seems to have a knack for noticing my emotions, even though I try hard to make them go unnoticed.

"What's up? You look kinda nervous." She questioned concernedly.

"Hm... It's nothing..." I mumbled and lamely reassured.

"Ah, I get it. You're worried about meeting Blood, aren't ya?" She asked with a cheeky smile. Before I could respond she continues to talk. "Don't worry, Blood's pretty nice. Maybe a bit moody, but I'd probably be moody too, if I were a mafia boss."

My eyes widened, and I didn't even give Piper a response at all. I was now dwelling on the fact that this is a mafia boss we're talking about here... Not just any.

This is Blood fucking Dupre.

He's got unpredictable mood swings. He said that even though Alice was interesting, he'd kill her if he got bored. He tried to strangle Alice. When he got jealous that Alice was simply just friends with everyone, so he spread rumors about her being a whore! I don't even want to mention what a manipulative, seducing bastard he was in the games.

Aw shit, I don't even like tea. What'll I do when the violent man who has a tea fetish decides to kill me, because he finds me boring and I don't like tea?

* * *

**Not my favorite chapter... at all. But it's not so bad. I can say that I'm not disappointed with it. I'm pleased with the way the twins' ****characters have come out, as well as Blood's and Ace's, but I'm a bit worried about Elliot's. Anyways... next chapter will involve our two outsiders meeting Nightmare, and a terrified Phoebe meeting an unpredictable mafia boss! Yay! You'd better pray for Phoebe, 'cause sexual harassment is coming her way! Piper's so badass and... Well, I've intentionally made her weird and hilarious... I should also mention that I apologize for Phoebe being so insecure, I bet she'll stop being so emo and depressing once she realizes how luxurious it is to be surrounded by bishonen men. ^-^**

**Anyways, I'd like to ask you if you guys would prefer Phoebe going to the castle or the Amusement Park. This is voting, so leave your vote in a review!**

**Thank you to... the only person who reviewed... Reaper. death. And yes, it was a DBZ reference. You get a virtual cookie and a free hug. ^-^**

**No update until I get some reviews! So please review! Bye bye~!**


	5. Chapter 5 Stubborn Denial

**Wah! Look at all of these reviews! Beautiful reviews! Thank you very much to the person who helped! (It's obvious who!) Well, first off, apologies for how long it took to get this chapter up! Ugh, it's a **_**long**_** story... I'm still going to explain XD.**

**Well, first off I started writing this immediately after I posted the last chapter, and I ignorantly decided to type it in the notes app on my iPhone. Of course, my luck with technology, it glitched and got deleted! I didn't even press any buttons, it just freaking vanished! It peeved me off so much, I didn't feel like writing for a while. And **_**right**_** when I'm in the mood to write again, my grades plummeted to an all time low in just about every subject, so I had no time to write what with all the extra credit I put on my plate, as well as two huge projects I needed to do well on! Then when that was done, I wrote the rest, and then guess what happened? Well, this chapter was originally a lot longer, but FanFiction decided to screw me over and ask me to sign back in if I wanted to save the document. So, I did, and a whole lot of chiz got deleted when I came back. Screw you, FanFiction... I am not rewriting that stuff, I'm too tired.**

**Long story short, sorry for how long it took, and the shortness. I own nothing but my oc's and plot.**

* * *

Phoebe's pov:

"This is Blood's office." said the maid as she gestured towards the large wooden doors. "Blood's busy doing work at the moment, but I'm sure he won't mind meeting you." the maid smiled at me, and I felt my nervousness shrink a little.

"Thanks!" Piper bellowed at the maid as she walked away briskly to work.

Piper knocked on the door, and we heard a blunt "Enter." from the other side.

"Blood's gonna love you! I don't think he likes people, either!" she chirped and grabbed my wrist pulling me through the doors.

That statement didn't help my anxiety at all. I gulped as we stepped inside Blood's office. Of course, there were bookcases galore. As I've heard him say in the manga, he has many subjects as well as a load more in his actual bedroom. In the middle of the room were two coaches, a coffee table, and a large desk.

As expected, Blood Dupre was sitting on the other side. He had his iconic hat sitting on the desk beside what seemed like a stack of finished paperwork. _If only Nightmare could be that productive_, I thought.

Blood's gaze rose from his paperwork and landed on me. It's like he started surveying me. It's as if the second he laid eyes on me, he already thought of ways to get me wrapped around his finger.

"Sorry to intrude while you're busy, Blood, but I just wanted to introduce you to my best friend." Piper grinned and seemed to wait for something to happen. She stopped grinning and eyed me dangerously. She pressed her hand up against my back and shoved me towards the desk.

I leaned against the desk wobbling to prevent from falling. I sent Piper a glare before turning to Blood. He raised an eyebrow impatiently. I swallowed my fears, but the lump in my throat was still present. "I'm Phoebe... and you must be Blood Dupre..." I extended my hand to shake, and Blood eyed me with no expression. "Um, I-it's nice to meet you."

He stood from his chair and smirked that damn famous smirk from the entire flipping series. He took my hand in his and didn't shake it to my confusion. "It is a pleasure to meet yet another lovely outsider." He said huskily as he slightly bent over and raised my hand to his lips and kissed the top of my pale skin.

Well, my skin used to be pale, now it's dyed beet red. "U-um... Th-thank you..." He pulled away and let go of my hand, to which I began to nervously play with the fabric on my skirt.

I glanced over at Piper to see her grinning troll face. I scowled before turning to Blood again. "I w-was going to a-ask if I could stay the night at the mansion..." I mumbled.

"It would be a pleasure." Blood said. "I shall have a maid escort you to a spare room."

I smiled, and my nerves started to finally relax. I guess I overreacted about meeting Blood, he's not so bad. "Thank you very much." I said calmly.

He replied with a simple "You're welcome." and informed a maid in the room to take us to our room. Before walking out of the room, Blood addressed me. "Phoebe."

I whipped my head over my shoulder as I stood in the door frame. "Yes?" I questioned.

"I would be happy if you would join me for tea soon." He said charmingly.

Yuck, I hate tea. I love carrot cake, but still... Ugh, I can't say no. He'll probably push me against a wall, like he did with Alice, until I agree to come. "Um, sure..." I replied.

"Good." he said simply and smiled at me.

I cracked an awkward smile in return and briskly bid him goodbye leaving the room. I closed the door, and as soon as I turned around Piper was grinning mockingly.

"What?" I said defensively.

She snickered and nudged me in the ribs with her elbow teasingly. "Hehe, Blood sure is smitten with you, hm?" she was in hysterical laughter as we followed the maid down the hall.

A blush bloomed across my face, and I scowled. "N-no! He acts like that with everyone! ...I assume." I added assume towards the end. I was, after all, around a bunch of maids and butlers who are loyal to Blood and the other mafia role holders. I don't need them finding out that I know everything about them.

Piper's laughter died down, and she spoke a bit softer, "Well, yeah. He was a bit flirtatious towards me with like two compliments, but he didn't kiss my hand." She pointed out amusedly.

"Shut up..." I whimpered and covered up my face with my long sweater sleeves.

Piper probably would've teased me more if the maid hadn't piped in. "I assume you two would prefer to share a room?" she asked.

Piper and I nodded at her agreement. Piper grinned as the maid opened the bedroom door. "Slumber party!" She bellowed and charged into the room throwing herself on the bed.

I giggled and peeled off my sweater and purse from my shoulder as I observed the room. It wasn't exactly what I expected, but not disappointing either. There were two king sized beds with dark purple sheets, white pillows, wooden furniture, and burgundy walls. Very simple.

"There is nightwear in the vanity drawers if you would like to change." She said.

Piper and I thanked the maid before she left. Piper was now contently humming a tune while lying on the bed with her hands folded over her stomach.

She sighed and turned on her side, eyeing my concernedly. "This place is so... weird." She frowned and sat up abruptly and began a rant. "There was this really hot cat guy that kidnapped me and brought me here! Then, he made me drink this stupid vial, and I can't go home until it's full! This sucks..." She whined and fell back down on the bed, burying her face in her pillow.

"Boris brought you here?" I said curiously.

She sat up again. "You know the cat guy?" She asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that..." I smirked and danced around the subject in my head. Somehow, the feeling of knowing everything was very satisfying.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

I sighed and rubbed my head. "Eh... How to explain..." This isn't one of those things that I can calmly let slip past my lips. I really have to think about how to explain this to Piper, but... How can I do that when the concept is confusing for myself, even? "Well, do you remember that manga I was reading about Alice In Wonderland?" I asked cautiously.

Piper nodded and rubbed her chin. "Yeah, um... Alice in the Country of Hearts, right?" she asked.

I smiled at how well this seemed to already be going. "Yeah, that one!" I pondered over how to choose my words carefully again. This situation has to be explained clearly and descriptively without boring her. That's hard, considering her attention span is that of a fish. "Um, well, this place is... Wonderland..." I breathed as I waited patiently for her response.

She narrowed her brows in deep thought. "So this place is... the same place as your manga?" she questioned.

"Well, yes." I murmured. Poor Piper. This must be too much for her to take in!

"Pfft..." she snorted a stifling laugh in the back of her throat and tried her best to hold it back, but it crept up her throat and she burst into hysterical laughter. She held her sides and rolled around on the bed as my face heated up. "Hahaha! Phoebe, I-I knew you read that manga because you secretly wish you were surrounded my bishonen men, but now you've convinced yourself it's real! Ahahaha!"

"Wha-!" I gasped and my face was as red as the walls in the room. "N-no, no! That's not true! I'm telling the truth! We're really in Wonderland!" I cried and stood up waving my arms in the air.

She ignored me and continued to laugh until she looked like she couldn't breath. "Hahaha! Yeah, and I'm sure everyone's going to fall in love with us, too!" she said sarcastically.

"Yes, they are! I'm _not _joking, Piper!" I screamed and Piper seemed to instantly stop laughing. It was only natural, though. It's not easy to make me mad, so when I am, I'm furious, and it scares Piper into taking me seriously. I sighed and began to feel guilt well up inside me. Making Piper cry or angry at me is the last thing I want. "Look, I know it's seems unbelievable, but I wouldn't make a joke about something like this. Just like you, I want to go home as soon as possible... and I haven't convinced myself that this is real, because it's actually happening." My furious blush crept back on my cheeks as I added, "A-and I do _not _want to be surrounded by bishonen men!"

Piper was completely silent as she brought her hand to her mouth in horror. "... So, everyone here... will love us?" She said nervously.

I nodded. "Yeah... That's kinda the way it works as a foreigner." I murmured.

"B-but... No! I hate this!" Piper fell back on the bed kicking and screaming angrily.

My mouth dropped open as I recalled her earlier words,

"**_Damn, what if everyone loved us!?" Piper mused. "That'd just be the best thing evar!"_**

"Wait... Piper, you wished for this! You wanted this, remember!?" I shouted.

"What? Bullshit, I never wanted any of this!" She raised only her head from the bed as she argued.

"You said it yourself, it'd be the best thing ever if everyone loved you!"

"Uh, no!" She snapped sarcastically. "I said it'd be the best thing ever everyone loved _us_-..." Piper gasped as her eyes widened. "Uh oh."

"Th-this..." I stared at my knees as my anger built inside me. My nails dug inside the skin in my knees. I was pissed. "This is all your fault!"

Piper inhaled a large breath in shock of my accusation. "My fault!?" She bellowed. "You're the one who read the shoujo romance novel, that we're now _in_!"

"Oh, so now this is on _me_!?" I scoffed incredulously. "If you hadn't have wished irresponsibly, than we wouldn't be in this mess! We could be at home, living normally, without bishonen men falling all over us!"

"Irresponsible wish!? It's not like I really meant it! I didn't really want it!"

"Well, you _said _you wanted it, and now you've got it! Happy now?" I screamed.

Piper's eyes were becoming misty, as her knuckles turned white from being clenched into fists. "No, I'm not happy! I-I wanna go home, too, Phoebe... I thought you, my_ friend_, would be there for me, like I am always am for you! But instead, you blame me for everything." She stood up, and as she walked towards the door, she muttered, "My mistake."

When the door slammed closed, my heart shattered, and a wave of guilt washed over me. I _do_ blame her for everything... Ugh, what have I done? She's as miserable as I am, and I'm treating her like dirt. What's wrong with me? I'm an asshole, that's what's wrong with me...

* * *

3rd person pov:

The skin around Piper's eyes had become red and puffy from tears as she wondered around the mansion in search of another room. She didn't want to be anywhere near Phoebe, after she blamed her for everything. What kind of friend does that?

Eventually she found a room exactly like the one before, only it was on the other side of the mansion. It sufficed for sleep, and even had pajamas in the drawers like the one before did.

She wiped her face clean of the leftover tears, and changed into a simple, black, long-sleeved gown that stopped mid thigh. Phoebe sulked in her room before changing into a white, knee length nightgown. Much to her frustration, it was very frilly and girly, but it was either the knee length or the flimsy mid thigh one. At least it was modest and comfortable.

Despite all the emotions of guilt, anger, and frustration built up inside them, sleep was surprisingly easy to come by as they curled up in bed. They've been kidnapped and forced to play a non-logical _game_ in order to return home, how could they not be exhausted?

* * *

_... What is this place? _Phoebe wondered as she spun around in a colorful landscape. She looked down at her feet and felt a ground but didn't see one... Just green and purple blobs of color. She could've sworn she fell asleep in the hatter mansion, and defiantly not this weird... room.

_Whoa... Am I high or something?_ Piper gaped at the sky. It was like a kindergardener took a box of crayons and scribbled randomly all over the landscape. The colors seemed to move around, as well. Like a lava lamp.

"This is my realm you ladies are making fun of." a voice behind the girls boomed. They were both unaware of each other's presence as they turned around and gaped at the floating man. Yes, he was _floating_. In midair. Not only was that odd, but his attire was as well. A very odd black suit, with openings at the shoulders and a purple handkerchief on the collar. And was that ribbon around the back of his shirt? It seemed to be floating, too. The back of the suit jacket fanned out with white flaps, and he had on black boots. It was odd that he was young, yet his hair was silver.

To Phoebe, this wasn't new. She knew exactly who he was, and he she was very fond of his character. But for Piper, this _was_ new, and what stood out the most to her was, of course, his eye patch.

She gasped and pointed at the man. "Oh my gosh! A pirate!" she gaped. Phoebe hadn't noticed that Piper was present until she spoke. When she did notice her, she felt her face go red from embarrassment. Being around someone she wasn't getting along with was very awkward for her.

Nightmare scowled and frowned. "I am not a pirate! I am Nightmare Gottschalk, an incubus, the embodiment of bad dreams." he said haughtily.

Phoebe giggled, and Piper realized she was in the weird scribbly crayon realm with her. _Great, avoiding her by finding a separate room, but it was all for nothing. _She thought bitterly.

_She... She just glared daggers at me, didn't she? She must be really mad..._ Phoebe's stomach churned as she dwelled on how long she would be receiving the silent treatment. Piper holds grudges longer that anyone she's ever known. Who knows how long...

"You two don't seem to be getting along very well. Why is that?" Nightmare floated over them and waited intently for their reply.

Both of them glanced at each other and scoffed turning around and crossing their arms stubbornly. It was obvious neither of them would talk, but it didn't matter.

"Oh, so you're upset with Piper, because you're under the impression that she is the reason you're here?" He pointed at Phoebe, who was shocked for a moment that he knew that, until she remembered that he could read minds. Nightmare pointed at Piper, "And you're upset with Phoebe, because she blamed you for the situation?"

Phoebe wasn't phased, but Piper's eyes widened as she asked suspiciously, "H-how did you know our names, and why we're mad at each other?"

"I know, because I can read minds." He said smugly. Piper groaned and stomped her foot. This guy's really annoying. "Oh, and both of your reasons for being upset with each other are ridiculous." He said.

Both girls scowled. "What do you mean?" they asked.

"I mean, the reason you two are in Wonderland is because of _me_. I control this game, and I'm the reason Peter White and Boris Airay brought you here."

Phoebe's nose wrinkled in frustration. "B-but... A foreigner is supposed to _want_ to come here! I didn't want this, so I shouldn't be here!" She shouted, then immediately slapped her hands over her mouth. Had she blown her cover about knowing everything? She waited for Nightmare to start interrogating her and ask how she knew such things while being so new to Wonderland, but to her relief and confusion, he didn't mention a thing about it. Was he not reading her mind, or was he simply ignoring it?

It was no longer important, as he began to speak to the two girls again. "Hmm... Yes, you may not have _said_ that you wanted to be here, like Piper did," his lone silver eye trailed to Piper as he continued to speak, "and you may not have _meant_ what _you_ said..." He continued to grin his gentle smile, "but no matter how much _both_ of you deny it, deep down, you both want to be here." he was going to get it through their heads with as much persuasion and convincing as it took to get them to admit that they're pleased with this new world and its inhabitants. "You're both each other's only friend, and you've gotten tired of it, haven't you? You're ridiculed for your interests and appearances." He read through their minds, and they were still overflowing with denial "Admit it. You both want to be here. You're sick of being treated the way you are in your world, and you want a change. You're in denial. In Wonderland, everyone will accept you. Everyone will love you. That's what you both wished for, right?"

"Nope. Sorry incubus pirate dude, but we never said that... or at least we never meant to..."

"Yeah... and I'm... allergic to love... and affection... I shouldn't be here." Both girls muttered their replies disdainfully.

Nightmare face palmed. After all that, they _still_ won't admit it? These sure are stubborn foreigners.

The world around them began to disintegrate and morph into inky blackness as she girls frantically looked around wondering what was happening. "It seems you're both waking up. Farewell, and I hope you two make up soon!" he said as the world around them disappeared.

* * *

Piper's pov:

The sound of a knock on the door was audible to me as I lazily opened my eyes! Ugh, seriously! Can't whoever this is wait 'till noon!? ... You know what, flip everything. I am going back to sleep!

The knocking continued on for a while, and it got louder and louder each time. But I really couldn't care less.

"Onee-chan!" the twins banged on the other side of the door over and over again.

I clenched my teeth and gripped my bed sheets angrily. How the hell did they even know I was sleeping hear?! I moaned, "Meh... five more minutes!"

"Wake up! We're going to the Amusement Park!" My, aren't they persistent?

Amusement Park? Like the place I was first brought to after being kidnapped? The place with the pervy cat guy who kidnapped me? The place where the old mad played his terrible music and sang in his tone-deaf voice. "... No way, you guys can go alone. I'm not going anywhere near that freak show..." I mumbled sleepily.

"Oh, pleeeeaaaase! The Amusement Park is really fun!" Whined Dee.

Dum agreed with his brother and added, "Yeah, onee-chan! Boris and Gowland aren't that bad!" Dammit, how'd they know I didn't want to go because of those guys. Am I that easy to read?

"No! I'm not going with you. That place is horrible, okay!?" I screamed at them and threw my pillow. It made a thump noise against the door, and I had at first assumed that the silence followed after meant that they had left.

Finally. Maybe I can get some rest now.

***Bang!*** The door slammed open and my heart skipped a beat from the loud and unexpected sound.

My eyes cracked open as the two twins stood in the door frame with cute grins on their faces. I swear I locked that door last night! I sat up in bed and glared at the two. This is so similar to baby sitting. I'll just do what they want to make them happy, but make sure that I'm in control of what I want. I crossed my arms and huffed, "Well, seeing as though you two are so persistent, I'll go to the amusement park with you-" I was going to continue and state my conditions until they glomped me in a hug.

Dee was latched onto my arm rubbing his cheek in my shoulder, while Dum had his arms around my waist with his head resting against my stomach. "Yay! Onee-chan's going to hang out with us and Boris!"

I flicked them in the heads and they both wined in complaint as the let go rubbing their sore heads. "You didn't let me finish. I said I'd go to the Amusement Park with you, but I'm not going _anywhere_ near that Boris guy... and not Marry, either!"

"Aw, please!" They both cupped their hands together and placed them under their chins, stuck out their bottom lips, and their blue and red eyes expanded with small tears in the corners. Jesus... I mean, I knew they were cute and all, but that was the ultimate puppy dog face... Gah! It makes guilt well up in my chest! They are truly diabolical little demons...

"So... c-cute..." I whimpered to myself in agony. "... Well," Little smiles tugged at their lips, and their eyes held hope. I'm so weak, I give up. "... Tell me what Boris is like, and... I might reconsider."

"Yay!"

"I said _might_!"

* * *

Phoebe's pov:

As soon as I felt the sunlight hit my face, I shot up out of bed as everything that had happened raced through my head. I met Nightmare, and he's the real reason why I'm here, not Piper... I should've known! But... if she didn't mean what she said, then why are we hear. _I_ certainly don't want to be here. Did Nightmare just bring us hear because he wanted to? Can he do that? Well... he does control the game. He can do whatever he wants... So we're here only because he wanted us to be! That little troll!

My face was scrunched up as I pushed the covers off of my body and went the vanity at the door I took a deep breath in attempts to relax before I left the room. No sense in being this angry, it'll only cause trouble for myself if I let it all out.

After I got my mood in control, I calmly opened the drawer that I had put my clothes in the night before. It'll be nice to get out of this frilly gown.

"_... It's... empty..._" My eyes widened as I mumbled to myself. The drawer did not have my clothes in it anymore. Instead, in its place was a note with perfect cursive handwriting. I snatched up the note and my eyes frantically darted over the script.

_Dear Phoebe,_

_Your clothes when you arrived here, I realized, were bizarre in comparison to what the inhabitants of Wonderland wear. I have asked a maid to take your clothes to be washed. In the meantime, a wardrobe has been selected for you in the closet. I hope you enjoy._

_Sincerely, Blood _(A/N: Lol, pretend he said all of that smugly and not so polite. XD)

I everything was silent as frozen and silent... **Bizarre!? You're the one to talk, Mr. flamboyant top-hat and cane! **Ugh! I could strangle him! I swear if he picked out anything vulgar, I'll beat him with his cane!

I stomped over two the closet and braced myself and posed in a battle stance, as if this was kind of war. In a way, it sort of was. Seeing beautiful things, whether it be shoes, makeup, jewelry, dresses, ect., and looking at it realizing it looks ridiculous on you, is the worst feeling ever! Almost as worse as forgetting to save a file on a video game and having all your hard work be deleted.

I reached for the door knob and pulled it open cautiously. I gulped, my palms were sweaty, my heart was thumping. _This is ridiculous... they're just clothes_, the voice in my head echoed. I walked in and flipped on the light switch.

"OH, COME ON!" I bellowed and dropped to the floor on my knees in a fetal position with my hands resting the floor into clenched fists.

Everything that surrounded me looked like dark and sweet lollita. There were frilly dresses covered in bows, ruffles, ribbon, pinks, baby blues, whites, red. Aprons that tied into big bows at the waist, frilly skirts, ruffles tops, petticoats, sun dresses, heels, marry janes, ruffles socks, lace tights and leggings! Every feminine thing you could think of!

I wailed as a yanked at my unruly hair. "Curse you, Blood Durpe!"

* * *

**I was gonna have this whole Piper making an outfit thing happen, because the twins took her clothes. I'm still debating whether or mot to still have it in or not.**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews from... everybody! Hehe, I know I usually say everybody's name who reviewed and reply to what the said, but that's a lot of people! I'll just reply to questions that were asked.**

Underthelight18** Hehe, If I were Phoebe I would've ran, too. XD Anyways, Is Phoebe jelly of Piper, you ask? Very good question! Well, the answer is... slightly. I say that, because she admires her friend's talent for style, but since they are best friends, Phoebe always tries to refrain from jealousy. It seems greedy to be jealous of a best friend, but it's hard not to be at times, right? That's how Phoebe feels. Also, there are things about Piper that I haven't reveled yet that will make her life seem less perfect to Phoebe...**

**By the way, I have a HUGE thing I wanna talk to you guys about! First off, it's obvious that the voting for Phoebe to visit the Castle next was the winner, so that will happen it the next chapter... _UNLESS_, you guys want a Christmas chapter. I have already began writing it, and it can be changed multiple ways so that my oc's are shipped with one person.**

**So... Do you guys want me to continue with Phoebe visiting the castle and Piper to the Amusement Park (and the Christmas chapter to be posted later), or do you want a Christmas chapter next? Either way, tell me when you prefer it, and who you want them to be paired with for the chapter. It doesn't mean they end up with them for the entire series, but just for one chapter. I will put up a pole in a little bit, so VOTE!**

**Please review, favorite, follow, and VOTE!**


	6. Christmas In Wonderland Part 1

**I am so sorry! Family visited for Christmas, then midterms! I'm overworked, and on top of it, suffering from writers block!**

**Ugh, just enjoy part one of Christmas in Wonderful Wonderworld, and all will be explained after the chapter.**

**I own nothing but my oc's. I used a few scenarios and some dialogue from the otome game. See if you can point some of them out. (Also, the story takes place a while after Piper and Phoebe arrived in Wonderland, but their vials aren't full yet.)**

* * *

It's Christmas at the Clock Tower during April season, and everyone is getting ready for the season of giving, whether they want to or not!

Phoebe was stringing popcorn, much to her frustration, and would, attempt, to hang it around the many trees in the tower afterwards. Piper was even visiting to enjoy Christmas, rather than stay at the rambunctious Hatter Mansion. Nightmare was hanging ornaments on the tree in the main room with Gray, who was hanging up the garland. All the role holders even agreed to settle their differences for a day to get together for a Christmas party and exchange gifts.

It seems as though everyone was in the holiday spirit! Well... Maybe not _everyone_...

"Phoebe, I popped more popcorn!" Piper walked out of the kitchen with a silver tray in hand. On it was a bowl of steaming popcorn and five mugs. "I also made hot chocolate~." She chirped and held out the tray to Gray and Nightmare.

"Wow, thank you, Piper!" Nightmare gushed and grabbed the hot chocolate, sat on the couch right next to Phoebe, and curled up in a warm blanket.

"Thank you, Piper." Gray took his cup and sipped it, setting it down on the coffee table. He glared at the lazy incubus contently sipping his hot chocolate. "Nightmare, just because you were served a beverage doesn't mean you can take a break." Gray scolded.

"What!? That's not fair. We've been decorating for three hours, I deserve a break!" He whined and turned to Piper, "Piper, didn't you serve that hot chocolate so that we could drink it during a break?" He asked hopefully.

Piper narrowed her eyes at the lazy incubus, "No, I served it in hopes that you wouldn't whine while you worked, but I guess it backfired." She muttered.

Nightmare frowned, "Wha-! Piper, you're so mean!" He whimpered. "You'll let me take a break, won't you, Phoebe?" Nightmare put his hands together and begged.

Phoebe wasn't easily guilt tripped. _Ever_. "... No." She deadpanned.

"You're all so cruel!" Nightmare cried.

Everyone snickered and continued their work, although Nightmare insisted that he took a break.

***Knock knock***

"I'll get it! That must be Ace, he promised to come over and help decorate... Although, he was supposed to come yesterday..." Piper shrugged and began to walk off, but she stopped midway out the room. "Hey, Phoebe, would you mind taking Julius his hot chocolate? The hikikomori's been in his room all day." Piper snorted and walked off to answer the door.

Phoebe glanced down at the steaming mug, and picked it up to take it to Julius.

"If I were you, I wouldn't bother with Julius." Gray muttered.

"Hm?" Phoebe narrowed her eyes and turned to face Gray. "Why not?" She asked him.

"He's a cold man. He doesn't want to be around anyone but his clocks. That goes double for the holidays." He said.

"Gray, that's a terrible thing to say. Julius is a good man... He's just, er, shy. Maybe you could compare him to me..." Phoebe mumbled.

Gray's face felt hot as he stared at Phoebe's big, sad blue eyes from behind her hipster glasses. God, she was adorable. "Sorry..." He said awkwardly.

Phoebe sighed and went into the kitchen without another word. She was rather fond of Julius. He's hated for his job, but what he does is amazing. Like magic, he fixes clocks that are people's hearts. He holds lives in his hands everyday, why is he hated for that?

She smiled to herself at how much they were alike. Neither of them enjoyed socializing very much, and they both preferred staying indoors.

Although... When she stays in her room for long periods of time playing video games and reading manga, she still eats... While Julius slaves away, fixing his clocks and starving himself...

She made sure to add marshmallows to his hot chocolate. She also took a few slices of spiral ham, and a large gingerbread cookie for Julius.

She made her way to his room and rapped her fingers on the door.

Julius scrambled and put away what he was working on, frantically stuffing it all in the drawer in his desk. "Just a minute!" He said nervously. Oh, God if anyone knew what he was making, he'd be humiliated. "...Enter." He said calmly as he tinkered with a clock.

The door opened, and Phoebe walked in wearing a frilly, white, long sleeved, knee length tent dress, and the collar of the dress was a black peter pan collar. In her curly, platinum blonde hair was a black ribbon tied into a bow. She wore sheer, black tights on her slender legs and red flats with bows on the toe. Piper had made her wear such a frilly and girly outfit for the party, of course. Although, as long as it was comfortable, Phoebe didn't mind. She even admitted that the compliments from Nightmare and Gray were nice. At least her thick hipster glasses made her a bit more secure.

Julius' cheeks were tinted a bit red at her appearance. The way the dress flowed loosely and short showed off her legs, and her face was framed by her natural, curly hair. She looked so cute.

She grinned at him and placed the mug and food on his desk. "Piper made cookies and hot chocolate. I assumed you were hungry, so I brought you some ham." She said.

"Thank you, but..." He eyed the food on the plate. He was starving, but if he ate now, he'd probably never finish what he was making... "I'm not hungry..." He mumbled.

Phoebe frowned. "Please eat. You'll get sick if you don't. I don't want you to get sick." She whined.

Julius couldn't look at her sad, it literally pained him. He sighed, "Fine. I'll eat." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled and glanced at his work as he sipped his hot chocolate. Grabbing a chair, she gazed at his work.

"...You really find this entertaining?" Julia asked incredulously and took a bite of the ham.

"Well, how can I not? What you do is like magic." She smiled radiantly at the flustered clockmaker. "It's beautiful." She whispered reverently.

"You're..." He trailed off. At first he was going to call her weird for finding his job so interesting, but then she smiled like that. He wanted to call her beautiful, but he could never say that.

"I'm what?" She tilted her head and asked curiously.

Julius' face heated up. "Nothing..." He muttered.

Phoebe shrugged it off nonchalantly, but then took notice of the green thread that was all over the table. One end of it was wrapped around a thread holder, and the other looped through a sewing needle. This was weird... Julius fixed clocks, he didn't sew...

"Julius, what's all this thread here for?" She asked.

His eyes widened. Dammit! How could he have not noticed to put that away?! "Uh... It... It must be Piper's..." Julius breathed in relief as he recalled that Piper knew how to sew. It was a reasonable excuse.

"But... Piper's never been in your room." Phoebe said suspiciously. It was true, Piper would never go near Julius. She couldn't sit still or stay calm around someone who was all work and no play. That was the complete opposite of her.

Julius felt beads of sweat form on his face as she eyed him observantly. That was a terrible excuse. "Well, I..."

***Knock knock***

"Phoebe, could you get that!? I'm carrying trays!" Piper shouted.

"Coming!" Phoebe answered. "I should go help her." She smiled and picked up her hot chocolate from the desk. "You should come down, too. It'll be fun." She grinned and walked out of the room.

Julius sighed, finished his food, came downstairs, and for once, joined everyone. But, it wasn't exactly enjoyable. No one but Ace was there yet, and he was only early to help Piper set up the table. Julius settled for hanging ornaments on the tree with Nightmare and Gray, who glared at him the entire time. It wasn't pleasant.

**~•*{Moments earlier}*•~**

Piper was dressed and ready in a green cocktail dress with silver, sequined, healed marry janes. The dress was velvet and tight at the waist, but fluffed out and stopped above the knee, while her hair was tied into a high, curly ponytail with a silver bow. In a way, she sort of matched Phoebe's outfit, minus the tights.

Ace was at the door, as she expected. She greeted him regularly and led him to the kitchen to help set out the food, like he promised. She was about to begin explaining which trays he should bring out first, but he started speaking while holding a lock of her hair and gazing at her charmingly.

"You look pretty with your hair curled, Piper." He said suavely.

Piper wasn't exactly... flattered by his compliments. He was a perverted knight, his compliments to her sounded like he was a predator and, she was prey. Her faced heated up, "Thanks... Just take that tray, a-and put it on the dining room table!" She pushed his hand away from her hair and pointed at a random tray.

Ace frowned. This wasn't the reaction he wanted, and he was satisfied in the least. Well, if that's the way it is, he'll just have to try all night...

As they both began to carry food and drinks to the dining room, Piper felt like breaking the silence. "Hey, Ace?" She addressed him.

He glanced up at her grinning. "Hm?" He answered.

"You do know you were supposed to come yesterday, right?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked at the sheepish knight.

"Ahaha, I know. You see, I got lost, and it got late, so I decided to camp. It was fun, Piper. You should've been there~!" He giggled.

"Ace..." Piper shook her head and rolled her eyes heading back to the kitchen.

The sound of knuckles rapping against the door was audible to Piper as she picked up more plates than before. The ravenette groaned. "Phoebe, could you get that!? I'm carrying trays!" She shouted.

"Coming!" She replied from up stairs, and came down a minute later. As she passed by the two, Ace took notice of her actually wearing a dress. This was rare, and she looked adorable, so it was the perfect opportunity to get a reaction from Piper.

"Phoebe, you look nice." Ace chirped as he pointed at the passing blonde.

Phoebe looked over her shoulder and blushed. "Er, thanks..." She mumbled and headed for the front door.

Piper felt a pang in her chest. _What the hell was that emotion? It really hurts_, she thought. It couldn't be jealousy, Phoebe was her best friend. Was it because she wished Ace had complimented her like that again? ... No. She doesn't even like him that way... She couldn't. She swears she won't.

Piper opened the front door and a gust of the cold, winter breeze nipped at her skin as the Amusement Park gang scurried inside for warmth.

"Hi, Boris, Pierce, Gowland." Phoebe said as they took off their coats and hung them on the hooks by the door.

"It's s-so c-cold out there, chu!" Pierce squeaked as his teeth chattered. Everyone ignored the mouse's words. Phoebe was smiling at the three completely unaware that they were surveying her appearance from head to toe.

Boris pointed at Phoebes clothes and smirked. "Phoebe's wearing a dress, that's new." Boris sneered.

Her cheeks flushed, and she pouted at the cat. "Shut up, Boris!" She hissed.

He chuckled, "I'm only kidding. You look nice, _Phebs_."

Gowland got in on the fun and teased her further, "I agree, you look like a little doll, _Phe_!" They were compliments, but they intentionally made sure that she'd be flustered by them, as well as using her forbidden nicknames Phe, and Phebs. They were so embarrassing, she only let Piper call her that.

"Sh-shut up, guys!" She whimpered and suddenly felt very embarrassed. This is exactly why she didn't wear girly clothing in the first place, because it doesn't suit her.

"I think Phoebe looks pretty." Pierce smiled cutely at her. She didn't feel insulted like when they said those other things. It was free of intentions of flustering her. "You look cute, chu." Pierce squeaked.

Phoebe's heart beat faster, and her face was heating up. Even her ears were red. Compliments make her uncomfortable, yet she admits that receiving them is nice. The blonde tried not to stutter uncontrollably, "Um, th-thank you." she mumbled.

"Phoebe, you look _so_cute, I should give you a kiss, chu!" Phoebe's cheeks bloomed a brilliant shade of scarlet that matched all the Christmas decorations in the tower.

"P-Pierce!" Phoebe was flustered beyond belief as Pierce puckered his lips and leaned forward. She was aware of Pierce's habit of desiring to kiss things that he found to be cute, and she had assumed ahead of time that if it ever came up she just wouldn't be phased by it. But, it was so abrupt and just awkward for her.

"Don't touch her, rat." Julius' voice was heard from behind Phoebe. He sounded beyond angry. She glanced over her shoulder as the Amusement Park trio stood frozen. Julius was holding his wrench, which everyone knows transforms into his gun.

Julius was a serious man, and although he was quite and patient with others, when he threatened, he obviously meant it. Boris warned Pierce, "... Give up, rat. Julius is serious."

"But, she's so cute. I can't help it. When you see something cute don't you just want to kiss it?" said Pierce thoughtfully.

"... Well, I can't really disagree. She does look nice... Very attractive." Boris agreed and eyed her intently.

For Phoebe, this was absolutely ridiculous. It was 26 degrees outside, and her face is burning from embarrassment.

The Cheshire Cat's words and wondering eyes on Phoebe almost brought Julius to his breaking point. He gripped the wrench tighter as he clenched his teeth.

His last resort was grabbing Phoebe by the wrist and dragging her to the other room, leaving the Amusement Park trio shrugging.

**~•*{…}*•~**

"Ace, could you go get me the candy canes? They're in the kitchen." Piper said as she set down a tray of mugs on the table.

"Sure." Ace chirped.

"Ace, the kitchen is that way." Piper pointed in the opposite direction that Ace was headed.

"Oh, haha, okay." Ace chuckled and went the other direction this time.

Piper stood and waited for Ace to return, but for seven minutes he didn't. She rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen.

"Ace, I told you to get me candy canes." She scolded him.

"I know, but I can't find them." He complained.

He's directionally challenged _and_completely blind as to what's in front of him. She opened the pantry door and pointed to a a clear jar full of candy canes on the top shelf.

"They're right _here_, Ace." She rolled her eyes at Ace's forever present grin. _Why would he continue to smile so carelessly about his own stupidity?_Piper wondered this.

"Oh, I didn't see those there." Ace rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and laughed.

Piper sighed exasperatedly and turned to reach for the jar on the top shelf... She stretched more... She stood on her tippy toes and whimpered as she jumped up and down grasping nothing but thin air as she tried to grab for the item, but with no luck.

Her face was gradually growing redder. Damn! Even in heals, she's too short to reached the top shelf! This was so embarrassing, and in front of Ace no less!

"Need some help?" Ace sneered.

"N-no! J-just take the gingerbread cookies in the dining room! I-I'm fine..." She snapped.

"Really? You can reach all the way up there without my help?" He whispered smugly, close to her ear.

"Y-yes! I don't need your he-!" Before she could finish or respond, strong arms snaked around her waist, and she was lifted up into the air. "Ace! P-put me d-down!" Piper kicked and squirmed angrily as Ace continued to giggle.

"Hehe, grab the jar before I drop you." he said amusedly.

Piper's face was as red as Ace's coat, she almost blended in against him. God, when he puts her down, she'll kill him. Still, she didn't want to be dropped by the knight, so she stretched her arms and was easily able to grab the jar. "I got the jar, now put me down!" she snapped.

"Okay!" he chirped and placed her on the ground as she requested, but one thing still upset her.

"Ace..." Piper muttered dangerously.

He chuckled and rested his chin on her shoulder, "What? You never said I had to let go of you."

"_Ace!_"

"Hehe, alright." His hot breath fanned against her neck, and she groaned. Did he have to fluster her like that?! It's invigorating, and... admittedly charming...

**~•*{…}*•~**

The clock maker dragged Phoebe into the living room. He finally let go of her wrist when they reached the couch, where he sat down and seethed to himself. How dare those rowdy, Amusement park role holders harass her like that, and then fluster her... like they own her! They most certainly don't!

"J-Julius...?"

"What?" he snapped.

Phoebe twitched at the coldness of his response. He doesn't have to be so cruel all the time, especially not during Christmas.

"W-why did you get s-so mad back there?" she said quietly.

She doesn't know? Julius though. She must be dense to not realize it by now... "I-" he began to speak but stopped himself before he could continue. He wanted to be cautious answering this question. What if her feelings weren't mutual? He'd feel pathetic if he blurted his feelings only to be shot down. "I... don't like you around them." Yeah, that should work. The amusement park role holders are bad news as it is.

"They're not _that_bad..." Dammit. Julius raised an eyebrow. "I mean... I know Gowland teases me, but he's only kidding. He's like an uncle." Phoebe giggled at the thought. He really was like a parental figure to her. "And Pierce may go too far sometimes, but he's really harmless..." An awkward silence lingered upon them as Phoebe couldn't think about anything nice to say about Boris... He was nice, but he teased her, flirted, and has put her and Piper in dangerous situations multiple times.

"It's the cat I can't stand..." Julius muttered.

Phoebe sighed. "I know. He's not really the best person to be around, but he's... Erm... He's..." Again, still nothing that comes to mind. "Nice?" She said as if it was a question.

"I don't care if he's nice, I don't want you around him." He growled.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. _He's always way over protective, it's so...! Sweet. What?! No! You don't like Julius that way! He's just your friend. Nothing more._"Why are you so overprotective?" She snapped at him almost.

She 'is' dense. Will she ever realize his feelings? He was too cautious and shy to tell her to her face, so he hoped that she would catch on, but it's obviously not working. His eye twitched with frustration. This feels like a _game_... Dammit, it _**is**_a game!

"Because," he faced her and grasped her hands. Her cheeks bloomed into a brilliant red and her heart rate rose times ten as he leaned a bit closer to bore his navy eyes into her icy blues ones. "I lov-"

***Knock knock***The knock at the door went unnoticed as the two continued to blush, although Julius had stopped talking since the interruption.

Piper yelled from the kitchen. "Phoebe...! Could you get that? I'm a little stuck here... Ace, let go!"

Phoebe tore her gaze from Julius, and they both frowned. She pulled her hands away from his. "I-I'd... better get that for her..." She grinned at him crookedly. "It seems Ace is giving her a hard time."

Julius watched as the blonde hesitantly stood from the coach and exited the room.

"What bad timing, Julius."

The clockmaker growled under his breath. "... Didn't Phoebe tell you to hang garland?" Julius grumbled.

"She did... And I was... But I'm far more intrigued by your predicament." Julius rolled his eyes. He didn't even bother turning around to face the sickly incubus. "Don't be like that. I'm so intrigued that I might be willing to help you."

Julius raised an eyebrow and slowly glanced behind him to see Nightmare standing behind the couch with silver tinsel stuck all over his blanket around his shoulders. "You really love her, don't you?" He said quietly.

'_Yes_.' Julius thought instantly.

"Won't say it out loud, I see? How can you expect yourself to confess to her if you can't even say it out loud?" He grinned smugly.

Julius flinched. "I almost _did_say it out loud, but then there was a knock at the door!" He seethed.

"Yes, but you should have gotten to the point. You're strait forward with everything else but your feelings. You think she'll just catch on and realize your love, and you won't even have to try?" He asked him incredulously.

'_That's what I'd hoped..._'

"That isn't the way the game is played, Julius. It isn't over until you both have confessed. I'm pretty sure her feelings are mutual."

'_How would a sickly dream demon know anything about love!?_'

"I don't have to. I can read minds."

Dammit, he's right!

**~•*{…}*•~**

***knock knock***

"I'm coming!" Phoebe called gruffly. Julius was about to say something, now she'll never know. It sounded really important, too!

She breathed in and out as she reached for the door knob and braced herself for who could be behind there. Ugh, whether it be the heart castle residents or the hatter mansion, neither sounded appealing. The twins are going to glomp her, as will Peter. Blood is a manipulative bastard. Seeing Vivaldi and Elliot would be nice, though.

She opened the door and half-ass mumbled a hello.

"Phoebe, Merry Christmas, my love!" She moaned in complaint as he jumped at her and hugged her tightly.

"Peter... please get off..." She really needs to be more assertive.

"But I've been away from you for so long, how could let go?!" he yelled dramatically.

"Release her, Sir White, we wish to greet our beloved foreigner." Vivaldi ordered.

"But-!"

"Or it shall be your head!"

"Yes, your majesty... But do not keep her for long, for that would be unfair and wrong." he said warningly with a scowl.

_Oh, that stupid rabbit just wanted to make a rhyme!_Phoebe seethed.

"We shall keep her as long as we wish!" Vivaldi shouted and grabbed Phoebe's wrist.

"Goodbye, my love!" Peter called out to her as she discretely left the room.

"Ugh, what a despicable man. We do not see how you manage to tolerate someone so possessive and clingy." Vivaldi scoffed and let go of her wrist as the entered an empty room with a coach and a fireplace. Both of them sat down comfortably.

"I just don't... want to be mean..." She murmured. Phoebe had no feelings for Peter besides friendship, and although he was very, very annoying, she just couldn't help but dwell on how miserable Alice had made him feel when she turned him down. She's been the victim of many bullies back home, and she wouldn't stoop so low to being one herself. Trying to be his friend was a terrible idea, it seems. He just convinced himself that she was "too shy to admit her love".

"We do not understand. If he is not your lover, than why not be mean to him? He 'does' harass you." Vivaldi gasped and that glared at Phoebe with a grin. "Unless... You _do_have feelings for the prime minister!"

Phoebe's neutral expression was dyed red and flustered. Her jaw dropped as she shook her head and pondered how to protest. "Wha-! N-no! I don't like Peter that way!"

"Ah, really? Then why are you blushing?" Vivaldi snickered and brought a manicured hand to her lips to suppress her giggling.

"Well, because it's just an... Awkward topic for me! I-I don't like talking about feelings..." Phoebe trailed off, and her face burned. Her mind on the topic trailed to the clock maker... The reclusive, antisocial, workaholic, handsome-! Gah! What is wrong with her?!

"Hmm... Well, that is true... But you seem to be flustered about _someone_in particular? We despise men, but we have no problem helping you with them." The queen smiled at Phoebe who's heart was beating faster by the minute. "Do you know who intrigues you the most? We might know a thing or two about them that would help."

"U-um... I dunno..."

"Hmm... You being uncooperative does not please us. Very well, we shall pick for you..."

_Oh dear god._

**~•*{…}*•~**

* * *

**Poll Results:**

**Phoebe X Julius and Piper X Ace: 4 votes**

**Phoebe X Pierce and Piper X Boris: 4 votes**

**Phoebe X Peter and Piper X Elliot: 1 vote**

**I'm surprised that Peter and Elliot didn't win, but they're in last place. Huh... Well, since it was tie breaker, I asked a friend of mine, who's opinion I highly respect, and she chose Julius and Ace, so it was decided, and added as a 5th vote.**

**Ugh, am just dead tired. I wanna stab midterms. I seriously deserve a break already! I've been really focoused on school, even during my Christmas break, which is why this is being posted so late. It's not even done yet, I have writers block. Plus, Christmas is way over, and it has been for a while. I think I'll just save part two for another time. It's almost done, it's just really long! I am halfway finished with the new chapter (not the Chrsitmas one) and I would like to have it posted by this weekend, but we'll see. I'm just really sorry for such a long wait. I can't promise a time when part to will be up. Maybe a while. I should plan things ahead of time. So maybe writing a Valentine's Day chapter now, right?**

**I don't really wanna have another poll, because it didn't get people's attention, so just put who you want my characters to be pared up with in your review. They can be with paired with anyone, just tell me what you want to happen and why.**

**Thank you for reviews from;**

**Reaper. death**

**austriantatious**

**Rafanan, and**

**DCreed (This review made me so happy! Thank you!)**

**_Please vote and review, any ideas for anything, put them in your the review!_**


	7. Chapter 6 Watch What You Say

Piper's pov:

I had told Dee and Dum to inform me about Boris while I combed my hair at the vanity. They stood beside me and explained that Boris was a playful guy with a forever present smirk. He enjoys collecting guns (that explains why he'd ask if HotTopic sold guns). He enjoyed telling riddles, sometimes had the tendency to tease, and he likes to reassemble the rides in the park. One thing that irked me was that he often played dangerous _games_ in the Heart Castle with the guards. But honestly, other than that he seems like a pretty decent guy who likes to have fun. I wouldn't mind getting to know him...

"Onee-chan," Dee grabbed the brush from my hand, and I glanced at him with a scowl. "I wanna brush your hair!" He said with an adorable pout.

"Hey, no, I wanna brush onee-chan's hair!" Dum grabbed the brush from Dee's hand and shoved his brother out of the way.

Dee scowled and yanked Dum's hand that held the brush. "No, I wanna! Gimme the brush!"

"No fair, brother! Onee-chan wants _me_ to brush 'er hair! She loves me more!" The yanking and pulling continued until, eventually, they both pulled out their scythes from out of nowhere.

"Not true! Onee-chan loves me more!"

I couldn't help but blush a bit. Aw they are so adorable. They're fighting over who I love more! What cute little kids!- Oh my God, they're swinging their scythes at each other!

"Guys! Stop!" I screamed. "Put the scythes down!"

"But I wanted to brush your hair, and he won't let me!" Dee gestured towards his twin with the sharp weapon, causing me to gasp from the close contact.

"But he said that you loved him more!" Dum pointed at Dee.

"Because you said it first! And it's not true! She loves me more!" Dee swung his scythe at Dum, who ducked expertly.

"Is too true!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Stop it! You're going to hurt yourselves!" I screamed, but they completely disregarded me. As a last resort, I screamed something harsh... Something that I instantly knew I'd regret as soon as the words carelessly rolled off my tongue and passed my lips in a raging scream.

"I don't love either of you!"

There was a dead silence so stiff you could cut the air with a butter knife. So quite you could hear a pin drop. My heartbeat sped up as the twins froze in their places motionless. 'What have I done?' I thought dreadfully. _Why'd I say something so harsh?! I was just frantic and frustrated... But how could anyone be so violent?!_

Both of them slowly gazed at me with pained expressions. How would they respond? Were they going to be angry? Hysterical? Ask why I don't love them? It all didn't add up, honestly. They only met me yesterday, and they oddly call me big sister. Wanting to brush my hair, wanting to impress me with their job's as gate keepers, wanting to play games constantly, jealous of Elliot, and even Boris! I'm not even that likable! In fact, I'm barely likable at all. I'm just weird, and obnoxious.

I know that they're just kids, and they think they know what love is. They'll probably soon realize that they don't love me. They'll be tired of me, eventually. Like most people are.

... But I don't want them to go away, because they remind me so much of my own younger siblings back at home. If the twins aren't with me while I'm in Wonderland...

My head abruptly began to throb, but I ignored it, for I was in such deep though I couldn't stop concentrating.

If the twins aren't with me... I'll... I'll forget, and... I don't want to forget...

_*Flashback*_

I was in my room wearing comfy pajamas on my bed sketching in my sketchbook a very ambitious lace, ruffled dress. It'd be a pain to sew, but rewarding when done.

"Piper, look!" I glanced up from my drawing to see my little sister, of 5 years and my other younger brother of 8, standing in the doorway.

Melody was holding a crumpled up piece of notebook paper with a poorly drawn dress on a stick figure. The drawing was colored with neon green and pink highlighters, that were bright enough to hurt my eyes. All together, it was obviously drawn by a 5 year old.

Mark was a fan of drawing mythical creatures and weaponry. He had drawn a little dragon that reminded me more of a chicken than a reptile...

"Melody, Mark..." I put down my sketchbook and stood from my bed, walking over to them. I squatted down to their level and held out my hands to see their work up close. They handed it to me. As I inspected it, I realized how they were both no different from how I used to draw at a young age. "It's beautiful!" I handed it back to them and placed hands on their shoulders. "You're both very talented." I cooed.

They beamed and ran over to my bed and, climbing on top to flip through my sketch book. I sat down beside them as they both gaped at my drawings with cute, flabbergasted expressions. Melody looked up at me with a hopeful and ambitious glint in her eyes. "When I get big, I'm gonna be just like you, big sis!" I ran my hand through her hair as she continued to flip the pages.

Mark pumped his fist as he shouted, "When I'm as good as you, I'll go to college in New York City, just like big brother!"

I snapped to reality for a second from my flashback. That's right... My older brother Ryan... is away at collage... I think?

Wait, no... No he isn't... He stopped going to collage about a year ago, because... Urg! What was it again?

Because of... the accident... There was a car crash, and-!

_**"Forget."**_

"Agh!" I staggered and collapsed to the ground as my entire body trembled. It's as if barriers in my mind were being broken down individually with ease, until I get to the last. It's as strong as steel and caused me extreme pain to even attempt to break through.

"Onee-chan!" My hair covered my view of the twins at my side attempting to comfort me and find out what was wrong.

What was happening? Everything hurt, and remembering what I was attempting to remember was the last thing on my mind. The pain blinded me as the voice continued to whisper in my head.

**_"Forget it."_**It said calmly, _**"It's not time to remember yet, Piper. Forget."**_

_"B-but... I don't want... to forget...!"_ I cringed.

**_"Forget."_** The voice wasn't loud but firm and abrupt.

I gave up. I don't even remember what I was trying to remember... That doesn't make sense, but the pain was too much. I just let go.

The throbbing and trembling subsided, and I had regained my balance. It was as if nothing had happened at all. I was even confused at what I was thinking about seconds ago.

"Onee-chan!?" The twins chorused.

I opened my eyes and realized I was on the ground in a fetal position with my hands clutching my skull for dear life. My head shot up, and I felt warm moister running down my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" They asked frantically.

I glanced up at them and nodded slowly. "I honestly... don't know what happened." I wiped away the tears from my face. I didn't even know why I was crying. Was it from the pain? The frustration? It felt like something else... But I don't know what it is. "I regretted saying... What I said to you guys, and... I realized how how similar you were to some people I knew in my world... But I couldn't remember anything about... someone, and then my head just started throbbing..." I half mumbled bits and pieces of my words. I sniffled, and my face went red as I muttered out my awkward apology, "Um, I'm sorry for what I said..."

They both grinned cheerfully and tackle me into a hug. Dee's arms were snaked around my waist, and Dum was latched onto my arm. "It's okay!" They chorused.

"As long as you really do love us!" Dee cooed.

Dum nodded and chirped, "Yeah, 'cause we love you, onee-chan!"

"Ah..." My face was the equivalent of a tomato. I have never been so flustered in my life. These kids... It's like they're devils, and they're doing it on purpose! "J-just go wait outside while I change, okay!?" I muttered and shoved them out the door.

Once they were gone, I proceeded to the pile of clothes that I left beside the door-

"Hey... Where'd they go!?" I asked myself. I narrowed my eyes as I though of my suspects and how I'd punish them. "Dee, Dum! Where're my clothes?!" I screamed as I opened the door, glaring at them dangerously.

"We don't have your clothes." Said Dee with a blank expression.

Dum shrugged and "Yeah, they must've been taken to the laundry room by one of the maids."

I scowled as my fists began to shake. I took a deep breath and glared up at Dee. His blue jacket... It's small, because it's meant for a kid, but it was small enough to function as a woman's jacket... The maids didn't take my shoes... I wonder.

"Dee!" I pointed at him and addressed his name abruptly, causing him to jump and nod in acknowledgment. "Please give me your jacket."

"What?"

"May I please see your jacket?" I said slowly.

"Why?"

"Because, I have nothing else to wear. I'll give it back when I'm done, please?" I asked with my best puppy dog face. It was nothing compared to theirs, and I'm surprised he gave in.

Dee frowned. "Fine, here..." He slipped off the striped blue jacket, and I slung it over my shoulder.

"Now, I'm going to need a white collared shirt, as well as 2 yards of plain, black fabric, a zipper, some buttons, 6 feet of blue ribbon, scissors, a tape measure, and a needle and thread..."

The twins stared at me blankly, as if nothing I'd said computed in their 12 year old brains.

I sighed. This is going to be a _long_ morning.

* * *

"Maybe... This could work." I mumbled to myself as I twirled in the mirror to examine my appearance.

I hadn't found any pants, unfortunately, and all the skirts that where comfortable only had _un_comfortable shirts that matched. I had eventually settled for a loose, light pink, spaghetti strap, tent dress that stopped a little higher above the knee, with a large black bow around the chest and one ruffle at the hem. I found a plain, long sleeved, black cardigan just to cover my arms to make me more comfortable. I had taken out the black ribbon that had held my hair into a ponytail, and instead left my hair down, using the ribbon as a plain headband.

I wonder if they took my converse, too... I checked the foot of the bed where I had left my shoes. Ugh, gone, as well as my sweater. At least I have my bag, they didn't take that. If they had, I'd be miserable. I'd have no entertainment whatsoever.

I laid down on the bed and took my phone from my purse for a second. Obviously, there was no wifi, which is depressing. Other than video games and manga, the Internet was a common escape from reality for me. There's fanfiction, memes, Tumblr, and I can try to find free anime. Without one of my major cures for boredom, things seemed hopeless. I could play my 3DS, but of course, it's broken beyond repair. There's music on my IPod, but just sitting around with headphones blasting through my ears is really boring. All of my electronics would eventually go dead, and I don't think Wonderland has plug ins for them.

So, with nothing to do inside, all that's left is... To go outside. _"But I don't want to go outside. There are people out there."_ I rolled my eyes as I quoted Eric Foreman.

_I might not have to put forth very much effort if I just stay at the mansion, and I could... Hang out with the twins?_ That sounded like a question in my head. The twins are really cute, but I'd assume Piper's already hanging out with them. She probably doesn't wanna talk to me. Plus, the twins would just slack and I'd be dragged to the amusement park. I don't mind roller coasters, but I'm not up for the summer heat and relentless walking.

I haven't met Elliot yet, so I suppose I can't really do anything with him. Blood has a library... Ngh, reading... Too much effort.

Oh, didn't Blood say he wanted to have tea soon? ... Ew, that's out of the question. I don't like tea, and I'm especially not having it with a moody mafia bosses.

So... All that's left are three territories, since I can't stay here or I'll die of boredom. Well, let's think here...

As I said, the amusement park sounds exhausting. Okay, so that leaves two. The clock tower... I cried I front of Julius Monray, who said, and I quote from the manga, "_Having a woman cry in front of me... It's very troublesome."_ Yeah, I highly doubt he wants to see me. I'll give it some time. All that leaves is... -!

I shot up from the bed as I realized that the circus was also an option. Oh, wait. I slumped back down on the bed in frustration. Never mind, I don't think I'm up for meeting the foul mouthed Black Joker. It's funny when he curses other people out, but it won't be funny when it happens to me.

I sighed and rubbed my temples as I imagined it now... _"Phoebe, my love! You're here! I've been looking for you far and near!"_

Peter White. I slapped him last I saw him, because of his rape kiss... Now that I think about it, Ace could be there, too. I don't want him to put his ear anywhere near my chest!

But... There's Vivaldi. She may have a tendency for violent outbursts, but I'm a foreigner, and I'm a girl. I'm sure it'd be nice to meet her.

* * *

Piper's pov:

I was careful when sewing the last belt loop on the pants. I had already stuck myself a few times, and I seriously might cry if it happens again.

"Are you almost done, onee-chan?" Dum whined.

Dee moaned out an agreement. "Yeah, you're taking forever!"

"Hush! You can't rush art!" I hissed.

Yes, I was a huge asshole while working. It was a common artist thing. If an artist is putting 98 to 100% of effort into their work, don't talk, because you will be killed. It breaks concentration, and don't give your opinion until it's done, because you will be killed that way, too. And, you never, _ever_ rush an artist.

"... Done! Now, get out. I need to change." I said with a grin as I held up the shorts to my waist.

They grumbled and quietly left the room, leaving me to try on my newly sewn clothes. I really made it quick for their sake. They've been waiting a while. I pulled on the black shorty shorts I made, along with the the white shirt tucked into it. I asked for the ribbon to use as a belt for the shorts. It was a very simple outfit, with a splash of blue, and it looked pretty pulled together with Dee's blue jacket. I'd return it when I was done. Over all, it functioned for comfort, and I'd surly need it for an amusement park in summer weather.

"I'm ready." I left the bedroom door, and admittedly left it in a messy state from all the sewing.

"Finally! Let's go!" They each grabbed one arm and pulled me along like a limp rag doll. This is going to be a long... time cycle.

* * *

Phoebe's pov:

I'm not sure how long I'd been walking. I never get any exercise, so this is really affecting me. My throat is so dry... At least the castle was in view, and the weather was beautiful. There are cherry blossoms everywhere, and I'm sure the roses in the garden are phenomenal.

Although, I don't think the card soldiers are going to be so friendly...

"Halt! Who are you? Why're you here?" Yep, typical.

I jumped as the soldier scowled. He looked so cold, but I suppose he had to be with such a serious job. I couldn't think of what to say besides stutter out my own name. "M-my name is Phoebe Marano, a-and I'm here, because... Um..."

I glance down at their uniforms. One said 7, and the other... I gasped. "Five?"

"W-what?" He croaked.

Dammit! It just slipped out! I have to stop that! I'm not supposed to know anything here. I'm supposed to be a naive foreigner... But I'm not. This is becoming harder an harder. I'm going to eventually say something I regret... Something about Alice!

His partner looked confused, but Five blinked and mumbled discreetly. "How did you-?"

"Phoebe! My love!"

Oh my God. My brain began to disconnect from everything around me. I was just so irked by that voice, because I knew exactly who it was. I'm honestly terrified to turn around! My face began to heat up, my hands were trembling, and my heart pounded against my chest. How am I supposed to face a guy that kissed me, and I slapped him in return.

"Oomph!" I was tackled to the ground by the rabbit and embraced from around the waist, by none other than Peter White. "P-Peter, p-please get off!" I whimpered and tried to pry his arms off of me, but he wouldn't budge.

"But Phoebe, you don't realize how much I missed you, and now you're here! I couldn't eat! I couldn't sleep! I couldn't bare to live without you near!" Ugh, he rhymed.

"Okay, okay, I get it! Just, please let go of me!" I groaned and pushed him off of me.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" He asked frantically trying to pull me off the ground. I brushed off the imaginary dirt from my dress and sleeves and straightened the fabric.

"No, I'm fine..." I muttered. I realized that he seems so lively. Had he forgotten that I slapped him and told him to go away? No. He probably just wants to assume that I love him or something...

"Oh, well, good! Let me show you around the castle, my love!" I had no time to react. He had grabbed my hand and pulled me off into the castle, leaving behind two very confused card soldier.

"B-bye!" I waved goodbye to them and only Five waved goodbye. I must've really confused him... I'll have to cover my slip up with an excuse later.

"You look lovely in that dress, Phoebe, and you're hair down is radiant!" Peter said reverently.

"O-oh, thank you..." I was really tempted to tell him to shut up, because if someone at home had said that, they'd be lying. Maybe he is lying. Maybe this is all just some huge outlandish prank. "Pfft..." I snickered at the though. I often find myself laughing about my own thoughts.

"Why are you laughing, my dear?" Oh, I had forgotten he was here and, he's holding my hand... He's holding my hand!?

"N-nothing!" I yanked my hand away and placed it on my opposite shoulder. I was beginning to get tense around Peter. Why did I even come here in the first place, anyways? Oh, right, Vivaldi!

"Oh, I see..." Peter stared at me and his hand, back and forth. It was so weird. "You're a germaphobic, too!" Peter chirped. Oh my God, he misinterprets _everything_ I say and do. "I assure you, my gloves are very clean!" He said proudly.

My eye twitched and a vein popped on my forehead. _Stay calm... Keep your cool..._ I breath in and out before opening my mouth to protest. "Peter, I'm not a germa-"

Peter grabbed both of my hands "Oh, we have so much in common! We must be soul mates!" He gushed.

I had no idea how to react to this. He said we were _soul mates_! I'd be the biggest asshole in the world if I turned him down... and he really is sweet... No! You're here to fill a vial and leave! Not fulfill some lame fantasy with your favorite character from a manga series!

"N-no, I was actually here because I wanted to meet Vivaldi..." I mumbled.

Peter narrowed his eyes in jealousy. "Why not spend time with me? Why her majesty?" He complained.

"W-well, she's the only female role holder. I thought it'd be nice to get to know her." I said nervously.

Peter made a pouty face while whimpering. Ugh, please I can not be guilt tripped that easily. "But you could spend time with me, Phoebe!"

He made a rhyme with my own name! I scowled, and felt my face heat up. I'm so frustrated when I'm flattered I hate the bubbly feeling I have in my stomach. It flustered me to no end. I don't even think when I'm frustrated. I always end up regretting things that I don't mean to say.

"Why would I want to spend time with you?" I hissed quietly.

Peter's expression was no less than crestfallen. I gasped and slapped a hand over my mouth as my eyes shot open from their cruelly narrowed state. Why did I say that!? That was so mean! I can't treat him like Alice did, she was terrible to him. I've been treated like that before too. If I'm mean, I'll be just as bad as them.

"I-I didn't mean it! I-I'm so sorry!" I bellowed as my cheeks turned redder. I'm probably just going to convince him that I love him or something! There is absolutely no way out of this. "P-please, f-forget I said that..." I mumbled while staring at my shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

I didn't want to look up from the ground. I wasn't sure if there was anything to worry about, because it's not like Peter would be mad at me, but I always let guilt eat me alive.

"It's alright, my love!" Peter gripped my arms and grinned. "I could never be mad at you! I'll always love you!"

I flushed under his warm gaze and quickly looked away. "D-don't say stuff like th-that..." I muttered and lightly pushed his arms away. So much for assertive, that came out pathetically. Almost as if I was _trying_ to sound innocent and shy. I can't hurt his feelings, but I need to get it across to him that I have no intensions of a romantic relationship. Not with _anyone_, for that matter.

Peter insisted on holding my hand because, apparently, "holding my hand would be quite grand", but I denied it. My hands were just so clammy, and I don't want to get too close to him. We walked around aimlessly, and I began to beg for him to let me see Vivaldi.

"P-Peter, could you _please_ just take me to see Vivaldi...?" I asked meekly.

He frowned. "But you can see her majesty anytime. To spend time with you now would be sublime." He chirped.

I my brows knitted together as I glared at the rabbit. "Don't you have a job to do?" I muttered quietly.

Peter nodded proudly. "Indeed, I do, but I'd much rather spend time with you!" He beamed.

He's like a little boy. He honestly creates scenarios and fantasies in his mind and begins to believe them, and like just now, he uses every excuse he can to spend time with me... I almost giggled, and I let myself smile a little. Peter's sort of a nerd. It's almost kind of cute.

"Really?" I questioned teasingly. "What's your job?" I already knew exactly what he does. I was just beginning to feel comfortable around Peter, without even realizing it.

Peter's lips curled into a smile as he haughtily answered, "I'm the prime minister, you see? That's quite impressive, wouldn't you agree?" He grinned and early waited for my response.

Aw, that's cute he wants praise. "It'd be more impressive if you _actually_ did any work." I remarked with a smug smirk. Maybe I'll try that thing from the game where Alice tells Peter that she hates rabbits that don't work.

Hehe, that's so terrible of me. Peter frowned. "But I have no work now!" He whined. "Please let me show you the castle, then we shall have some tea~."

I groaned. There's no escaping everyone's tea fetish, is there? Maybe if when I meet Julius again I can have some coffee! Oh, wait I cried in front of him... Well, there's always Pierce.

* * *

Piper's pov:

"Guuuuuuys..." I whimpered exasperatedly. "Are we there yet...? Ugh, it's so hot..." I moaned and took off Dee's blue jacket. I had forgotten that I'd be walking in summer weather, and even taking it off didn't help one bit.

"No, but we're close, onee-chan!" Dee reassured.

"Ugh... I hate summer weather! Why can't there be a cool, refreshing breeze...? I'm thirsty... And sweaty... And hungry!" I whined and complained to no end. Too bad this won't work on them.

"We'll have food when we get there." Said Dum.

"Please God, tell me there're water rides. Please!" I begged.

They both nodded, and I continued to moan the rest of the way there. Well, half way there. We ran into a delay...

"Waaaahhhh! Lemme alone, chu!" A whiney voice cried.

Running through the trees, I saw a blur of auburn and yellow hair, and green clothing. I could barely really tell with him running so quickly. Jeez, nothing could be that scary. Where is he running to anyways? He's getting pretty close. It looks like he's about to crash into... ME!

I screamed as he collided into me. My body was thrown back onto the ground, my skull and butt meeting the dirt. My head throbbed, and my bottom hurt enough to make me cry... But not as much as the person sobbing on me right now!

"Ow... Ow..." I sniffled and managed to prevent from crying like a baby. My eyes shot open, and my deathly glare landed on the terrified boy lying on top of me.

He had auburn hair with yellow streaks with tears welling in the corners of his bright green orbs. He was wearing a yellow shirt and green jacket with red and yellow accents, a black tie, black pants, and black boots with red on the soles and buckles. I'll be honest, the fluffy brown mouse ears and tail were adorable enough to prevent me from being mad. Well, less mad, anyway.

"I-... Idiot!" I screamed as shoved him off of me. "Are you stupid!?"

He trembled and began to cry. "I-I'm sorry, chu! I w-was just sc-sc-scarred!" He cried.

I immediately felt guilt was over me. Oh my god, poor baby! "Scarred of what?" I cooed as I rubbed the back of my head.

"T-the c-ca-..." He slowly turned around and saw Boris holding a knife and fork with a dangerous expression, and Dee and Dum behind him with their axes out, looming over the poor mouse. "CAT!"

"You pushed onee-chan!" The twins snarled.

"Stupid rat! You could've hurt her!" Boris hissed.

"Wah! I didn't mean to, chu!" He bellowed and bolted out of sight faster than lightning. Whoa, he's fast.

I turned to the twins and the cat and blinked at them curiously. "W-who the hell was that?" I gaped.

The cat scowled in the direction the mouse boy left then down at me. He extended a hand, I hesitantly took it, and he helped me to my feet. "That was Pierce Villars. The stupid dormouse." He spat. "You're okay, right?"

My brows knitted together angrily. "I'm fine, but is he okay? He looked traumatized! What'd you do to him?" I was in interrogation mode, and my gaze fell on the knife and fork in his hands. "Wha-!? You were going to eat him?! That's terrible!" I gaped.

"He's just a stupid rat." Boris shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, onee-chan, you said it yourself." Said Dum with a laugh.

"Yeah, Pierce is just an idiot." Dee agreed.

They're right, I _did_ call him an idiot, but only because it was in the heat of the moment! I was mad and frustrated. He didn't mean it, and he was just scared. I realize now who the real victim is.

"I don't care about his intelligence," I scolded "you shouldn't treat people like that!"

Boris brought his hands up defensively and opened his mouth to protest. "But he pushed you!"

I narrowed my eyes at his denseness. How could anyone be so oblivious of their own cruelty!? "He didn't mean to." I retorted crossing my arms over my chest and turning my head stubbornly. "And he wouldn't have ran into me if you hadn't have been bullying him. He said himself he was scared."

To explain why I was so frustrated was because I _hated _bullies. Sure, no one does, but I have a strong tendency to always protect little people.

"I..." I rolled my eyes frustratedly as I pondered on what to say next. "I was going to give you another chance, but I've..." My gaze darted over his frowning face, but I didn't care. I was so mad. "I've completely reconsidered!"

He looked crushed, dejected, crestfallen. Every synonym for the word "depression" he was. I began to feel guilty. It made my stomach coil and my throat tighten up. _I-... I'm the bully!_ My eyes began to water and my face went red. This was humiliating, they must think I'm a total jerk! I-I am a jerk!

I unfolded my arms and hesitantly turned around on my heal. It's too late to apologize, if I do I'll sound ignorant. The only thing left was to walk away and hope to fix things later no matter how impossible it seemed.

I don't know where I was walking off to, but I'd soon regret coming to the place I ended up in.

* * *

**Guess who's sick with the flu and has to sit in bed all day? Me. Yeah, I'm coughing every five seconds. I'm sure it's strep throat. I hope to God it's not the flu. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and Piper's outburst seemed to be meaningless, but she's got a reason to hate bullies so much, and the reason why will be reviled later.**

**Oh, and when I said that there will be things reviled about Piper, I was talking about the sibling thing. Please review, and tell me if you know what's going on. As for Phoebe, aw, poor her. But Peter's rhyming is so cute! Hard to write, but cute!**

**Thank you for those who reviewed**

**Twerk**

**MuffledRapMusic**

**HerpDerpASDFGHJKL**

**twerk it**

**Reaper. death**

**crystalbluewolve (Thank you for pointing out my mistakes. I have gone back and revised the chapters a bit, correcting my mistakes. (Although, I think I forgot to fix the "ketch" part) Sorry that they bothered you so much that the story is just "not for you" that was uncalled for... Oh, and when you said "your a good writer", I believe you meant "you're". Also, I don't believe that "consistingly" is a word. Again, I thank you for your review and opinion, but make sure when you correct someone you know what you're talking about. I apologize for my rudeness in advance.)**

**Well, since I'm sick, I have nothing to do but lie in bed and write! Also, the Valentine's Day chapter is being written. It will be Phoebe x Peter and Piper x Boris.**

**Please review, follow, and favorite!**


	8. Chapter 7 The Circus

**Hello! Wow, I only updated a day later! Quick, huh? Hehe, well I went to the doctor, and apparently I do not have strep throat or the flu. But instead, a sinus infection. The medicine in isn't even working, and I still _have_ to go to school tomorrow. ;^; Boo. But, I've been able to write... On an iPad and iPhone. Don't be surprised if you see weird stuff typed. Damn you, autocorrect!**

**I own nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Phoebe's pov:

Peter had insisted that he show me the castle before seeing Vivaldi. I could've easily denied his request, but I'd probably feel guilty later, so I didn't force it. Honestly, it wasn't that bad. He had showed me so many beautiful things at the castle. Lovely corridors, ball room, architecture. We passed through the maze as well, and the roses were beautiful, just as I thought. We had finally reached a room that I noticed we had randomly skipped earlier.

"Peter, what's that room?" I pointed at the red door curiously.

He grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the room. He didn't answer until he opened the door, and my eyes skimmed over a room with a red checkered gingham theme. "My room!" He chirped.

I stiffled out an awkward laughter, mumbling to myself quietly. "I can tell..."

"Here, sit." Peter pulled me towards a couch that was against the wall and push me down to sit on it. He beamed at me and asked, "Would you like some tea?"

I grimaced. Tea. My parents just love tea, but I've never tasted a more boring beverage. It's like watered down, liquified plant water. Like when Ace called water made from rose nectar perfume. "N-no. I don't like tea." It was a good idea to lie about this to Blood, the mafia boss with a tea fetish, but I could be honest with Peter.

"Oh, I see. You don't like tea..." He stared at me, as if waiting for me to tell him what I'd like instead.

"Do you have coffee?" I tilted my head and asked.

He nodded with another giddy grin and stood up. "Yes, my dear! Wait right here." He dashed out of the room.

Once he left I began to dwell on what Piper was doing at the moment. Maybe she was with the twins at the amusement park or something. I bet she's having fun... No. That's a stupid assumption. She's just as miserable as I am. I shouldn't be thinking her life is always better than mine. If anything, she's got it worse. And she must really be worried about getting home to her siblings. Her older brother, Ryan can't take care of Melody and Mark alone... And her parents, although they're so busy with work, they must be worried sick about her.

Is time really passing by in my world? It wasn't explained in the manga whether that was true or not... I felt my heart sink.

No one would be looking for me. My relationship with my parents... Isn't the greatest. They don't approve of video games, anime, or manga. They say it's all brainwashing me. Video games slow down the mind and kill my brain cells, and the shows I watch and comics I read fill my head with unlikely dreams and fantasies. They used to confiscate all my video games and privileges. They eventually gave up on changing my hobbies. I've been enjoying the freedom for a few years now.

But it's not enjoyable when your parents give up on you... I seriously doubt they even love me! If they did, they'd try to understand. I'm not perfect like they want me to be. I'm the type of kid they want... They wouldn't be looking for me.

"I'm back, Phoebe." Peter stood in the door way with a silver tray in hand. On it was a coffee mug, a coffee pot, tea cup, and tea pot, with a few over jars and containers, which I'm guessing were sugar and milk.

He placed it on the coffee table and sat beside me, pouring both the tea and the coffee, and asking me how much milk and sugar I wanted.

He handed it to me after adding a little milk and admittedly an excessive amount of sugar. I love sweets, I couldn't help it. Nor could I control my cravings when I noticed a few pastries on the tray. Those won't last long.

I grinned and took the mug from his hand, immediately grabbing a piece of white icing covered cake. I haven't eaten since I arrived here in Wonderland, of course I'd be starving.

"Thanks." I simply said before siping the coffee. I knew it'd be good, because the sent was intoxicating, but it was easily the best cup of coffee I'd ever had. "This is great coffee." I gushed.

"I'm happy you're pleased, Phoebe." Peter smiled as I scarfed down the cake. I might not've looked very lady like, but I'm starving. I couldn't care less. "... My dear, you have icing on your face."

"O-oh." I honestly fail at being a girl. Seriously, I have no manners at all. Nor do I know how to talk to anyone, it's not like I want to, though. "Um..." All I could do was stutter. I franticly reached for a napkin on the tray, but before I could, I felt fingers brush against the corner of my lip.

***Smack!***

Peter cried out as my hand formed a fist and I swung for his face. "Ow! Was it wrong to wipe the icing from your mouth?" He whimpered.

_Yes_, I though bitterly. I gasped and pulled my hands over my mouth in regret. "I'm so sorry! You j-just startled me..."

My face could practically blend into his red checkered room. God, now _I'm_ misinterpreting what _he _does. Wiping icing off of my bottom lip, that's honestly really sweet, but... It makes me so uncomfortable.

I stared at my hands that held my coffee cup in my lap. _I'm such a screw up.._. A gloved hand took the half filled cup from mine and topped it off with more coffee, sugar, and milk before handing it back to me.

"That's quite alright, I'm sorry if I gave you a fright." He cooed sweetly. "Just having you by my side is enough."

My cheeks were flushed again for the umpteenth time today. "St-stop. Y-you're being way too nice..." Coming here was probably a bad idea. I miss Piper, she would've made this a lot less awkward... Then again, Peter would've probably shot her.

Peter grinned, and his white fluffy ears pressed down a bit. "That's because I love you." He crooned.

Th-that again... Why would he fall in love with me? I can easily see why he'd fall in love with Alice. Whether she thought she was pretty or not, she was beautiful. Sea foam eyes and dark blonde locks. She was elegant, refined, and most likely more intelligent than me.

I sighed. I really just want to leave now. I'm homesick, uncomfortable around Peter, appalled with my own mind for comparing myself to Alice, and I want to see my best friend. I can meet Vivaldi some other time.

"... Peter, I-" I began to speak quietly until there was a knock at Peter's door.

"Prime minister." The person outside spoke.

Peter's ears perked up strait as he scowled. "What?" He spat.

"Erm, h-her majesty has become very angry. She demands that you report to the thrown at once." They said nervously.

Peter frowned. Oh, this won't be pretty he hates everyone but... well, me. "No, I'm very busy. How dare you interrupt." His words were so cold it was said you could see them freeze in midair.

"B-but, Sir White-"

"Not now, there's no way! I'm with my love, now go away!"

My brows knitted together. "Peter, you should really go..." I mumbled.

"But being with you is more imp-"

I scowled and cut him short. I just want to get out of here. "Peter, if you don't go work I'll hate you forever."

I frowned and continued to protest, "but-!"

My blood boiled. I'm mentally exhausted. I seem to be more confident and assertive because of it. "Peter, go." I glared a him.

Peter whimpered and turned around, his ears drooping against his head adorably. I can't believe that worked, but it did, thankfully.

Once Peter had left, and I heard his foot steps disappear down the hallway, I left the room discreetly. Whew, now I'm away from Peter, and I can go back to the hatter mansion- I slapped my cheeks at the automatic though. I am _so_not going back there, at least not for a while.

Maybe... I should go find Piper. I'm guessing she's at the amusement park...

* * *

Piper's pov:

My constant sighing, forever-present frown, and lethargic shuffling through the odd forest, that seemed to be lacking a season of any kind, was an obvious indication that I was depressed. I just felt... Lost almost. Lost without Phoebe to make me smile and my brother's shoulder to cry on...

I eventually found a tree to sit under, while I dwelled about how much I just wanted to return home. My siblings must be so scared without me there!

Tears began to gush from my eyes and roll down my cheek. I'm a hot mess.

"Miss, the circus is no place for tears. What's wrong?" Cooed a comforting voice and a shadow looming over me.

I hiccuped and sniffled, wiping away the tears with Dee's jacket sleeve until the skin around my eyes became puffy and red. No way am I going to let a complete stranger see me cry, nor will I let them know why.

"*Hiccup* I-I wasn't... *sniffle* c-crying!" That was pathetic. I rolled my eyes and glance up at the figure in front of me.

His hair was choppy and a bright candy apple red, that matching his lone eye, the other was covered by an eyepatch with a weird design on it. He wore a jester's hat with bells that jingled when his head tilted at me, a black jacket, red and black striped and checkered pants, with shoes that curled at the toes, and a loop earring dangling from his right ear. He looked just like a jester from medieval times. The most eye catching object on him was the cute little mask on his belt, surrounded by red roses.

What's with this place and hot men? Are there any unattractive people here? So far, every one of them has managed to fluster me. I though that Elliot and Blood were pretty attractive, but this guy really takes the cake, even despite the bizarre ensemble.

"W-who're you?" I wiped my nose on my sleeve, which was so attractive, as I sniffled and gazed at the man.

"I'm Joker, and as I've said before, this is the circus forest. In other words, _my _forest." He grinned.

"Oh..." I trailed off for a second. The way he said _his _circus like that was a bit intimidating. Maybe he wants me to leave. Aw, boo! I wanna just sit here and sob, lemme alone.

"_And I'm Joker._" Said another voice.

I looked up and hummed a clueless and confused response. Did he just introduce himself twice? There's no one else here...

"_Well? Aren't you gonna tell us who _you_ are now?_" Said the voice with no body. I would know, the jester hat guy's lips didn't move.

"W-what?" I stuttered. "Who said that?"

"_Down here, stupid._" My eyes trailed down to the the mask on his belt. I stood up and backed away slowly.

"W-what? Who're you!?" I bellowed.

"_I already f***ing told you, my name is Joker_!" The mask vibrated as it screamed it's rainbow vocabulary words at me. _Well_, someone's got a foul mouth...

"But I thought you were Joker." I pointed at the jester, who's expression looked exasperated.

"Look what you've done, Joker! You've confused her!" He scolded the mask on his belt.

"_Shut up, Joker! If you'd just change you're f***ing name, this wouldn't happen!_"

They began to argue back and forth, curse words only coming from the mask's mouth, and helpful suggestions from the jester. Joker number 1 (as I am calling the jester) looked up at me concernedly. You could practically see the three dots flouting above my head.

"Aw, look we've confused her." He said sadly.

I shook my head. "No, I think I get it... You guys just have the same name, right?" I said simply.

The mask replied with a "_yeah_" and the other just nodded.

"I'll just give you nicknames." I shrugged.

The jester perked up at this. "Oh, the last foreigner gave us nicknames. I was White, and he was Black." He chirped.

I deadpanned with a scowl. Then why didn't they just introduce themselves like that in the first place? Idiots... "Okay, fine... I think I'll be going now..." I turned around, very eager to get away from this freak show. Plus... I think I recall Elliot saying something about interacting with everyone in Wonderland _except _for Joker. These guys must be bad news, and they sure are weird.

A hand grabbed my wrist and I turned around to meet a grinning jester. "I'm afraid you can't do that, miss..." He trailed off as I narrowed my eyes.

"Piper... My name is Piper, and why the hell can't I leave?" I snarled, completely fed up with their antics.

"You're a foreigner, aren't you?" White said with a wry smile and mocking glint in his lone red eye.

I began to feel very uncomfortable under his gaze. "Y-yeah, so?" I snapped.

"So, it's April season."

My face scrunched up I frustration. "I'm aware of that! Why does it matter? Can I leave now?" I had probably been a little too aggressive with that response...

"_Who the f*** do you think you're talking to?!_" The mask screamed.

I smirked. Oh, boy, if I'd only known what the next words that came out if my mouth would get me. "An annoying clown and a smart ass mask!" I retorted.

"_You b*tch!_" The mask yelled.

The world around me went from a lush forest with the sun beating down comfortably, to a cold prison with rows of jail cells. On the concrete floors were piles of stuffed animals and toys. Almost all of them were torn and ruined with their stuffing scattered all over the floor.

The jester clothing that White was wearing changed to some sort of warden uniform with a hat.

And so this is where my fat mouth gets me. A jail. Isn't that just peachy?

* * *

Phoebe's pov:

"GOOD AFTERNOON!" The second I entered the amusement park, I was greeted by two faceless with the most gaudy outfits I have ever seen. "WELCOME, HONORED GUEST!" They bellowed.

"Um..." I was going say ask if they've seen Piper, but I was interrupted before I even had a chance to speak.

"THIS AMUSEMENT PARK IS THE LARGEST TERRITORY IN THE LAND..." blah blah blah, "AND OUR FERRIS WHEEL IS KNOWN FOR BEING..." blah blah blah, "AND THE ROLLER COASTER IS UNMATCHED IN IT'S..." blah blah blah.

I couldn't listen to a word they were saying. There outfit was so distracting, and I was wondering where Piper was. She would probably be with the twins and Boris, possibly with Gowland.

"Well now, the owner awaits you, so let's visit him first. Please, just follow us! This way!"

Oh, Gowland? I guess this world work out, if I'm lead to Piper. I followed the faceless as I looked around the park. Blinding neon colors, hot sun beating down on my skin. I peeled off my cardigan and stuffed it in my purse. I wouldn't be surprised if I had a major sunburn before I left here, though...

"Oh, there he is!" The faceless bellowed. "Owner, we brought the foreigner!"

I twitched it their loudness. Jeez, I can here you. And what do they mean "they brought the foreigner"? Did they know I was coming? Wait, no. Maybe Boris told him about Piper, and he told his employees about her. I shrugged it off and turned my attention to the direction they were dashing off to, and when they stopped, Gowland was there with a large grin holding a violin. Oh Jesus, please don't play.

"Well, hello there! You must be Piper." He said cheerfully.

I shook my head. My assumption was correct, he was expecting Piper. So I guess she's not here... Then where is she? "No, my name is Phoebe, I'm actually Piper's friend..." I said.

Gowland blinked and his smile disappeared before coming back, and it was bigger and giddier than the last. "Two foreigners! Boris only mentioned one, but the more the merrier!" I smiled as a response and he introduced himself. "I'm Gowland, the owner of this fine park."

I'm normally uncomfortable around cheery people, but somehow Gowland is different. He's got a comfortable, and upbeat feeling. I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips. "It's nice to meet you, Gowland, but... I was wondering, do you know where Boris is?" Seeing as though when he met me he said "you must be Piper" he hasn't met her yet, so I assumed that wherever Piper was, she was with Boris. Piper never stays in one place at a time. There's no way she stayed at the mansion.

"Can't say I do, why?" Gowland asked.

"I'd assume Piper is with him. I'm looking for her." I said tilting my head and growled. "But, since you don't know where he is, erm, I should just... Look somewhere else..." I trailed off and was about to walk away until Gowland interrupted.

"Nonsense! Stay here and enjoy the park until he get's back!" He offered.

I'm never easily guilt tripped. Ever. But... I don't know, it just seemed so rude to say no to Gowland, maybe I could just get food or something. "Um... Sure-"

I was cut short from the sound of screams and sobs becoming louder and louder. My eyes searched for the sound that the origin of the terrified shrills were coming from, and I eventually saw a certain mouse being chased by a pink cat...

"Stupid rat!" Boris yelled with chasing him with a knife and fork.

"It's your fault onee-chan left!" The twins behind him where screaming at the poor mouse as well, with there massive scythes drawn.

"Wahhhhh! I'm sorry, chu!"

I glanced at Gowland with a worried expression, and he clenched his teeth angrily.

"Dammit, they're at it again!" Gowland muttered, and started yelling for them to stop, only receiving insults from Boris and the twins that were along the lines of "old man" and "old fart".

The chase wasn't over until Pierce ran towards me. I'm surprised I wasn't knocked over, but he did knock all the air out of my lungs by hugging my around the waist. He was on his knees while burying his face into my waist, sobbing and shaking violently.

"Save me, chu~!" Oh my god, that's s-so... h-he's... **SO FREAKING CUTE.**

I frowned and lightly pulled the mouse off of me and held him by the shoulders with a warm and gentle expression. I was sort of nervous around him, though. He is my favorite character, after all. "Are you okay?" I cooed.

His eyes widened as if he'd never experienced kindness before. He glanced at the twins and Boris who were still holding their weapons with violent death glares.

"Get away from pretty lady, rat!" "Yeah, we don't want you to scare her off, either!" The twins snarled.

Pierce sobbed before running off at the speed of light. "Oh, wait... Come back..." I sulked as he ran off. Poor Pierce...

I was tacked by the twins, both of them latched onto my arms with giddy grins on their faces. "Pretty lady!" They chorused.

"We though you were at the mansion!" Dum said.

"But you came to the amusement park!" Dee snuggled into my arm.

"Now we can play!"

"Ehehehe, w-well I was actually trying to...-" I was cut short by Boris, who approached me with a surveying eye.

"Dee, Dum, this girl's your friend?" He asked.

"Yeah, 'er name's Phoebe!"

"She's Piper's best friend!"

Boris nodded. "Oh, so you're the other outsider! No wonder you smell so good." He said grinning. H-he's been sniffing me...? "I'm Boris. Nice to meet you."

"U-um, likewise..." I began to get uncomfortable. Gowland was still behind me, the twins latched onto my arm in summer heat, faceless in crowds, loud noises, Boris standing so close to me, sniffing me no doubt. I can't take large crowds! These are the types of things I try to avoid everyday, and now I'm in one... I breath in a deep, ragged breath, and I felt my face get hot from all the attention. God I _hate_ this. "I-I was wondering, um, you guys wouldn't h-happen to know where Piper is... W-would you?" I nervously stuttered.

"Oh, Piper, she ran off..." Boris rubbed the back of his neck and with his ears pressed against his head. It takes a lot for someone like Piper to get upset enough to storm off. This can't be good...

"She... ran off? Why?" I said frantically.

"... She was mad at me for chasing Pierce, and she just left..." The cat sulked.

Well that explains it. She's so protective of weaker people. She would always scare away people that bullied me. It enraged her so much, and it's usually would take a lot to calm her down. "Do you know where she went?"

Boris shook his head with a frown. "No, but we were almost at the entrance when she left." He informed me.

I pulled from the twins' grips on my arms and smiled at his gratefully. "Thank you. I'm going to go look for her."

I had started to leave until Boris' voice stopped me abruptly. "Wait!" I turned around and he said sheepishly, "When you find her, tell her I said I'm sorry..."

Aw, so Boris must like Piper. That's sweet. I'm not going to fall in love in this world, but I'd defiantly help my friend if she did... Along with some friendly teasing~. "Will do." I grinned and ran off.

Now where would Piper be...? She wouldn't have gone back to the mansion... The clock tower would bore her to death, and the castle... Even she knows she'd probably be killed there for her recklessness.

There's no other territory except for... the circus.

* * *

**Piper, you and you big fat mouth, hehe. I still can't breath through my nose, and Robitussin tastes like feet. *violent coughing* Seriously, this is getting old.**

**SURPRISE! Here's a preview on the upcoming Valentine's Day chapter~!**

* * *

Phoebe's pov:

I awoke to the sound of faint footsteps in my room. Opening my eyes was the worst choice, because they're always so dry in the morning. Plus, I'd have to wake up and greet the person in the room, and I do not want to do that. It couldn't be Julius, he's too busy working. Nightmare isn't a likely suspect, he's too busy trying to _avoid _work and Gray. And Gray is probably busy trying to find Nightmare, because he's avoiding him.

When you think about the clock tower, your first thoughts are probably, "_Oh, yeah, it's the calmest, most laid back territory in Wonderland_." That is a lie. Just a big fat lie. Plus, Ace is always here to make things so much more complicated.

"Phe...?" The person addressed me.

"Hn... five mo mins..." I moaned and turned in my bed, burying my face in the pillow.

"Phoebe, I have something for you~. Actually, a lot for you." Ace's chuckling and singsongy voice rang through my ears, and I growled while clenching my teeth.

I opened one eye and saw the red blob of Ace's red coat, and his messy hair. In his arms was a heap of red and white stuff. I couldn't define what anything was without my glasses. I whined as I sat up in bed and forced to grope around the bedside table for my thick glasses.

"Alright, what is it you wanted to show-..." I said as I slid my glasses on my face, the objects in Ace's arms became apparent. In his left arm were multiple bouquets of white and red roses. In his right were at least six boxes of expensive looking chocolate tied all together with a with a red gingham ribbon, and just barely able to hold a red heart shaped card with lace trimming between his fingers. "me..."

"These are from Peter. He said if I didn't deliver them to you, he'd shoot me." Ace chirped and grinned.

"Oh my God." I face palmed." W-why would he do this?! I mean, I know he's obsessed with me, but jeez. This has gone too far..." I curled up in a ball as Ace dropped all the objects on my bed.

The knight grinned cheekily. "Well, it _is_ Valentine's day."

My eyes widened, and I groaned and fell back on the bed in frustration. "Ew, I hate Valentine's day..."

"Hehe, you're so cute, yet you're so negative." Ace sneered, and I felt my face heat up. Perverted knight... "I think you should read that card. Peter said about inviting you on a date or something." Ace shrugged and left the room with a smug smirk.

He just enjoys my misery, doesn't he?

* * *

Piper's pov:

"Piiiiiiper~?" A familiar voice cooed my name soothingly.

I squeezed my eyes tighter and turned over on my back, completely unaware of what was happening or who was in my bedroom. You see, I was half asleep. I was absolutely oblivious as to what rude awakening I would receive seconds later. I was really going to regret moving to the amusement park...

"Pie?" The person whispered my nickname. Pie, that nickname made me so mad, but I was too out of it to get upset. "Come on, Pie, wake up..." They whispered.

I just didn't care. I paid no regard to the ginger feeling of hands running through my hair. It only relaxed me. I sighed contently and leaned into the person's hand. Somehow, my returned affection encouraged this person to climb into the bed and wrap their arms around my waist, nuzzling their head into the crick of my neck. Their hair was so soft, and I felt such a fluffy fabric draped around my arms.

"Hm...?" I felt something fluffy flick against my chin... Wait, hair doesn't move, what the hell...! My eyes shot open, and in my view was pink hair and a pair of twitching cat ears. The fluffy fabric draped around me was his pink boa, and he had his arms wrapped around my waist... _My waist_. And _his_ head in _my_ neck.

"Boris...?" I mumbled in his hair.

"Hn~?" He moaned.

I narrowed my eyes. "GET OUT OF MY BED!" I screamed and lashed around in the bed violently. I ended up socking him in the forehead, causing him to fall back out of the bed, and onto the floor.

"Ouch! Hey, calm down!" He held his head where I had punched him pretty hard.

"What the hell would encourage you to get into my bed!?" I bellowed and balled my fists at my sides.

He smirked. "You just looked so cute there sleeping, and I decided to lay there with you."

"And you didn't think about how it'd make me mad!?" I screamed.

"No."

I scowled and grabbed my pillow, chucking it towards the kitty, who scrambled away snickering. "God, when I get my hands on you!" I hissed and threw more items at him, like random shoes on the ground, my hair brush, more pillows, ect.

"You'll what~?" He sneered and pounced behind the coach.

I picked up another pillow and ran behind the coach and proceeded to beat him senseless with it. "I'll kill you!"

"Ow! Jeez, you shouldn't be so mean! Especially not today." He grinned, despite me beating him.

I narrowed my eyes and placed my pillow in my lap, finally calming down. I'll just get him back later... "What makes today so special?" I said disdainfully.

"It's Valentine's Day." Boris replied sitting crisscross and eyeing me reverently.

I snorted. God, that is the sappiest holiday ever. The only good thing about it is buying chocolates. _For myself_, of course. "They celebrate that here?" I asked monotonously.

Boris nodded and held up a finger at me. "Yeah, and you gotta be really nice to me today." He said smugly.

So what if it's Valentine's Day? Doesn't mean I have to be nice to anyone! I scoffed, "Oh really, why is that?"

His lips curled into another mocking grin. "Because today, you're going to be my Valentine."

* * *

**That's it! I've written a little more, but tell me what you think so far!**

**The next chapter might be posted later on tonight or maybe tomorrow when I get home from school. Oh, it'll be part two of the Christmas chapter~! ... But it won't be the final part. Yeahhhhh, remember when I said the Christmas chapter was long? Well, that was not an exaggeration! :D**

**Hehe, I'm gonna be evil for a change... No update until there are a nice amount of reviews~!**


	9. Chapter 8 Three Time Cycles Dungeon!

**Remember when I said I would update after school...? Yeah, didn't get around to that. But I'm on my winter break, and I might be able to update again soon!**

**Surely you know by now, I own nothing... And nor do I own Adventure Time. Sorry if you don't watch that show, and there are references to it in the chapter that you'd don't understand. I've just been obsessed with it lately! ^-^**

* * *

Phoebe's pov:

To find the circus, I literally played a game of hot and cold, until I found an area with no season. The trees and grass were green, and the sun beat down hard, but it wasn't really radiating any heat. There was no breeze, no chill nipping at my skin, no perspiration causing my bangs to stick to my forehead, no colorful leaves in piles all over the ground. It was weird, and felt almost fake. Like the land was artificial.

This was Joker forest.

I eventually heard faint music ringing in my ears from a distance, and upon following it, I found myself in a colorful array of circus tents and bustling faceless. This place suddenly made me feel very claustrophobic. Crowds are so awkward, and especially if you're wondering around aimlessly. I stared at my feet with my arms crossed over my chest uncomfortably as I squeezed through and between people.

I wonder if Piper is with Joker. I surely hope not, she'd easily piss Black off...

I gulped. This place is supposed to be the prison, too, right? This is the first time I've been without knowing about something here. I barely know anything about the Jokers, honestly...

A random faceless' arm hit against mine, causing me to fall back onto my but, with my belongings from my purse scattering all over the ground. "H-hey!" It was too late. The jackass had already disappeared in the crowd, leaving me to frantically struggle for my electronics.

"Are you alright, miss?" I continued to snatch up all my DS game cartridges, not looking up at the person.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled as I took count of my games, making sure I hadn't lost any of them. Whew, all 21 with me. My 3DS might be broken, but that doesn't mean I won't try to buy a new one once I get home.

"Are you sure? You look troubled." He said gingerly.

My eyes widened. A faceless wouldn't really be this kind. It'd have to be a role holder, for them to care enough. My gaze shot up to see a man with a funny outfit, jester's hat, red hair and a matching eye and an eyepatch. He wore a warm, kind smile. Yeah, this is White Joker, the one who owns the circus.

"U-um..." Before I could embarrass myself further with another incoherent response, White held his hand out to me, and I hesitantly took it. Once I was on my feet I realized how intimidating he was. I don't care if he has a warm, welcoming smile. Our height difference didn't help my anxiety. I'm a pathetic height of 5'1 for a 16 year old. "Th-thanks..."

"You're welcome, miss...?" He trailed off and waited for my name.

"Phoebe, and... y-you could help me." I said cautiously.

"Of course. Anything to help a lovely young lady. I'm Joker, by the way. But you can call me White." He smiled.

The skin on my face burned from the flattery. Does the Joker count as one of the people that falls in love with the foreigner? It'd be really helpful to search that on Google right now. "Er... Th-thanks..." Stop stuttering! "I-I'm looking for a friend. Maybe you've seen her?"

"What does she look like?" White asked.

"Oh, uh, tan skin... Long black hair, dark green eyes. She's a little bit short... But taller than me... Oh, her name's Piper. Sh-she a foreigner." Should I not have told him that she was a foreigner? I remember reading many FanFic's about Joker thinking of foreigners as- I gulped- toys...

"Oh... Yes... One moment please." I nodded as he glanced down at his belt and began speaking to it. "Joker?"

"_What!? I'm f***ing busy!_" The mask's anger made me flinch.

"Yes, I know, but a foreigner is here. She's looking for... the other foreigner..."

"_Two foreigners!? You've gotta be f***ing kidding me! This one's annoying enough!_" He said angrily.

Oh my god! Did Piper get thrown into jail!? I wouldn't be surprised, I mean, she is reckless. "M-may I see her?" I said meekly.

I gasped as the circus began to change from noisy and crowded, to a cold and empty prison. Everything was grey, and the floors were concrete with tattered, stuffed toys scattered everywhere.

My head whipped around, scanning the area. There was no one here! "J-Joker? Hello?" I called out. The cold air sent chills down my spine, and I pulled the black sweater from my purse, slipping it on before walking around aimlessly.

"Haha! In your face!" I heard Piper's voice mock wryly. What the hell is she doing!? I ran until her gloating was louder than before, and I turned a corner.

Piper was doing a victory dance and singing "We Are the Champions" as Black Joker seethed angrily at a table with a deck of cards scattered all over the the floor. I sighed in relief as I saw her unharmed and obviously beating Black at a card game.

"Fifth time in a row! Give up?" She boasted and placed her hands on her hips.

Black probably would've began to insult her with vulgar vocabulary, until he noticed me standing with a blank expression. I must've looked pretty stupid.

"Who the f*ck are you?" He asks standing from the table and folding his arms.

I can't handle being put on the spot like this. My palms began to sweat, and my heart sped up. My face went red as Black's glare narrowed the longer I stood there like a deer in headlights. "U-um, Ph-Phoebe... Th-that's my name! Ah... I-I'm the other f-foreigner... And I'm Piper's friend." I said glancing at the ravenette. Is she still mad? My stomach coiled at the the thought of her rejecting me and stomping off to God knows where. I just want my best friend back...

Piper's expression softened to a warm smile as she approached me. "Hehe, _best_ friend." She giggled as Black rolled his eyes. My eyes widened, and my lips curled into a smile. I felt my muscles loosen and my nerves relax as I expelled a stressful breath.

I just simply nodded at Black, who kept a sour expression until he walked over to me with a smug smirk. He eyed me from head to toe and sneered, "How old are you? 12?" He asked amusedly.

I know I'm petite, but 12's an exaggeration! I frowned and objected meekly, "N-no. I'm 16." I said as Piper snickered.

"You're kidding, right?" Black trampled on my self esteem, and my brows narrowed as I shook my head.

"Hehe, Phe, you are _really_ tiny. Like a loli!" Piper bellowed as my face bloomed a fiery red. I have to stop using Japanese words around her!

"P-Piper! Don't say that!" Blood rose to my cheeks as I hid my face with the sleeves of the long sweater. I just want to get out of here! "L-let's just go!" I mumbled and grabbed Piper's wrist, attempting to drag her lethargic body along.

"Aw, but I was having such a fun time kicking Black's but~." she sneered and grinned cheekily.

"We can come back later, let's just go!" I whispered to her as I tried to pull her away from the glaring warden. God, he looks like he want a to punch me.

"Where the f*ck do you think you're going, wh*re?" He spat and grabbed my wrist. My head whipped around as I wore a pleading expression. It was hard to ignore such a vulgar insult, but I managed.

"W-we have to g-go now. S-sorry..." I tried to pull my wrist, but Black's grip tightened. I winced as he pulled me towards the table.

"You can't f*cking leave until you beat Joker at a game of cards." He snarled.

I shrunk under his height as his glare made my stomach coil like a rattlesnake, and my lip quivered. I'm fed up! I just want to go home! A-and I'm terrible at cards! "B-but I c-can't-"

"Dude, look what you're doing, you're going to make her cry!" Piper gestured towards my quivering form. "C'mon, you said I could go to every territory I wanted if I beat you at cards, and I beat you at bull five times. You should just let me _and_ my friend go!" Piper's shout echoed through the prison, booming loudly against the walls.

"No, she still has to play a damn game, now shut up!" He sat me down on the other end and started to shuffle the deck.

Piper pulled me from the chair. "No."

"What the f*ck did you just say?" Black snarled and stood up.

"_Piper!_" I scolded her frantically.

She disregarded me as she folded her arms stubbornly, pursing her lips and squinting her eyes. "_No_. She's not playing."

"Stahp it, you're gonna us in trouble!" I shook her arm, but she smirked and glanced at me, mumbling that she had things 'under control'.

"You're not going to play?" The warden narrowed his eyes directly at me as if I was a target to shoot.

"N-no, I never said I wouldn't-!" I began to answer.

"Nope. She's not playing." Piper cut me short and raised her chin haughtily. I face palmed and began to pull at my hair, while the two ignored my presence. I am invisible even if the topic is about me.

"Well then." Black had and evil look in his eyes.

* * *

3rd person pov:

The sound of a jail door slamming shut made the two girls on the inside of the cell wince.

"Piper?" Phoebe addressed her friend.

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

"I love you, too~!"

Phoebe groaned as she paced over to the mattress on the ground, plopping herself down on the stif cushion. Dust flu in the air the moment she sat. She coughed and quickly stood, wiping the dirt from her backside, and brushing is away in the air with disgust.

"This cell is gross..." Phoebe whimpered as she kicked dirt on the ground.

"That's too f*cking bad!" Black shouted before stomping off down the halls, out of sight.

Boy Piper really pissed him off. He screamed at them mentioning something about three time cycles, then shoving them into a cell. Piper whined to herself about the lack of food she's had, claiming that her stomach was eating itself. Phoebe was beyond bored, and growing tired of her friend moaning continuously.

"We're gonna starve, Phebs! We're gonna die!" The raven haired girl wailed as she curled up on the floor in a fetal position.

Phoebe frowned. Piper's usually overly dramatic, but this situation seemed pretty serious. Time was random here. Who knows how long the time cycles will last! They could be here for days! Both of the girls compared Black to Lemon Grab, the guy from Adventure Time who screamed "_UNACCEPTABLE!_" and "_three weeks dungeon!_" Only this one used rainbow vocabulary. Who knows how violent he'll be. Piper noticed the whip on his belt, and Phoebe although she didn't know much about Joker, she did know they were violent.

Their minds filled with worry and anxiety as they imagined the horrible things that would unfold in the three time periods they would spend here.

"...Why couldn't you just make me play the card game?" Phoebe rubbed her face in exasperation.

"Because you suck at card games. We would've been thrown in this cell either way, no offense..." Piper whimpered as she doodled random Adventure Time characters in the dirty floor. They _both_ held an extreme interest for that show. "I'm sorry I got us in this mess... I guess I really do mess things up all the time." Piper hugged her knees to her chest as Phoebe felt guilt wash over her like a wave crashing against the beach.

She walked over to her sulking friend on the floor, sitting across from her

she stuttered, "N-no! That's not true... I-I know what I said was harsh, b-but I didn't mean it! Y-you're my best friend!" Phoebe pulled her legs to he chest, hiding her face in her knees. The thought of losing her only friend made anxiety well up in her gut and consume her. "I-I'm s-sorry! I-I don't wanna l-lose you as a f-friend..." She sputtered while breathing in erratic breath, barely managing to speak with the lump in her throat.

Piper frantically tried to think of a way to prevent her from crying. She tented to cry a lot, despite how she tried so hard to hold in her emotions, but she'd always made sure the cried alone. She looked miserable, and in a way scared. The raven haired girl grabbed her friend's hands and shook her head vigorously. "H-hey, no, no, no! Phe, don't cry!" She pulled her friend in a hug, patting her back comfortingly. "There's no need to cry, because there's nothing to cry about." Phoebe whimpered into her shoulder, unconvinced. "... We'll always be best friends, and that'll never change. Please don't cry." She cooed with a smile.

"... E-even after what I said?" Phoebe murmured against Dee's blue jacket.

"Even then... I know you didn't mean what you said." She pulled away with a soft and comforting smile carved into her lips. She shrugged and admitted sheepishly, "And besides, I should've taken you more seriously." Piper frowned as she realized how she had just as much a fault in the situation. "I was joking around and teasing you... It's no wonder you got frustrated..."

Phoebe nodded slightly as she sighed, releasing some of the stress that had been weighing her down the entire day. "W-when you say... That we'll always be friends, y-you really mean th-that?" She sputtered while sniffled in between hiccups and ragged breaths.

"Of course! Don't ever doubt that." Piper let go of her shoulders, placing her hands in her lap with a cheeky grin. "I wouldn't want to be best friends with anyone else, Phebs! Ehehe, you're kinda stuck with me!"

Phoebe snorted with laughter that echoed against the prison walls. "I think I can live with that." She grinned and giggled, allowing her anxiety to stop all together.

"Hmmm..." Piper pondered on a way to start up up a conversation, seeing as though things between them were completely mended. "Well, we're obviously going to be here for a while, so I was wondering... If Boris is the one who brought me to Wonderland... Then who brought you?" She questioned with her brows knitted together.

Phoebe's happy demeanor soured as she recalled the kidnapping in Barns and Nobles. She sighed but explained the entire story disdainfully. Even mentioning the games have rules dream, to which Piper admitted to hearing the same words in a dream before leaving the house.

"Man, that's weird... Was that like a warning? That we'd be taken to Wonderland?" Piper asked.

"I think so... I think it was Nightmare communicating with us through a dream. It wasn't fully explained in the manga... Which by the way, I can explain it to you, if you want."

Piper nodded vigorously. "Yeah, defiantly! It'll make things a lot less confusing... Like the faceless and role holder stuff. I don't quite get it." She said sheepishly.

The sound of jingling metal from keys on a belt, and the clicking of footsteps against concrete floor approaching went unnoticed by both girls as they rambled away.

"Oh well, people with unimportant jobs don't have faces, and the people with roles-"

"Hey, wh*res, you're free to go." The blonde's explaining was interrupted by the foul mouthed warden as he turned the key in the lock to open their cell.

They both pursed their lips at the insult, but didn't really find it surprising coming from him. "Why? It hasn't been three time cycles yet, has it?" Piper asked.

Black scoffed. "No, dumb***." She narrowed her eyes and growled as she and her friend walked out of the cell. "White told me to not lock you guys up." He muttered.

"Why?" They both asked confusedly. Why would he let them go? Wasn't their goal is to take foreigners and make them their toys? They'd want them locked up.

"H*ll if I knew." He muttered and began to rudely walk away without a goodbye.

"Well, gee, goodbye to you, too." Piper sneered sarcastically with her cheeks puffed out irritably.

The world around them morphed into a colorful display of tents and bombarding faceless. The loud chatter made the foreigners cringe as Phoebe grabbed Piper's wrist attempting to shove through the crowd.

"Ugh, I can't stand this place, let's just get out of here..." Phoebe muttered as she pushed through. Once they had finally made their way through, the temperature began to decrease rapidly.

"Jeez it's so cold... What territory is this?" Piper groaned in complaint as she warmed her hands with her breath, rubbing them together to keep the cold air from nipping at her skin. She began to hear a crunching noise under feet every time she took a step. Looking down she groaned at the ankle deep snow. Seriously? They had enough of this in New York.

The petite blonde felt her face heat up despite the cold weather. A certain clock maker's cold expression flashed through her mind, causing her stomach to coil like a snake. "It's the Clock Tower..."

* * *

White's pov:

I watched from afar, peaking from the inside of an empty tent as the two foreigners pushed through the crowd, eager to leave the lively area.

"Hm, I like the little blonde one. So innocent and cute~." I noted to myself as they disappeared out of sight.

"_She's flat as f*cking cardboard, and the other one's just a b*tch._" Black spat from the mask on my belt. "_Why the f*ck would you let them leave?_"

A smile crossed my lips. "They're no ordinary foreigners, Black. That girl Phoebe may seem new to this world, but she knows much more than Alice did. And she'll most likely pass that information on to the other foreigner Piper."

"_How the h*ll do you know that?_" My counterpart grumbled irritably.

I pulled the small book out from the inside of my jacket. On the cover were a few familiar faces, one of them being Alice Liddell, the last foreigner, in the middle with a smile on her face and Peter White as a rabbit in her arms. Next to her was Lenora Liddell, her sister that she adored and secretly envied greatly. Nightmare was on her other side with and enigmatic smile, floating in the air. And on the far right, holing a deck of cards was me, Joker. The title of the book was in large print at the bottom of the purple cover.

**_Alice in The Country of Hearts._**

My smile widened as schemes and plots caused gears to turn in my heard. My counterpart could feel what I felt, now aware of the significant object in my hands.

We both chuckled darkly with devilish grins on our faces. "_T_h_i_s _w_i_l_l _b_e _a_ f_u_n _g_a_m_e _i_n_d_e_e_d."

* * *

**What could Joker be scheming? Hehe, even I don't know that... No seriously, I don't know, I haven't thought of it yet. Most likely it will be psychotic and violent. They're aware that the foreigners know too much. Oh, and Phoebe always keeps a manga with her in her purse. If fell out when she was shoved at the circus by a random faceless, and White picked it up.**

**Thank you from reviews from;**

**AnimeGirl1220**

**Reaper. death (Thank you. I know that will be your last review for a while, and that you won't be updating any time soon. I only wish I had known BlackFire22 better. I will wait for your return, and keep you and her family in my prayers. Stay strong.)**

**Shay Van Burin (I know where your guest name is from. The Most Popular Girls In School Those are the most hilarious videos I have ever seen XD)**

**twerk it (You asked if Piper and Phoebe could go to the Clock Tower next, and I fulfilled it! It will happen in the next chapter.)**

**rinpup14**

**MuffledRapMusic**

**HerpDerpASDFGHJKL (There will be lots more of Pierce later, and more Julius very soon. ^-^)**

**Guest**

**I'm regretting admitting that the Valentines day chapter is not finished, and neither is the Christmas one. I have to plan things more carefully. Jeez, I should just start writing for Halloween now. Okay, I'm joking. But, it will be finished, as will the Christmas chapter. Eventually.**

**I will update once I get a few reviews~! Oh, and if you have any requests for anything involving Nightmare, Gray, and or Julius for Phoebe and Piper, please do tell me! I love it when you guys tell me your ideas!**


	10. Chapter 9 Not Just Another Alice

**Why have I not updated for 5ever? Well, My algebra teacher had email my dad and informed him that I had not been doing the homework for like, four weeks, :P So my dad took it upon himself to change the password on my FanFiction and Tumblr. (I have no idea how he figured out my original passwords, but yeah…) After about two months of not being able to post I had attempted to still continue writing. But then half of this chapter got deleted, courtesy of my shitty phone, and I was too frustrated to do any writing for a while. Once I earned my privileges back, I sorta, kinda got addicted to a video game called Fire Emblem: Awakening. (Oh mah lawd, that game is beautiful) That part was my bad.**

**Ehehe, here's the funny part… I am currently grounded once again (because of my progress report card being sucky) and I'm not even supposed to be posting this right now… I had my account settings bookmarked, so I can immediately go to my documents even though the password is changed. :/ (Wish I could say the same for Tumblr, though. That website is like my baby.) I basically feel like a horrible person for posting this when I know I shouldn't, but it's killing me how long it's been taking. At least my homework's done…**

**Anyways, here is your chapter (that I am not proud of). Also (Surprise, surprise!), part two of the Valentine's Day chapter. (Still not finished. :P Pathetic, I know.)**

**I obviously own nothing.**

* * *

3rd person pov:

"P-Piper, I d-don't know about this..." Phoebe mumbled as she stared at the large tower in front of them.

The raven-haired girl glared at her friend while shivering uncontrollably. "Are you saying you don't wanna go into the tower?" She asked dangerously.

Phoebe meekly nodded.

"Phe, we've been walking through snow for 20 minutes. I'm going into the freaking tower!" She stomped towards the door, knocking twice while the small blonde foreigner whimpered.

She didn't want to see Julius. Not after she cried in front of him... Wait why does she care so much about what people think? _Ugh, I have to stop being so paranoid_, She sulked.

The door creaked open to reveal a man in a black trench coat, navy blue hair, and piercing topaz eyes that resembled those of a lizard. It was funny; he even had a lizard tattoo on his neck.

"Whoa, sweet tattoo!" Piper beamed at his neck as he jerked back slightly from her close contact.

"Er, thank you... Oh, hello Phoebe." Gray glanced at the little blonde, who avoided his gaze gripping her purse coyly.

"Um, h-hi, Gray..." She waved and ran a hand through her tangled hair. "This is Piper, my friend." She smiled and pointed to the ravenette with a giddy grin on her face.

"Yo." she replied with a wave.

Gray blinked, what a strange foreigner... He thought. But it didn't matter, Alice wasn't normal either. How can you expect any foreigner to be normal? "Yes, well... Come in. You two must be cold. I just made coffee." He smiled and opened the door wider for the girls.

They must be freezing... He thought as he noticed their attire. Piper was wearing shorts with ankle boots and a thin jacket that looked similar to what the bloody twins' wore. She must've already chosen to live there. Phoebe was wearing a sundress with marry janes and a thin sweater. She looked... Cute.

His face heated up as he shook his head. No, he must focus on introducing the foreigners to Lord Nightmare. That's what's important.

They followed him to the kitchen, and he gave them their coffee. Phoebe was skeptical about the drink, seeing as though Gray couldn't cook for crap, but it seems that coffee is the only thing he can successfully make. Make very well, actually.

"So, Phebs, how do you and Gray know each other already? And who else is hear?" She asked before sipping her coffee again.

"Oh, well, I arrived here first. I met Peter... Ugh... Then Julius, the clockmaker, who lives here. Then the door hit me in the head when I tired to leave. Ace, that knight you met yesterday, had opened the door on my head. I fainted, woke up, and met Gray before leaving..." Phoebe explained with a few pauses, trying to regain her memory. Things have been stressful; it's hard to recall a few things. She sipped her coffee, humming a pleased noise from the taste as she leaned against the wall. Her eyes sprung open as she recalled some of Gray's words. "Hey, Gray? Didn't you say that when Nightmare was done with paper work, we could talk with him...? Er, I'd like a few things to be explained." She lied. She needed nothing explained. She knew what she needed to know and then some.

"Ah, yes I did, but... Nightmare isn't present at the moment... He's hiding to avoid paperwork..." He said with a slightly aggravated tone.

"Whoa, Nightmare? Isn't that the pirate, incubus guy we meet in our dreams?" Piper narrowed her eyes as she stared at the black liquid in her cup.

"Yes..." Phoebe mumbled with her lips pressed against the edge of her mug

A vein popped on Piper's forehead as she gripped her cup harder. _That damn pirate is the reason why we're in this place... When I get my hands on him! _Piper chugged down the rest of her coffee, despite her burnt tongue, and slammed her cup on the table. "C'mon, Gray, we're gonna find ourselves an incubus." She said with a wry grin before grabbling his wrist and stomping towards the door out of the kitchen. "You comin', Phebs?" She asked over her shoulder.

She thought for a second. Being alone for a second would be nice... She shook her head. "No, I'm not done with my coffee. You two go on ahead..." She sipped her coffee and glanced out the window at the snow.

"Kay. Suit yourself." Piper shrugged as Gray followed.

* * *

Phoebe's pov:

Ah alone at last ...Wow, I'm antisocial, but that shouldn't surprise me. I'm always like this. I dipped my head back from the last sip of coffee. Man, that's good. Dare I say it, better than the coffee I drank in Heart Castle. Hm... Now that I'm done with my coffee, what's there to do? I suppose I could explore the tower, but there's a chance I could run into Julius. I don't think I'd know what to say if I saw him, "Hey, sorry I sobbed like a baby the last time I saw you." That's just... horrible.

God... I really need to stop being so emotional... But not being here would probably help...

I breath out a sigh and forced my body to move around lethargically. Nothing will be accomplished if I stay here. Maybe I should just leave...

I looked around the long hall. _Shit, which door was the exit? Was it that end of the hall or the other? Wait... It wasn't at the end of the hall; it was on the left... Right?_

... Oh my God, I'm becoming Ace. I need to get out of here!

My head whipped around._ It was... This door! Yeah, I'm sure of it!_ My hand reached out as I made cautious footsteps towards the wooden door. I turned the cold, metal knob and stepped... Into the room. Not the outside, where I wanted to go.

Instead I entered the room with the last person I wanted to see. No, not Peter White.

He glanced from his work at me with cold, dark blue eyes through his glasses. His stare sent chills down my spine. _Oh god... What do I say?! What do I say!?_

"U-um, J-Julius..." I stuttered as blood rose to my cheeks, threatening to spread across my entire face. Damn... This is so... awkward.

"What do you want? I'm busy." He snapped and went back to his meticulous clockwork.

My heart throbbed. Jeez, he's mean. I really need to fix things here, or nothing will ever get better! And honestly... I think Julius is the only one here who I can relate to the most...

"I know, I just happened to... to walk in here... I-I didn't mean to, I was trying to leave, b-but..." Ugh, stop stuttering! I'm going to sound like I have a speech impediment! I slowly shut the door behind me and hesitantly walked a bit closer. "I-I..." My teeth dug into my bottom lip. If I had bit down any harder, I would've drawn blood. Oh dammit, just say it.

"I'm sorry!" That was a lot louder than I wanted it to be...

He paused from his work for a second and glanced up at me with no expression.

"I was rude to you in your own tower..." I bowed my head while squeezing my eyes shut. "I shouldn't have g-gotten so emotional either, s-so I apologize if I made you uncomfortable by crying..." My cheeks were on fire as I waited for a reply. I pondered on what I could say further to mend my outburst and ease the mood. "I... Want to make it up to you! S-so if you need a-anything..." I trailed off as I twiddled with the bottom fabric of my dress, waiting for his reply.

Julius just stared blankly before sighing and removing his glasses. "...Make me coffee, and we'll be even." He muttered.

I tilted my head and raised my brows, asking the mortician incredulously "... That's it? Just coffee?"

"No." Julius shook his head as he wiped off his glasses with a handkerchief. "It has to be good."

My lips curled into a grin, as I pitied the man for his naivety. This'll be a synch! Back at home, my parents hated coffee. If I wanted coffee beans, I'd have to pay for it out of my own pocket. I always saved up to afford the highest quality, and I even grinned it myself.

"Okay, I think I can manage that." I replied nonchalantly.

Julius' dark eyes hadn't left his work once. "... The kitchen's down the hall to your left..."

I nodded and placed my purse on the small side table beside the door before exiting the room. Heehee~, piece of cake.

* * *

Piper's pov:

Gray was defiantly not a conversationalist. I mean, he was very nice, but still, this dead silence is killing me. I can't be quite for this long!

"Er..." I stuttered on how I could begin a conversation. His topaz eyes darted towards me as I spoke. "So... You, uh, work for Nightmare, right?" Ugh, that was lame. I literally have nothing to work with. Not with this guy...

He only nodded... "Yes I do. I'm his subordinate."

...More silence? Oh, so I'm going to have to ask more questions? I bit my lip before stifling out another meaningless topic. "Um... What's it like?" I glanced at him once again awaiting his reply. I _will_ crack through his shell...

Grey's eyes still scanned the area like a babysitter searching for a toddler. He scowled a bit before continuing. "Lord Nightmare is... Always avoiding work, he won't take his medicine, he won't go to the doctor. It's very tiresome. I always find myself picking up his slack."

Bingo. That sure is breaking the ice. _So Nightmare's just a big baby? He seemed so enigmatic and conniving, but he's really just an immature, self-absorbed, wus. I should've expected as much from the guy who ordered other people to kidnap two defenseless teenage girls._

"Why am I not surprised?" I muttered. "Now that you mention it, he seems really immature..."

Gray's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, lord Nightmare is a handful, but he's really very impressive."

You've gotta be shitting me. "Pfft, sure he is..." I smirked as I raised my shoulders in a mocking, sarcastic manner.

"No, really. He runs a neighboring country."

_Hah, like hell he does._

*Blarge* (pretend that was the sound of someone vomiting. XD)

Gray and I stopped walking. "What was that?" I asked as I grimaced. Did someone just upchuck? Gray squinted at a closet door beside us and immediately opened the door. Sitting on the floor in the middle of the small room in a fetal position was the silver haired incubus holding his wrist to his mouth. He scowled at the both of us, coughing and sputtering uncontrollably. A crimson liquid dripped from his chin and stained his white dress shirt.

"You're both cruel!" he bellowed as he hacked up more blood on the floor. I gaped at his pale complexion.

"L-lord Nightmare!" Gray frantically ran to his aid with a handkerchief wiping the blood like a mother.

"W-what happened?!" I was now worried. Sure, I was still pissed, but he's spitting up blood for Christ's sake. I needed to do _something_.

"Oh sure, now you care!" The incubus whined.

_What is he going on abou- Oh, right, he can read minds... So he heard my thoughts about him being an immature, self-absorbed, wus-!_

Nightmare vomited more blood near my feet, and I staggered back. "S-sorry!" I held back all my negatives comments and thoughts as best as I could as Gray helped Nightmare to his feet. The incubus wobbled a bit. "You should really go to the hospital!" There go my motherly habits.

The man frantically bellowed. "No! I hate hospitals!"

"Wha-?! Wow, you really _are_ a big baby! It's the only way you'll get better!" I clenched my fists at my sides.

Nightmare coughed once again as if he had bronchitis. Ugh, he sounds so sick I almost feel... bad for him. Well, this guy does have all the answers I need, I should probably be more... sensitive... I sighed exasperatedly as I slung Nightmare's arm over my shoulder to support his weight as we made our way to Nightmare's office. On the short way there, I was accompanied by the sound of continuous bickering between the two men. Nightmare received a scolding from Gray about how he should at least take his medicine if he won't go to the doctor. As it turns out, Nightmare refuses to take his medicine, too. I had to bite my tongue to not but in and comment on how much of a baby he was.

Nightmare grimaced at the massive stack of paperwork on his desk upon entering the room. He slumped down in the cushy, green chair as I took a seat in the on the other side of his desk. Nightmare requested that Gray should find Phoebe so that he may speak to us both. I distracted myself with the regal looking furniture for a moment. Everything was either cushioned and green or wooden with pretty designs carved in them. Even the chair I'm sitting in _feels_ expensive.

"Hm, it seems you rather like it here at the clock tower." I filched as I was interrupted from my thoughts, and my brows knitted together.

I almost forgot I was mad! I've got a bone to pick with this guy! "Humph... It's fine, but it doesn't change that number one; you infuriate me, and number two; I want answers, and I want them now." I crossed my arms over my chest as I pursed my lips. I sure am sassy today, but it only seems fair, considering I humiliated myself, got thrown in jail, then got out only to freeze my but off in the snow, and finally end up conversing with a daft pirate.

"I am not a pirate!" He protested.

"Don't invade my thoughts!" I snarled. My nails dug into my knees and I breathed out carefully to keep my cool. "Look... all I wanna know is why my friend and I are here. I know I said I... wanted this..." blood rose to the skin on my cheeks as I avoided Nightmare's smug gaze. "But, I wasn't serious, and it's obvious. Why me and Phoebe, of all people..."

Nightmare's expression was intense, as if he was searching through my thoughts by staring into my eyes. Finally, he answered. "Not just any foreigner can come here..." he sensed my confusion and explained further. "You were both brought because you carry the qualities that make everyone here love you.

"... Bullshit." My face flushed again._ What qualities? I'm rude, obnoxious, I can't take anything seriously. I'm a plain, average teenager with an unrealistic career goal that will most likely go nowhere. I'm sure that the only thing I've ever done right was care for my siblings, because my parents are never around. I'm always trying to make others happy with enthusiasm, and I always end up making a mess of things..._

"Exactly."

"W-what?" I was startled as I tore myself away from my dim thoughts.

Nightmare's lips were curled in an enigmatic smile. "Piper... While you're here, you'll never have this feelings again."

I scoffed. "Ohhhh, I get it. You think I'm some lonely, depressed, insecure girl who needs people to love her?" I started laughing amusedly. "Hahahahaha- **NO**. It's not like I hate myself, I just know I'm not great. I put other people's needs above mine, because I like making other's happy, even though I'm bad at it." I crossed my arms again, blabbing more reasons why his assumption was wrong. "And yeah, there are things about myself I wish I could change, but who doesn't have those? I'm certainly not insecure." I went on, and when I stopped...

"_**I'm not just another Alice**_."

Seconds after I finished speaking my triumphant speech, I processed the last sentence through my head again... "Oh shit." I held my hand to my mouth. Should I have not told them I know about her? Phoebe was keeping it a secret acting like she knew nothing!

"How do you know about Alice?" Nightmare asked suspiciously.

My palms started sweating and I avoided his lone silver eye. "Um, I-I... I know a-about her from... Er, from... Aw screw it, I got nothin'..."

* * *

Phoebe's pov:

Jeez, I would've made Julius some food, considering he never eats and is always working, but there's nothing but fricking coffee beans and some cobwebs in the other cabinets. It looks as if no one even lives here. But it didn't matter. I had grounded the coffee beans to perfection and brewed it until it was piping hot. I held two mugs by the handles otherwise I would've burnt my hands.

Once I had found Julius' room again (how the hell did I manage that?) I sighed before entering quietly. _I hope he likes it black..._ I wondered as I sat the mug down in front of him. He glanced up from his work and muttered a gruff thank you before placing down his tools and reaching for the caffeinated beverage.

I tasted my own coffee, which I had added an absurd amount of sugar to and just a bit of milk. Mhhhmm... So sweet~. This was... wow, my third cup of coffee today. Probably should stop at some point... or not.

I turned my attention towards Julius. He pulled the mug away from his lips, and placed it back down. "...Um... I-Is it okay?" I stuttered and stared at my feet meekly.

There was a brief silence until he mumbled his reply. "... 82 points."

_... What? Did he just... Rate my coffee? I knew he used to do that with Alice, b-but... M-me? W-why did he rate m-mine...?_ "I-Is that good enough... For us to be even?" The words were hard to come by for me. I felt so uncomfortable having to ask such a stupid question.

"It'll suffice." he muttered. My heart sank, and I felt an emptiness in my stomach. _Just suffice? He's so cold..._

I pouted and scowled a bit. "W-well... Then I guess I'll have to keep trying until it's better than just that." I raised my voice a little. "I'd like to go for 100 points. Th-that is, i-if y-you'll let me..." I trailed off and lowered my pitch again. My form shrunk as I notice Julius picking up his tools again and preparing to work on another clock. I fidgeted uncomfortably in the wooden chair. Just... Say it! B-but... What if he says no? It'll be humiliating! "...I-I'd like to... l-like t-to... U-um..." My palms sweat and my chest pounded.

Julius' eyes flickered up at me with a raised eyebrow. "Like to what?" He said begrudgingly.

"T-to... stay at the clock tower!" I released breath that I hadn't even known I was holding in. But the weight on my shoulders hadn't completely left. He starred at me blankly.

"You want to stay here... until I give your coffee a better rating?" he scowled at me as if I was a complete lunatic.

The blood rapidly rose back to my cheeks as I tried to deny how weird I had made my request sound. "N-n-no! I-I didn't mean it like that! That's ridiculous... I'm j-just asking if I can stay here, and until then I'll... earn my keep. Like... make coffee, or buy groceries. You didn't seem to have any in the kitchen, so... I just thought-" I probably would've further embarrassed myself with how I was explaining, until Julius cut me off.

"You don't have to feel obligated to stay here because of the way we met." Julius' eyes narrowed a bit, as he seemed to force out his words reluctantly. "I was... Insensitive... and for that, I apologize..."

"O-oh... it's fine..." My chest felt sort of... warm in a way. All most ticklish, but it was nice. I pondered on how just a speck of sympathy from him made me so relieved. "And I don't feel obligated to stay here. I actually really like it here... more than any other place I've been to at least." My lips curled into a smile and the awkward feeling I had faltered each second.

"Really? I find that hard to believe." Julius sipped his coffee again while he tinkered with the clock's gears.

I shook my head. "Well... Every other place had too many people... I'm not very social."

Julius seemed shocked for a moment. Heh, I'm sure he is surprised. Not many people openly admit their dislike for people. Maybe having that in common with him will make things easier.

Julius opened his mouth to speak, only managing to utter one word until he was cut off. "... You're..."

Gray appeared in the doorway with an expression of annoyance as he refused to make eye contact with the clock maker. "Julius, have you seen-" Gray's topaz orbs darted towards me. "Oh Phoebe, you're here. Nightmare would like to speak with you."

"Oh, okay." I stood from my chair and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. "Um, bye..." Gray held the door open for me, and a second later I realize Julius had never given me an answer. "Ah, I forgot, you never gave me a real answer..." I mumbled.

"An answer for what?" Julius asked while he payed half attention to me, while the rest was devoted to his clock.

"If it's okay for me to stay here." I said while gripping my bag tighter.

He gave me one last glance from his work to me before answering. "...Yes, you may stay here..."

I felt warmth in my chest as I beamed coyly. "Thank you! I promise I'll make coffee and help out, as well. Bye, Julius!"

He grunted a response and nodded curtly before hunching over his desk again. Hmm, _I'll make sure while I'm here, I'll get him to relax. Just a bit..._

* * *

3rd person pov:

Gray shut the door behind the foreigner, and she followed beside him as they made their way to Nightmare's office. Phoebe was engrossed in her own thoughts on how things were working themselves out so perfectly. The clock tower was the ideal place for her. Unlimited coffee, enough secluded places were she can be alone when she wants, and if she's am ever bored, Nightmare could entertain her. Plus, no one will force her to go outside! What an added bonus!

Gray was hesitant in breaking her from her thoughts, seeing as though she wore a grin that she herself was unaware of. "...So, you've decide to stay here?" He asked after clearing his throat to catch her attention.

"Uh huh." The little foreigner beamed at him enthusiastically. It was rare for her to be so peppy, but she assumed that the comforting place she was in made it that way. "I didn't feel comfortable anywhere else." She added.

But... What he just walked in on... It seemed like the mortician and the foreigner already seemed to get along. "That's good, but... the clock maker..." The man scolded himself for the pang of jealousy in his chest. He had just met this girl, and he's already...

"Hm, Julius? What about him?" She cocked her head and blinked her large azure orbs from behind her thick glasses.

It took everything in him not to pinch her cheeks from such cuteness that she was completely unaware of. "Geh... Nothing, it isn't of importance." He seemed to immediately regain all composure, making his excuse seem legitimate to Phoebe.

The girl nodded, though still wondered what he seemed hesitant to ask. It was about Julius, and if she could recall from the otome game Gray and Julius hate each other. It was because... they both had feelings for Alice. Although, it seemed a bit odd for them to be sour towards one another now, still._ ...Alice is gone, now it's only me and Piper, so why would they...-?_

"Phoebe!" Piper's distressed, shrill scream bellowed. Phoebe's head shot up like a bullet as Piper approached her. "Phoebe, Phoebe!"

"W-what's wrong?! What happened!? Are you okay!?" Her questions spill from her mouth, and before she can continue, Piper slaps a hand over her mouth.

"Phoebe... He knows..." She took her hand off the smaller girl's mouth and grabbed her frail shoulders. "**He knows!**" She shakes her and screams ballistically. "The jig is up, Phebs, he knows, and we're done for!"

"P-Piper, what are you talking about?! Who knows what?!" Phoebe's attempts to communicate with her were fruitless as she continues to blubber and make high-pitched whining noises while pondering for words. "Piper, I can't understand a word you're saying! You need to cooperate with me!" she struggles free from Piper's death grip on her shoulders.

"Okay, okay..." she inhales a deep breath and quickly huffs out. "...N-Nightmare, h-he knows... I mean, he found out that..." Piper purses her lips as she glances blankly at a confused Gray Ringmarc, then back at concerned blue eyes. "... youyay owknay everythingyay..." She whispers.

Phoebe's face scrunches up from her peculiar response. "What...? Could you repeat that?"

The ravenette huffs before repeating calmly in more detail. "... Ehay owsknay atthay youyay owknay everythingyay ecausebay ofyay ethay angamay."

Phoebe frowns as her eyes narrow. "... Are you speaking pig Latin?" Piper frantically bobs her head up and down in response. "This is ridiculous! Just tell me!"

"Fine, b-but..." she glances at Gray again who now seems uninterested in Piper's mental breakdown.

"Would you like me to leave?" Gray scowls at how simple things could've been in the first place if the girl had just asked that at first.

"Er, yeah, sorry to be rude..." Piper felt guilty for excluding him, but if he found out... If _anyone_ found out...

Gray shook his head reassuringly. "It's fine, really. I have work I should be doing anyway." He glanced at the smaller azure-eyed foreigner who wore an apologetic look. "Goodbye, Phoebe, Piper." And with his parting words he walked off in the other direction.

Phoebe mumbled a barley audible "bye" before directing her attention towards her friends wide green orbs. "W-what was it you need to tell me…?"

Piper bit her lip and inhaled once again another deep breath and huffed it out. Then her mouth opened, and her words came out like bullet. "Nightmare found out that you know everything!"

* * *

**Oh mah Lawd. That chapter sucked. I don't know what it is, I just hate it. Eugh. Whatever, at least it's a good length. Oh, and please tell me if Gray, Nighmare, or Julius are ooc. I'm so paranoid about Gray. I think I got his cute fetish thing right, but still. (Ah, and notice he's developing slight feelings for Phoebe that I may or may not have progress further. It depends, tell me what you guys think about Gray with Phoebe.)**

** The guilt is still consuming me. I'm going to hell.**

**Here is part two of the Valentines Day Chapter. (Actually proud of this, though.)**

* * *

Phoebe:

Peter really outdid himself. I had tried the chocolate, and it was amazing, which leads me to believe it was definitely not cheap. The roses were admittedly beautiful, and their sent was lovely. The gingham ribbon around the bouquets and boxes were expected of Peter, because of his room and waistcoat being the same pattern. I was nervous to see what the card said. It was probably written in perfect script, that took him hours. I felt my face flush at the possibility of what was written on the card. Ace said something about Peter asking me on a date...

Ugh! That is not okay. I hate dates. You have to make sure you're not eating like a pig, and worry how you look . It sucks! Or at least, that's what I've heard dates were like... I wouldn't really know, I've never been on one...

I groaned as I lazily reached for the heart shaped card. I shut my eyes and turned the card over and slowly opened them as I gazed down at the hand writing. Oh, joy. The _whole_ thing _does_ rhymes, and it _is_ written in perfect script.

Dear Phoebe,

_You're my sweet angel sent from heaven above, and I can easily say that I'm madly in love._

_Valentine's Day is a day for lovers, and I couldn't imagine spending it with any other._

_If on this Valentine's day you let me escort you on a date, I'd be ecstatic, and joyous, you'd increase my heart-rate._

_Love, Peter White._

I fell back on my bed, hitting my head on the headboard repeatedly while my face blushed a thousand shades of brilliant red. That poem! Why-...!? Why was I _not_ disgusted by it!? It was actually... sweet! Yuck, what is wrong with me! This is bad! This is so bad!

The, chocolates, the flowers, the poem! All of them actually made me happy! Made me smile to myself! It's actually flattering, and he makes me happy! But a date!? I don't think I could never, _ever_ do that!

And... If I did... I don't even have anything to wear... I have a few things, but just an Adventure Time t-shirt and a black skirt. What I wouldn't give for Piper to be here right now...

* * *

Piper's pov:

"W-WHAT?" I croaked out loudly. _Nope. I did not even just here him say that. It was just my imagination. Yeah, I'm probably just crazy. Hehe, yep... Absolutely... crazy..._

He chuckled and grabbed my hand heading towards my closet. He dragged me literally across the floor like a lifeless corpse. I was traumatized by what he had said. I really hope I was imagining it. "Hehe, you heard me." He sneered and opened the closet door.

"... You... You didn't just say that!" I bellowed incredulously.

"Yes I did." He began searching through my clothes and immediately found a lacy red and black corset, and in his other hand he held a white ruffled miniskirt. "And I think you should wear this for our date." He grinned.

"D-date!?" I shouted. N_o way! He thinks he can just say that like it's official! And picking out such vulgar clothing! The audacity of the little shart!_

"Yeah, date, because you're my Valentine~." He purred and bent over to pick up a pair of heeled, lace up, black boots. "Now put this on."

"... GET OUT!" I slapped the items out of his hands and shoved him towards the exit. When I opened it, I kicked him in the rear and out the door, slamming it behind me.

That stupid, perverted cat!

* * *

***Reads over horrible chapter* ... *cries* This is what writers block does, guys. I forced myself to write and I ended up with shit.**

**Anyways, thank you for reviews from**

**Reaper. Death (I'm glad things are getting better. And thank you so much for reading!)**

**slashingfruit101 (I'm so happy you like it! And lucky for you, I've already been heavily considering those pairing for a while now. Who knows.)**

**guest (Eugh, sorry for such a late update, but now you got it! Weeee! *throws confetti*)**

**Wow I already feel like a hollow shell form the guilt gnawing at my subconscious ^-^ Regardless, please review! No updates until I get a few. Bye bye~!**


	11. Chapter 10 The Tick of Your Clock?

**Hello lovely readers! I am currently enduring my last full week of school (I still have to go back for two more days next week.) and I took two of my finals today! Four more to go! Weeeeeee~! (My grades are shit, though :P) Well, literally minutes ago, I asked my dad if I could have my Fanfiction back, and he said yes! Best dad ever ^_^ even if he is grumpy. Oh, and once school is out I plan to update more constantly!**

**Also, I'm curious to know if there are any gamers out there enjoying Animal Crossing: New Leaf? If you were a fan of the original one and you have a 3DS, you should really get it! It's just amazing!**

**I should mention that Ace is a pervert in this chapter, and Phoebe is probably being perceived as a bit of a crybaby, but it won't happen again for a while. Also, lots of Ace and Julius comic relief in this one!**

**I own nothing but my ocs. (I used a few scenarios from Alice in the Country of Joker: Circus and the Liar's Game Volume one. See if you can spot it!) Enjoy!**

* * *

Phoebe's pov:

My chest felt heavy. Like I was going to throw up, or faint, or both. I took my sweet time walking down the hallway towards Nightmare's office.

Piper had told me that it just slipped. I couldn't blame her. I've slipped up plenty of times already. Her slip up was just way beyond repair. And she couldn't just lie; Nightmare would just read her mind. It was a loose, loose situation.

I just told her to calm down, and that I'd try to fix things. She agreed and noticed how exhausted she was. She said she was going to leave for the Hatter Mansion so she wouldn't worry the twins. I made a promise to see her the next day.

Now, here I am hyperventilating about what might happen when I open that door. My concern is if he makes me go home. _Only_ me. I can't leave without Piper! I'll be a sitting duck back at home, and who'll keep the Joker's from throwing her in jail, or Blood from molesting her, or Ace from getting her lost forever, never to fill up her vial and return home and trapped in the wilderness forever!?

_Okay, okay, gotta calm down. J-just relax..._

I stop in front of the door and reach out for the knob with ease, pace through the room with no expression whatsoever, and I plop down on the cushy green chair across from Nightmare. I held myself together until I glanced at his lone, amethyst eye.

"I-I..."

I just snapped. He hadn't even said anything, and I just snapped like a frail twig. I immediately frowned and attempted to speak, but all that escaped my mouth was a whimper followed by a sob. Liquid fell from my eyes continuously and it just wouldn't stop. My lips quivered, my shoulders raised, I wiped my eyes with my palms and wrists from underneath my glasses. I've been trying not to cry almost the whole time I've been here. This just tipped the scale.

"N-no, don't cry! It's okay!" Nightmare was bewildered as I sobbed. He had no idea how to stop my tears.

I opened my eyes although my vision was blurred. "P-please don't make m-me leave! I d-don't wanna go without P-Piper!" I blubbered.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't going to make you leave." He told me.

My sobs silenced for a moment. "... Y-you're not? B-but, I-I thought that since I knew about everyone a-and the game, y-you'd make me..." I trailed off and sniffled.

Nightmare smiled and handed me a handkerchief from his pocket. "Oh, that? I've known since the beginning!"

"W-what?" I asked confusedly as I took the cloth and wiped my eyes with it.

"Yes, it's not a problem. Besides, there's still much more that you're unaware of. It won't matter how much you know about the last game, because this is a new one." He said matter-of-factly.

"S-so, I can stay?" My eyes lit up with hope.

But instead of receiving an answer, Nightmare grinned and rested his chin in his palm with his elbows on the table. "Does that mean you like it here?"

I flinched at the suggestion. "N-no! D-don't get the wrong idea, I still want to go home. I just don't want to leave without Piper..." I puffed out my cheeks and pouted begrudgingly. _Like this place? Please._

Nightmare chuckled, and I glared at him._ I'm getting so frustrated. A-and I even cried in front of him! This is humiliating!_ "A... Are you reading my thoughts?!"

He hummed a laugh in his throat and grinned. "Aha, of course I am~." He began to chuckle louder as my thoughts became somewhat morbid. "Haha, your thoughts are so fun to read, they don't match your appearance at all!"

I was snapped out of my frustration, and now all I could wonder was what he meant by that. "I... don't understand." I murmured.

"Hm, you look cheerful and enthusiastic, but you're actually quite the opposite. In fact, you hate people." The grin on his face never faltered.

I groaned. He's got me all figured out. But there's still something that doesn't make sense... I scoffed, "If I'm so gloomy and reclusive, why am I in a world were people won't want to leave me alone? Do you realize this is hell for me?" I pouted and stuck out my bottom lip. Piper won't admit it, but she could fit in perfectly here. She's a social butterfly... "Am I here by mistake?" I gasped as I said those words aloud. "Yeah, that's gotta be it! I'm not even supposed to be here, right!?" I shot up from my seat.

"Heehee~, nope. You're _definitely_ supposed to be here." I frowned and plopped down on the cushy chair again. "If you weren't, Peter White wouldn't be in love with you, now would he? I can already tell the others are falling for you as well. Even Gray thinks you're adorable."

My cheeks were painted a bright red._ Gray thinks... that I'm adorable? I'm only average. That's not true._ "Oh, but it is!" Nightmare interjected. "Why, even I think I'm falling for you..."

I grimaced _...Ugh, pedophile._

"Wha-!" Nightmare's eyes widened as he frantically reached for the handkerchief he had given me. He coughed and sputtered violently, then glared at me with hurt in his eyes. "How can you say that?! I'm not even that much older than you!"

I deadpanned with no remorse. "Well, then you're just a pervert." I muttered.

He wiped his mouth and threw out the now bloodied hankie as he kept his eyes narrowed towards me. "I am no such thing!" he whined.

"Hmph… Yeah, kidnapping two teenage girls is in no way perverted behavior." I was relentless. He waved off my emotions and confused the hell outta Piper and I in our dream. This is my payback.

"I brought you here for your happiness, you should at _least_ give it a chance." Nightmare pouted.

I sighed. That probably _is_ the least I can do. And it's not like I was sent here to be miserable, they only wanted to make me feel... loved.

"That's right." He smiled, and I huffed at him reading my mind again.

"Well, I feel slightly bombarded, but... I don't... particularly..." I bit my lip..._ Ugh, I don't wanna admit it! B-but..._ "_hate_ it here. It's... okay."

Nightmare's lips curled into a grin as he chuckled. "Just okay?" I scowled and turned my head towards the window to stare at the dark, nighttime sky. "I'm sure you'll come around."

I ignored his comment as I attempted to hold in a yawn, but it came out. My eyes watered and I rubbed them to stay awake. _Just one more question, and I'll go to bed._

I barley whispered as Nightmare's amethyst orbs seemed to shuffle through my thoughts. "O-one more thing before I go to bed..."

"And what might that be?" He asked.

"... W-what happened to Alice?"

Nightmare's eyes darkened and his smile immediately faltered. The air became so tense and stiff, and I noticed how long of a pause he took before answering. "... She left."

"... For... her sister?" I wondered aloud.

"At first, yes." He answered abruptly. "But she ended up with her old lover."

_Oh, that's right. Alice's ex fell for her sister, Lorina. But while Alice was in Wonderland her sister was really dead the whole time. I guess... When she returned to her world and discovered the truth, Alice became her ex's second choice..._

"Correct." The incubus tore me from my thoughts once again, and I drowsily attempted to ask one last question.

"Nightmare…?" He leaned in a bit to assure me that I had his attention. "Um… does everyone… still have feelings for Alice?" I bit my tongue after uttering those words, concerning whether or not this was pushing it too far.

Nightmare shut his eyes as he sighed. "Everyone seems to be coping, some at a faster rate than others…" he tapped his chin. "Although… They've all reverted back to their, what you consider dangerous in your world, habits in order to forget her absence."

I didn't need to ask what he meant by that. Julius has probably been drowning himself in his work, as well as Gray. I bet his tendency to smoke has increased too. Boris and the twins have probably continued to play dangerous games with the card soldiers at Heart Castle. And Peter… Well, I'm sure he's been on dozens of shooting sprees since her absence. Vivaldi has probably beheaded countless innocent faceless, and Ace must be hacking away with his sword collecting way more clocks than his average. I could list more possibilities, but it's already apparent that as of now, Wonderland is a complete wreck.

Guilt welled up in my chest. Piper and I being here is probably the only way to change this place. I've been angry the whole time, but they really do need us…

"Well… I'll… enjoy myself for the time being, and… I'll try to fix things here that are messed up, but" I narrowed my eyes and gestured with my arms disapprovingly. "I will _not_, under _any_ circumstances fall for _anyone_ here."

I was angered slightly at his chuckle. "We'll see." He sneered. "For now, you should get some rest, you look like you're going to collapse."

I nodded and stood up from the chair. "I am."

I was close to walking out the door and bidding Nightmare goodnight, until he stopped me. "Oh, Phoebe one thing I should mention."

I glanced at him from over my shoulder. "What is it?"

He folded his hands, his tone sounding surprisingly serious. "I realize that you're very knowledgeable about this world, but Piper surely isn't. I would advise you to let her discover some things for herself. Just keep the information you share to a minimum."

"Oh… Okay. I'll try." That might not be easy. Piper has ways of finding out what she wants with her being so persistent. "Goodnight." He replied the same way back with a smile, and I shut the door behind me.

Finding a guest room was easy, because every single door was a guest room anyway. The inside was plain, but comfy and inviting enough that I collapsed on the bed's cushy quilts and pillow. I couldn't find the energy to find suitable pajamas, or even pull the covers over me. My purse landed on the floor, and I didn't even bother checking to see if anything fell out.

As soon as I shut my eyes, I was out like a light.

* * *

Piper's pov:

"Maaan, we are lost big time!" I miserably sit in a fetal position on the floor. "Isn't it great, Pie?"

I slowly raised my head with a dangerous glare that could've burned holes in the dimwitted knight's skull. "No, Ace, it's not fun... And I told you not to call me that!" I snarled.

"Aw, don't be so mean. And why can't I call you pie, it sounds cute!" He chirped cheerfully while roasting a marshmallow over the crackling fire in front of us.

"Ace, I swear to God, I'm gonna punch you."

"Well that's not very nice." The knight kept on a wide grin longer than what I ever thought possible. Does his face ever get numb?

Ugh, I am so done. He's dragged me through the woods for hours, and the time period seems to be pulling on far too long. I can't even tell what territory this is, or the season, because it's too dark! I just wanna go back to the mansion's comfy, warm bed. How did I even get myself in this mess…?

* * *

**Flash Back (3 hours ago)**

_The ravenette slowly paced down the stairs while cupping her cheeks in her hands anxiously. She sighed deeply and attempted to relax her mind, but everything was stiff and tense. _Oh, I can't stop worrying. I know Phoebe told me to calm down, but… Argh! I can't!_ She ran a hand through her long, tangled hair and groaned, realizing she desperately needed to bathe. Even her skin felt oily._

_She paced along the halls until she came across a door, the she was sure was the exit. Turning the knob and lethargically pushing her body against the door, she surprisingly walked her way into another room._

_Her forest green orbs widened at the sight of the knight of hearts holding a mysterious mask and wearing a tattered cloak, splattered with bloodstains. In his hands was a sack, soaked with more blood. The metallic smell was putrid and she felt slightly nauseated. Another man sat at a desk with an outfit that incorporated clocks, as well as many scattered across his desk and all over walls. His hair was a dark blue and waist length, with some shorter in the front falling on his shoulders, and tied in the back with a ribbon. Despite the abnormally long hair, he was rather handsome._

_But, she was frozen in shock from Ace being covered in blood. And the fact that he cheerfully greeted her like nothing was out of the sorts threw her off even more. "Hi, Piper! Long time no see!"_

_"Um… Y-yeah. Hey…" She gulped and glanced at the clockmaker who seemed to glare at her, then looked at the knight again. "S-sorry, but… W-why are you covered in b-blood?"_

_Ace tilted his head. "Oh, this?" he rubbed the back of his head nervously while laughing for no apparent reason. "These are my work clothes. Sorry if the blood freaked you out, haha!"_

Who laughs about that?_ She recalled Phoebe mentioning how in this world, life is unimportant, and how everyone is easily replaced. But to her, that didn't make much sense. Is there something she's missing here? "Oh, well… what's in the bag?" _**(I wanna reference "swiggity swag what's in the bag" so bad.)**_ She pointed to the brown, canvas sack with blood stains._

_He wore an enigmatic smile and shrugged. "Just helping my buddy with work." He set the bag on the table._

_The foreigner chewed on the inside of her cheek and narrowed her eyes. _I'm just going to have to accept that this place is violent. Might as well do my best to stay away from it._ Piper turned her attention toward the dreary looking man and grinned. "Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Piper!"_

_"Julius Monrey." He muttered and nodded curtly. _Oh, this guy looks grumpy. Heehee~, I'll bet he'll be fun to tease!

_"Oh, you're the gloomy hermit that never goes outside!" She gushed and ran toward his desk, holding her cheeks and squealing excitedly. "You and Phoebe would be perfect together! You both hate people!"_

_Ace laughed hysterically as a Julius' face flushed and his eyes narrowed angrily. "Aw, he's embarrassed!" the knight continued to point and tease._

_His eye twitched angrily. "I am not!"_

_Ace chirped, "It's okay, you don't have to hide it~! Of course you're happy knowing you have a chance with a cute girl~!"_

_"Don't confuse me with you!" Julius spat._

_"Haha, Julius, you're turning red!" Ace poked his cheek and chuckled._

_Piper put a hand over her mouth to attempt to hold down her laughter, but it slipped out, and the two bickering men glanced at her. "Haha… Sorry, it's just… you guys are really funny!" She wiped a tear from her eye and regained her composure. "Looks like you're really good friends, too."_

_Ace grinned "Yeah, me and Julius are besties!"_

_Julius narrows his eyes. "We're coworkers. Don't misunderstand this."_

_"Don't say that, Julius!" Ace pouts._

_"Shut up, and get to work." He replies back begrudgingly._

_"Aw, Julie, you're gonna make me cry!" Piper snorts at the nickname he calls him._

_"Go ahead and cry!" Veins on Julius' head popped as he attempted to work._

_The girl couldn't hold it in any longer. She wasn't sure if she's ever laughed so hard before, but it was to the point where it was actually painful. "I… can't…!" She stifles out words while taking deep breaths to compose herself. "Y-you guys are hysterical! Plus, Julius, you act _exactly_ like Phoebe!" Laughter erupts from her mouth again, and Ace joins her as she began teasing Julius relentlessly on how similar he and Phoebe were and how they'd be a great couple._

_Julius slams his fists on his desk at stands up abruptly. "Get out of my office!" His face tinted a humiliated shade of red._

_The lively pair slightly jump at the clockmaker's outburst, but they still hold down small snickers and grins on their faces. "Pfft… I'll plan your wedding!" a guffaw slips out, and she bellows another comment before turning towards the door and leaving quickly. _Anymore teasing, and he might just get violent_, she thought. "Okay, I swear, I'm done! I'm leaving now, Bye!~" She chastely waves at the angry mortician and the grinning knight, shutting the door behind her._

My stress and anxiety went away altogether. I guess a good laugh and teasing session is all I needed. Now to get home before it gets dark!

_"Piper, wait!" Her thoughts are interrupted by someone's voice._

_The foreigner turns and sees Ace approaching her from behind with his wide and cheerful grin. He seems to have taken off the bloody cloak, and to Piper, he looks a lot less intimidating than before without it. "Hey, what's up?"_

_"You live at the Hatter Mansion, right?" he asks her._

_"Yeah, I was about to go back there. Why?"_

_"I could take you there!"_

_A wide smile spreads across Piper's face. _Ace is so nice! He's funny, too! I can see myself really getting along with this guy!_ "Wow, really? That'd be great! Thanks!"_

_"Haha, no problem!" He says cheerfully._

* * *

Piper's pov:

Ugh, that's it. I had too much fun with the guy while teasing Julius, that I got carried away. Now I'm lost in the wilderness at night with an overly enthusiastic knight. I sighed exasperatedly. "I'm tired. I'm just going to go to bed..." I muttered.

"Aw! Too bad we could have some more fun, Pie~!" I groaned as he uttered my nickname again. "But, if you're so tired, I'll go to bed with you."

I was already in the tent, and him saying those words was just... eerie. But, then again, Ace doesn't seem like someone who would take advantage of me, right? Nah, he's so cheerful. He seems way too innocent for that! **(A/N: Oh, poor, naïve Piper. You are so wrong…)**

"Um, okay, whatever…" I mumbled and took off my jacket and shoes, setting them off to the side. Ace puts his coat and boots near his sleeping bag and glances at me once he's done.

"... What? Is there something on my face?" I asked him with my head titled.

"No, I'm just wondering... If all foreigners heartbeat's sound different." He says thoughtfully to himself.

I smile and chuckle a little. "Ace, everyone has a heartbeat. And I'm sure everyone's sounds the same." I roll my eyes and glance at him. His grin doesn't falter, but it seems different now, and it's sort of beginning to scare me.

"You don't know yet, do you?" He asks.

I glance around and shrug unknowingly. "Um, what don't I know? Is… there something I should?" I begin to feel nervous all of a sudden, and I don't even know why. I just feel some sort of tense, eerie air...

"Do you know why foreigners are so special?" Ace asks me.

Now that he asks me that I realize that he's right. I have no idea. Nightmare tried explaining some things, but they didn't exactly help me understand. "No, not really..." I shake my head. "All I know is that unlike everyone here, foreigners value life, right?" I give it my best guess.

"Close, but... Foreigners are very important because there are no replacements for them. That's why you're special." He grinned.

My brows knit together in thought. "I... I don't think I follow... I mean, sure jobs and roles can be replaced, but they're never the same person..." Ugh, I just mind f*cked myself when I realized that no one could really replace me because I don't have a role. Is that what he meant…? Oh, I'm so confused.

He chuckled lightly. "I don't think you're getting this." I shake my head. His smile is softer and calm as he slowly takes my wrist and pulls it towards him, pressing my hand on his chest where his heart would be.

"... Ace I don't really see the point of this. It's just your-" Ace breaths in and out carefully.

**_Tick…tock…tick…tock...tick...tock..._**

"... heart... beat..." I finish my sentence reluctantly as he smiles at me, and I sit silently in shock.

It all makes sense now... Julius fixes clocks, which are people's hearts and it replaces whoever died... But Phoebe and I have hearts, and there's no replacement for that...

"E-everyone here... is like this?" I ask carefully with my hand still on his _clock_.

He nods and suddenly has on a very devious grin that seemed to taint his handsome features. "Yes, you have a heart."

"I-I see..." I pull my hand away and stare down at my lap with my eyes wide open. _I-I'm shaking. Why is this so terrifying to me? A clock inside a person's chest in place of a beating organ. I-it's just not natural! But... They can't help it. For me to even think about hating them for that, I'm disappointed in myself._

I sigh and look up at Ace. That smile... What is that for? He looks sinister. I'll just ignore it... "Well, this is... A lot to take in, but I... Think I can accept it." I don't even glance at him. I just turn around and attempt to climb under the covers of my sleeping bag. "I-I'm just going to sleep now-"

To my discomfort, a gloved hand grabs my wrist. "But, I'm still wondering if your heart sounds different than Alice's."

"Well, Ace, it's too bad you'll never know." I deadpan and attempt to yank my hand from his firm grip.

"Aw you're so mean, Pie~!" He whines.

I groan and yank all my body weight away from him, but unfortunately that's not very much. Ace laughs at my poor attempt to pull away.

"Ace! S-stop! Let go!" I bellowed hoarsely. He flips me over on my back against the soft futon. "Oh my God, Ace, get the hell offa me!" I start punching and kicking, but he's stronger, and he just pins me down with ease.

_Holy shit! W-what is he gonna do to me!? I should've known he'd take advantage of me! Nice guys are always the perverts!_ I squeeze my eyes shut. _Th-there seems to be no way out of this! H-he's gonna-!_

I open my eyes and stare at him suddenly cuddling into my chest and pressing his ear against my heart while his arms are wrapped snuggly around my waist. "H-huh?" He just listens to my steady heartbeat with a tranquil expression on his face.

"Haha, Pie, you didn't think I'd do anything indecent, did you?" Ace grinned and laughed at my misunderstanding.

"Sh-shut up! You really scared me!" I hissed and popped him on the head. I guess it was pretty obvious that he was gonna listen to my heartbeat, what with him talking about my heart and all, but still. He pinned me to the fricking ground, how could I not get scared!?

He lets out a loud mocking laughter and sneers, "Haha! Piper's a pervert!"

My heart beats faster from the embarrassment while my face is painted a furious red. "I-I am not, Ace! I-if anything, you're the pervert!"

Ace continues laughing at my misery while I lay on the floor in an awkward heap. How long is he gonna stay like that? He's too heavy! I can't fall asleep like this! I start struggling again; using what little strength I have left. I'm so tired. I'm getting drowsy… "A-Ace, can you get off now?" I whimper after a few minutes of him lying there.

"Hn…" He frowns and pouts. "But I wanted to listen longer-…! Oh, it just sped up! Haha, it really is different than Alice's..."

My eyes narrow, and I shove him as hard as I can. "Okay, th-that's enough!" I groan as I'm finally able to get him off of me. "N-no, more okay?" I scoot away from him, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear as I sit in a fetal position.

"Aw, you're no fun~! I wanted to make it beat faster!" The creepy grin on his face made sense now...

_M-make it beat… f-faster…? Oh, hell nah!_ I let out a terrified, shrill shriek and frantically grab my belongings, scrambling out of the tent for dear life. "N-no way am I gonna let you do that! P-pervert!" I scream at him ragingly before running off barefoot.

Ugh! What a pervert! He's nothing like I thought he was! How is someone like _that_ a knight!? He can't take anything seriously, he's directionally challenged, perverted! I don't think I've met anyone more annoying in my entire life!

I glance behind me after walking for what felt like sometime. Well, I don't think he followed me, and the light from the campsite is out of view. A relieved huff escapes my lips as I slip on my jacket and shoes. I feel a crunch noise under my feet that I identify to be fallen leaves. _Autumn_. Oh thank God, it's the Hatter Territory!

I waist no time running towards the light I see in the distance, and through the unusually unguarded gates. I walk into the first guest bedroom I see and collapse onto the bed like a limp rag doll. _I guess I'll just bathe tomorrow, I'm too tired now... Maybe tomorrow I'll make some clothes or something. Oh, wait Phoebe's coming over tomorrow... I know! I'll have her model them!_ I smile to myself and cuddle into the warm sheets... _Is it just me, or is this bed abnormally warm? Like someone's here with me...? Nah, I'm sure it's nothing. It's not like I'd ever confuse a guest room with someone's actual room. I'm not that daft..._

Sleep was easy to come by as I heard an familiar noise that I had listened to just recently. Only this time, it was different. The first time, I was scared and appalled by the constant mechanical ticking. Something about this time feels tranquil and comforting. _I guess there's a clock... in this room... making that... noise... _I couldn't ponder it any further as I closed my heavy eyelids. I let myself shut down, and I received the best sleep I think I've had in months.

**_Tick…tock…tick…tock...tick...tock..._**

* * *

**Voting time! Do you want Piper to wake up beside the twins (tell me if you want them in adult form or not) or Elliot! Just put the vote in your review. Depending on who wins will actually contribute a lot to what happens. I have three different ideas already!**

**Anyways, the next chapter has already started being written, and I warn you, Phoebe is swooning over Gray and his sexiness a bit. Ya can't blame her, though, I mean come on, it's Gray ;)**

**Thank you for reviews from**

**Reaper. death (Wait till you see how sweet Peter is later! *fangirls*)**

**ShinobiShinigami58 (I was wondering that myself, because for a while I had no idea what I wanted to do for that, but I figured it out now!)**

**SleepyBeaker (Ahaha, cute embarrassed Phoebe is in high demand, and writer her like that is so fun! More coming soon! And I'm so glad you like my oc's! Thank you!)**

**slashingfruit101**

**Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888**

**YunaChristian (Oh my God, my phone range in Spanish class an it was and email notifying me about your review! My 8bit Zelda theme song ringtone went off on full volume. Haha, my teacher got mad too, but thankfully she didn't take my phone! I'm so happy I could make you laugh!)**

**tillamilk (Oh Lord, that movie mind f*cked me O_o But, anyway, thanks so much for telling me about the characters! I'm glad you think Julius is great!)**

**and MuffledRapMusic**

**Whoa, that's a large chunk of reviews! Thanks, you guys! Keep it up, and don't forget to vote in your review! Bye bye~!**


	12. Chapter 11 Rude Awakenings

**Guys, it's summer~! No school~!**

**Okay, this is a short chappie, sorry about that. It just seemed weird to continue it the way it is (you'll see what I mean), but I kind of made up for it! I am introducing a sort of spinoff for you guys. It's about Blood and Phoebe. Depending on whether you like it or not, I'll continue it separately from this one. Hehe, I actually like Blood a lot, and this idea has been in my head ever since I thought of this story. Piper may or may not be in it, depending on if people want me to pair her with Nightmare or not. (They'd be such a cute pair!)**

**Oh, and am collaborating with my buddy LuNaLoVeComiCs on, well, a few of her things and upcoming things. You'll see!**

**Anyways, enjoy, and I own nothing but my oc's!**

* * *

Phoebe's pov:

My eyes crack open slowly as the sound of the knock at the door continues softly. I sit up slightly and realize that I can't find the strength this early in the morning. I flop back down, this time on my stomach, and I hug a nearby pillow.

"Come in..." I moan towards the door.

The door opens and Gray stands there hesitantly contemplating whether to enter the room or not. "Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" He asked concernedly.

I simply nod and hum a response. "Mmhmm... But it's okay. I had to get up sooner or later." I slowly sit up and yawn while rubbing my eyes. Noticing the folded clothing in his hands, I point at them and ask drowsily, "What's that?"

"They're for you." Gray held them out to me, and I blinked. "Nightmare figured since you were away from home, you needed some clothing, so he had me find these for you."

I smiled sheepishly as my cheeks tinted beat red. That's so nice, b-but, it's... a little too nice... "Er, th-thanks, but you really didn't have to go to the trouble to find this for me." I feel kind of bad. Gray's work is hard enough already, and yet he's tending to _my_ needs?

"It's no trouble at all." He placed the stack of garments on the dresser. "You should be comfortable while you stay here."

The small, reassuring smile he gave me was undeniably charming. I felt my heart throb a bit... Wait, what? A-am I swooning over a guy!? I've seriously never done that before! What's wrong with me? Ugh... I just need to shower, dress, and go strait to the Hatter Mansion. _Far away_ from this incredibly attractive man.

I picked up my purse and the stack of clothing, asking Gray if he could show me where the bathroom was so I could bathe.

In all my life I have never seen a bigger bathtub. As if you could even classify it as a bathtub. This was the size of a swimming pool.

"When you're done, I'll have breakfast ready." Said Gray before closing the door.

I grimaced at the thought of actually eating any of Gray's food that he prepared. He can't cook, and it's honestly really sad how terrible it is. He's lucky he has so many other attributes, or every woman in Wonderland would think he was a total derp.

I shook my head as I clear my thoughts of him. I don't need to worry about guys. It's not like anyone would ever fall for me anyways, I thought as I folded my clothing in a neat stack on the sink. I'll have to remember to return those to Blood later... Ugh, I guess today he might want to have his stupid tea party.

If only I could just call Piper on her cellphone and tell her to come over here. I sighed deeply as I sank in the bathtub. It was certainly relaxing, but with the water being warm like a hot spring, I knew that if I stayed in too long I'd probably get dizzy and pass out. I scrubbed my skin and washed my hair, leaving in the smallest amount of conditioner to keep it from frizzing.

I stepped out of the large bath, wrapping a towel around my tiny frame before towel drying my hair. I glanced over at the clothes that Gray had provided me with. Gray's cute fetish really made me worry about what he had picked out. The fabric was white, so it could be anything...

My hand reluctantly hovered over the folded clothing as if it were a bomb that would go off at any second. I really shouldn't let it bother me so much, I think as I hold up the clothing against myself in the mirror. It's just-...

My train of though came to a screeching halt once I surveyed the dress.

The sleeves were short and puffy, and ended with a lace trimming, as well as the Peter Pan collar. It buttoned up almost like a dress shirt, and beside the buttons on both sides were rows of ruffled. It looked as if the fabric was tight around the waist, but the puffed out with a built in petticoat, and at the bottom, pretty lace could be seen peeping out at the bottom.

I glared at the accessories that were left for me. Black and white stripped knee length socks, and a white ribbon for my hair.

I sigh deeply. I should've expected as much from Gray. I really need Piper to make me some jeans...

* * *

Piper's pov:

A content sigh escapes my lips as I curl up in the cozy sheets. My body feels numb. I doubt anything or anyone could get me to so much as flinch right now. I snuggle into the warmth beside me.

Hmmm~ this bed is so warm, it's like someone's here with me! Haha, I can even here a ticking clock...! A-and it's as if I can feel th-their breathing, too...

HOLY SH*T! SOMEONE'S IN HERE WITH ME!

I force my eyes to crack open immediately, and I find myself starring at a silky, blue fabric with buttons. My cheeks burn and I gulp as my eyes glance upward towards the person's neck. They have a really developed build, so it can't be the twins... I flinch and raise my head, spying long black hair messily sprawled in random places. Oh god, this guy's really cute, b-but who in the hell is he?!

I squeak as I feel an arm from behind me drape over my waist. Oh Christ, two people?! TWO!? I slowly peer over my shoulder at a man who looks almost identical to the other, only his hair is short and his pajamas are red.

After lying there frozen in shock for a few seconds, my lips part, and I scream so loud my throat burns. "... **WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?**"

The two men jump and their eye's spring open. I shove both of them with weak strength, but enough to push them off of the bed. They both yelp in pain, and the one in blue rubs his head while on the floor. "What'd you do that for, Onee-chan?" the longer haired one wines.

"Yeah, no fair! An' what're you doin' in our room anyway?" the one in red asked, then grinned. "Not that we mind."

I flinch and my face turns so red I might faint. "Y-your room!? ... Onee-chan?! O-onely Dee and Dum call me that!"

They both seem genuinely confused, tilting their head with their brows knitted together. The blue one looks at the other and says with realization, "Oh, she must not recognize us in our adult form."

"Oh, you're right, brother." The other agrees.

"W-what-?!" All the color flushes from my face and my jaw drops as the two adult twins instantly transform into two young boys, who I know as Dee and Dum... I grab one of the pillows at my side and shove my face in it, screaming to release my shock. I raise my head and shakily raise a pointing finger. "What even-? H-how even-?"

The two exchange glances and look back at me thoughtfully. "What's wrong onee-chan?" They chorused with their cute, innocent angel expression's. "Do you not like like us in our adult forms?" They ask.

"N-no, I-I... I j-just..." I a stutter out incoherent slurs, attempting to ask how something like that is even possible, but to no avail.

They take notice of my fear, and they sit on either side of me, once again with the blink of an eye in their adult forms. "Or do you prefer us like this?"

I stay deathly silent. My stomach is coiling like a rattlesnake, and my heart feels like it might burst out of my chest. I clench my fists, and I notice my hands are clammy, and my bangs are sticking to my forehead from the perspiration. My face feels like it's on fire, and somehow I'm beginning to get light headed.

"What's wrong, onee-chan?" Dee asked concertedly.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." Asks Dee.

I still cannot respond, as my sight is beginning be tainted by inky black dots.

"...Onee-chan?"

Their voices begin to sound muffled. "Y-yeah, I'm fine..." I say wearily as my eyelids slowly shut "Just... fine..." I only claim to be fine as I black out from shock, and I fall back on to the pillows in a slump.

* * *

Phoebe's pov:

The fabric of the dress is surprisingly comfortable, and easy to move in, despite how it hugs my waist snuggly, it puffs out at the hips, stopping over the knee. The way I describe it may sound cute, but I look like freaking little-bo-peep. Stupid lollita and it's apparent popularity in this damn world.

Screw the ribbon for my hair, I only used it to barely tie my hair into a ponytail. I hated wearing the socks, but showing less skin in a dress, the better.

I make my way down the stairs and as I enter the kitchen a pungent scent wafers in the air. I gag and, cover my nose in disgust. "Ugh, w-what is that smell?!" I cry.

The figure in front of the stove turns around with a gentle smile. "Breakfast." Gray piles food onto a plate and hands it out to me. If you can even classify any of those substances as eatable. I think the burnt yellowish-white things were a poor attempt at sunny side up eggs, and beside it is charcoal- I-I mean toast...

"U-um, Gray..." Ugh, this is disgusting and pathetic, but... He means well... "That's very kind of you, but... I-I'm just not hungry... I-I'll just, er," I glance at the coffee pot and Julius flashes through my mind. "I'll just have some coffee."

I awkwardly walk past him towards the coffee pot and I begin to rummage through the cabinets for coffee beans and two mugs. "You'll get sick if you skip breakfast." Gray jabs back at me. He's not _trying_ to push my buttons, but he sure is doing a damn good job...

I twitch and turn around reassuring him with a false smile. "I-I'll be fine..." I'm such a terrible lier, and I'm freaking starving, but I can't eat _that_. I crush the beans and put them in the machine, turning on the button.

"You need to eat."

I huff and turn around, to find Gray standing directly behind me. His face looks stern, like a mother scolding a child. I was going to confront him about how he's treating my like a child, but he's scary when he looks like that.

I glance down at the butchered breakfast and gulp. "B-but, I'm not hungry!" I say irritably.

"You need breakfast or you'll have no energy! You'll collapse!" Oh, he is _not_ raising his voice at me.

I take a deep breath as my face become red with anger. I calmly pour the fresh, steaming coffee into the two mugs and I turn around glower up at him irritably.

"I thank you for your concern, but I'm sixteen, practically an adult, and I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" I feel my cheeks flushing from humiliation as I quickly walk off towards Julius' office.

I wanted to get out of that room so bad that I didn't even have enough time to put milk and sugar in my coffee. On top of that, I have to go to the Hatter's to keep my promise to Piper! Running into Blood is the last thing I need...

* * *

**Okay, there's you short, itty bitty chapter! Sorry! I really hope that the Gray and Phoebe bickering were as cute to me as they were for you. I don't think Gray knew how old Phoebe really was. She looks about 12. XD Oh, and yes, Elliot did win, but i got rally lost writing that and it was hard to see imagine how he's react in the situation, so I decided against it, sorry! I'll have him in the next chapter.**

**And now here is the summery of the spinoff! It's call Transition to Tea XD**

**When Phoebe and Piper get a little too irritated at each other complaining about how rambunctious their territories are, they make a bet that they could last 60 time periods switching territories. Loser has to serve the winner by following their very order for another 60 time periods. Phoebe just knows that if she loses, Piper will surly be a tyrant. But that should be least of her worries. For you see, Blood Dupre has informed our timid outsider that things won't be as easy living at the mansion as they were for Piper. Can she really handle the courting of a mafia boss?**

**There you go! Enjoy.**

* * *

The little foreigner was not pleased with the sun that interrupted her sleep. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes, and irritably prepared to face the day.

She packed her bags, showered, threw on a simple outfit, made coffee for herself and Julius, received her (terrible) score, and left for the Hatter Mansion.

From now on until the 60 time periods were up meant no more watching Julius work, or making sure he ate and slept, no more Gray being overprotective and motherly, preparing his awful food for everyone, no more of Nightmare pestering her to tell Gray that she has no idea where he's hiding to avoid work (although, she does), and worst of all; no more coffee.

Just plain, mucky, and downright foul tea.

Yessiree, just 60 time periods of disgusting tea, Elliot's denial of obviously being a hare, the rambunctious and violent bloody twins, and, of course, Blood Dupre, the moody and narcissist mafia boss.

She huffed while rolling her luggage._ At the very least, there will be carrot cake... Just be happy about that..._

* * *

The blonde haired outsider rapped her knuckles against the door of Blood's office.

"Enter." Was the blunt response she received.

She opened the door and shut it behind her discreetly. "Um... B-Blood?" The girl timidly approached him.

His electric green eyes flickered up towards her. Once they locked on the petite girl's presence, they never left. His lips curled into a charming smile, but to Phoebe it was nothing more than a smug smirk.

This particular outsider was the most intriguing he had ever met. Alice was but a mere toy that eventually became a bore. She left as soon as she realized he was done playing with her. Piper, the loudmouthed and perky best friend to Phoebe, was an incredible nuisance. The only reason why he hasn't killed her was because of all the fun he could have with seeing her flustered by the gatekeepers and his subordinate, who both seemed to fancy the teen for whatever reason, he didn't care.

However, he surely cared for Phoebe. She's frail, exceedingly timid, and reclusive by intent. Something so delicate and lovely should only belong to him. Regrettably, earning her affection was challenging, even for him.

"I wasn't aware you'd be paying a visit today, sweetheart." He says suavely.

Phoebe glowers at the man for a split second before pursing her lips and glancing away. Her cheeks were tinted pink from the way he addressed her. _**Sweetheart**. Ugh, it's either that, princess, or young lady..._ She thought irritably.

"Actually..." She bit her tongue hard before uttering her predicament to him. She didn't want to have to to this at all. "I'll be staying here for a while..." She reluctantly looks towards Blood again, grimacing at the wide smile his lips are forming.

She was ready to speak again, until Blood interjected, "Did something happen at the Tower?" he asks with false concern. "I can provide you with comfort if you'd like."

His suggestive grin irked her to no end. "... Th-that won't be necessary." A vein popped on her head as she wore a phony friendly smile. "You see, I made a bet with Piper that I could last 60 time periods here, and she could last the same at the clock tower..." Phoebe puffed out her cheeks, ready to lash out if he responded with another flirtatious remark.

"Oh. How intriguing... And beneficial on my part, as well." He said thoughtfully

"H-how so?" She stuttered, truly curious by what he meant.

"That young lady is a bit too hyper for my taste. You're _much_ more entertaining."

Her brittle patience was about to snap in half. _Does everything he do have to be so... irritating!?_. Her azure eyes narrowed at him while her nails dug into her palm. "I-I'm not here to entertain y-you! I'm only trying to win a bet so that I can prove to Piper that enduring _you_ is nothing!" She hissed, her words dripping with venom. The girl's eyes widened as she held a hand to her mouth. _Oh, god! Why did I say that! Now I've pissed him off!_

There it was. Her abrupt outbursts of anger, the mafia boss adored so much. Every time she let her anger slip, her face hardened in remorse. Not because of guilt, but from fear. He knew it was a sheer fact that she was intimidated by him.

"My dear, to underestimate me is an unwise decision. And I can assure you," The man smiled dangerously, "Living here won't be as simple for you as it was for Piper." He stood from his chair, placing his hat on his head and picking up his cane leaning beside his desk.

The outsider shuttered at his remark. "A... Are you threatening me?" She attempted to sound angry, although her words were laced with fear.

Another charming smile graced Blood's lips as he sauntered towards her. "No." His voice was smooth like silk, "I wouldn't cause such a delicate young lady to experience pain."

Phoebe flinched as he brought a lock of her curly hair to his lips. _Holy shit... I-Is this actually his sick and twisted way of showing kindness?_ Her heart pounded in her ears. _If that wasn't a threat then..._ Her cheeks tinted red. _Ugh, he's m-meaning that he's going to flirt with me the whole time I'm here..._

Her assumption was correct.

* * *

**Wow, I need top get my priorities straight XD But, Blood is just so fun~. You really have to tell me what you thing about this, or I won't continue it.**

**Okay so, in about 4 days I will be going to see my aunt and cousins. I won't be able to update for like, two weeks maybe. They don't have internet. :( I may write, though.**

**Thank you for reviews from:**

**LuNaLoVeComiCs (Soon, my friend :)**

**sunny side up xD 9 (Soon, I swear!)**

**SleepyBeaker (Oh gosh I'm sorry :/)**

**Guest (Wow, thank you so much! I actually have read all the manga myself and I own all the others, too. I knew most of the the things you've told me, but I didn't know that the circus turned into the prison because of guilt XD. I've read summaries of the games, but not much. If you'd like to help explain some routes, it'd be much appreciated! Thanks again!)**

**In the Forest**

**Saika Kogayashi (No they're not blood related to Alice in anyway, and I don't really see myself being able to pull off one of those stories XD Oh, and did Alice remember the role holders? Yes, she did, and in the spinoff I wrote, it was said that Alice left once she realized Blood was done playing with her. No, I didn't make Alice a slut, i actually like Alice, but Blood did hurt her feelings :()**

**Shodow Fox 2013**

**Reaper. Death (Yes, Nightmare is such a cutie patootie ^-^ I'm glad you like my oc's Oh and "swiggity swag what's in the bag" is a meme that is originally form Ed Edd and Eddie XD it was all over Tumblr and I though it was hilarious XD)**

**Guest**

**slashingfruit101 (Oh my gosh I am SO sorry about the Elliot thing ;^; Anyways... Jealousy between two best friends? That is intriguing! I might just do that, thank you!)**

**Ninja Demon Alchemist Arin**

**Oh dear Lord, everyone wanted Elliot and I didn't even freaking put him in there! I AM SO SORRY! ****(╥﹏╥) He'll be in the next, guys! I promise!**

**Well, Please review, favorite, follow PM me idea if you want, and please tell me what you thing about the spinoff if you want it to continue! Bye bye~!**


End file.
